Just Dance
by SilverKitsune2017
Summary: Fem Sasuke x Naruto. "I don't think I've ever really heard you do a love song before. Why?" Naruto asks. "I prefer to sing about what I know." Suki Uchiha replies. Naruto blinks when he realized what that meant. Suki had never been in love. Well that was until their bands, Chidori and Rasengan, collaborated for an Awards Show and Naruto decided to give her something to sing about.
1. Chapter 1

Just Dance

Author's Note: This is a female Sasuke x Naruto story. Her name will be Suki and Sasuke was born female in this AU. If either of those things bother you, you might want to turn back now. This idea was given to me by one of my most loyal Suki x Naruto reviewers. The idea is simple. Instead of being ninjas, most of the Naruto cast is somehow involved in the music industry. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and all reviews are appreciated.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit off of any of my stories.

Chapter Notation: I like some pop and country, but I figure that Suki would generally avoid the genres like the plague. No offense intended to anyone that loves those genres. I'll try to add as many types of music, as I can later on. Oh and there is some swearing & suggestive commentary. But this is rating M, so I think you can all handle it. ^^.

Chapter One

"She's so going to kill you, Kakashi. You know Suki will do anything but pop and country." Suigetsu warns the band's agent.

 _Chidori_ was one of the hottest bands out there right now. It had four members. Suigetsu was the drummer. Jugo was the guitarist. Karin was a singer. Suki was the lead singer. They had dabbled in most music genres. If you had to classify them, rock or even punk might be the most accurate description.

"What am I going to kill him for?" Suki as she saunters in and eyes Kakashi suspiciously.

"Kakashi wants us to perform with _Rasengan_ at the Music Awards." Karin says.

"Rasengan? But they are a pop group." The brunette says.

"I say we do it. We are constantly battling them for the number one spot on the charts. It'd be a big hit." Jugo offers.

"Their good. I can't deny they have talent. But their music is purely dance music." Suki mutters.

It was true. _Rasengan_ was an extremely talented group, particularly their lead singer. Naruto Uzumaki had an amazing range. Somehow he could make dance songs sound…meaningful than they actually were. Their songs were all catchy, but generally they were just about feeling good. Suki preferred her music to have more meaning.

"Chidori has done dance music as well." Kakashi points out.

"We usually put at least two or three _dance songs_ on each record, but it's not our trademark." Suki counters.

"Exactly. This is just one song performance at the show. Purely about giving the fans a good time." Kakashi says.

Suki still wasn't a fan of pop. She sighs. There was no denying that Chidori and Rasengan fans often overlapped. Which Suki found odd considering how different the groups were. The fans would certainly eat it up. Well at least it wasn't country. Yuck.

"It's just one song?" She asks.

"Just one song." Kakashi confirms.

"Tell her the best part." Suigetsu says with a smirk.

"Kakashi, what did you do?" Suki growls and suddenly she just knew that she was going to want to strangle their silver haired agent soon.

"Well it's a duet. It could be construed as…romantic in nature, particularly with some of the dance moves." He says nervously and he ducks.

"No way in Hell. Do you hear me Kakashi? I'm NOT going to get dry humped for three or four minutes at the award show, while singing some slutty lyrics!" She snarls at him and tries to smack him, but Kakashi had already dodged.

Kakashi gulps and backs away from the very furious singer. He knew this was going to happen. But honestly, it really was for the good of the band. Still, Suki was glorious in her fury and he wasn't planning on dying today.

"I know you wouldn't do that. Don't worry, the dance moves aren't just an excuse for a cheap grope." He assures her.

"Sappy love song or slutty?" She demands.

"Neither. Though I would say it leans more erotic in nature. Combative erotic." He says.

"Combative erotic? Is that a thing?" Suigetsu asks.

"It is for this song." Kakashi says with a smile.

It was an intriguing description. Kakashi was usually accurate in how he described a song. She did wonder what could trigger such a label from him. The man had a high bar for what he considered to be eroticism. It was a rare day when she didn't see him with one of Jirayia's adult novels in his hand.

"It was written by Jirayia, wasn't it?" She asks.

"Perceptive as always. Yes. He's not only an amazing author and band manager, but he also writes songs occasionally." The masked man admits.

"He is a legend in the music industry. A Sannin." Jugo points out.

The Sannin were famous throughout the world. Even after the band broke up decades ago, the individual members were still icons in the music industry. Tsunade had produced some of the most romantic ballots that Suki had ever heard. Orochimaru had a natural talent for the darker side of music. And Jirayia, well…his songs were very sensual to put it mildly.

Being allowed to sing a Sannin's song, was the dream of many musicians. It was the musician's version of going to the Olympics. Almost no one could do real justice to a Sannin song.

"That's fighting dirty. You know that I can't turn down singing a Sannin song." She mutters.

"I know. Which is why I have booked us a recording studio for this afternoon to meet with Rasengan for practice." He says cheerfully.

"Damn you got suckered!" Suigetsu says and Suki shoots him her best Deathglare.

If looks could kill, he would be dead. Forget about six feet under, he would be six thousand feet under. The youngest Uchiha had honed her Deathglare to perfection. Suigetsu wisely decides to shut up.

"Well this should be interesting." Karin says.

Meanwhile Jirayia heads off to visit Naruto. He knew the kid was going to be over the moon with this one. The white haired man suspected his Godson had a crush on Chidori's lead singer.

They had never actually met, as far as Jirayia knew. But he had seen the way that Naruto's eyes lit up when one of Chidori's songs came on the radio and the way they'd follow her when they made an appearance on tv.

He couldn't blame Naruto. Suki was certainly stunning. But she was also a highly private individual. Almost nothing was known about her personal life and it looked like she intended to keep it that way. Maybe Naruto was just attracted to her because he viewed her as so unobtainable.

"Well perhaps not completely unobtainable." He smiles to himself as he remembered the conversation he had with Kakashi earlier.

 _"Well I have to admit, it would certainly make a big splash. Your group is very gifted. I wouldn't mind them using my song." Jirayia had told Kakashi._

 _"Thank you. Suki will be stubborn at first. She's never been that fond of pop. But I think for Rasengan and to sing your song, she'll make an exception." The silver haired man replied._

 _"Why Rasengan specifically?" He inquired._

 _"She's never come out and said it, but I know that she does respect Naruto as a vocalist." Kakashi told him._

 _"Well that's always good." He says._

 _"So I'll talk to them. I expect we'll be able to meet you for rehearsal in the studio this afternoon." His friend said._

 _"Excellent. I'll let the band know. We are going to rock the musical world with this one. It'll be just like old times. I wonder if I can get Tsunade to attend." He mused._

 _"Possibly. You know how much she adores Naruto." He said and the two men hung up._

"Hey, kid! I'm here and I have big news." Jirayia says as he rings the doorbell.

A few seconds later, Naruto opened the door. He grins when he sees the "Pervy Sage" and lets him in. He had been watching tv in the living room, so Naruto had been close to the door when it rang.

"What's the big news?" He asks.

"I talked to Kakashi. He thinks he can get Chidori to agree to perform with you guys at the Music Awards. Hopefully, we can start rehearsing this afternoon." He says.

"Wow! Really? That's amazing! How'd you do it? I don't think I've ever heard them sing a pop song before." He observes.

"Well we haven't done it yet. But you know, no one can resist singing one of my songs." He says smugly.

"Yeah, that's true. This is great!" Naruto beams.

Naruto couldn't believe the Pervy Sage had managed it. Chidori rarely teamed up with other bands or singers for duets. Leave it to Jirayia to pull off a miracle.

He couldn't lie. Naruto was really excited to meet Suki Uchiha. She had such a gorgeous voice. It could do everything from heartbreakingly sad, to furious, to sassy, to seductive, and the whole nine yards. You had to respect a vocalist that didn't just stick to one or two areas and was willing to push the envelope. Most people developed a trademark sound and that was it, these days.

"Well I just wanted to let you know. I still have to tell Gaara, Sakura, and Hinata about this." He says with a smile.

"Yeah. Of course! This is going to be so awesome!" Naruto says.

Later that day, Suki heads to the recording studio. The youngest Uchiha was a perfectionist. So she normally showed up early for recordings to make sure everything was set up the way she liked it. The brunette fully expected to be the first one there. So she was surprised when she wasn't.

 _Blue._ His eyes were really blue. Bluer than the ocean. That was the first thing she thought when she saw Rasengan's lead singer up close.

Of course, she knew he had blue eyes before this. She'd seen him on tv and at a few other award shows, though they hadn't actually talked. But seeing them up close, well the effect was nothing short of stunning.

"Hey. Guess I'm not the only one who is here early." He says and offers her a warm smile.

"Guess not. Naruto, right?" She asks.

Suki pretends that she wasn't sure. The last thing she needed was for him to think that she was some sort of fan girl. She admired his vocal abilities and he was definitely attractive. But that was all, it wasn't like she had his poster on her wall. Suki Uchiha did not fan girl, ever.

"Yeah and you're Suki?" He asks and tries not to shiver.

There was something about the way she said his name. It sounded so exotic. The way she accented each syllable in that velvety voice of hers. Every word she said almost felt like a silken caress to his ears. Naruto decided to ignore the fact that words didn't have a texture because the description seemed so accurate in this case.

"Mhm." She says and Naruto noticed a lull in the conversation, neither seemed to know what to say.

"This is kinda a first for you, isn't it?" Naruto asks good naturedly.

"What do you mean?" The Uchiha woman replies and cocks her head to the side adorably in confusion.

"Well I don't think I've ever really heard you sing a love song before. You've done sad songs, angry songs, dance songs, inspirational, and even holiday songs, but…not love songs." He answers.

"You seem to have followed my career pretty closely for someone who wasn't sure what my name was." She states in amusement.

Suki decides to take advantage of his flustered state to get a better look at him. He was fairly tall, she guessed around six feet, maybe 6'2. His hair was spiky and golden in color. His eyes were definitely his best feature, she noted again. Naruto had sun kissed skin and it was the dead of winter. So she supposed his tan was likely natural.

"Well…I know your face and your band, but I kinda suck at names." Naruto says.

Suki figured they were about the same age. He definitely had the body of an athletic 20 something. Broad shoulders and well defined biceps could be seen. He was wearing a black t shirt and orange pants.

Orange was not a color she usually liked, but it suited him somehow. Maybe it was the fact the orange pants hugged his ass rather nicely, that was making her more…receptive towards the loud color than normal. He had a great ass. Naruto must go to the gym fairly regularly, she decided.

"You are a horrible liar. But you're right, I haven't done love songs before." She concedes.

"Is there a reason for that? Like do you have a jealous boyfriend or something?" The blonde dares himself to ask.

She merely shakes her head no. Suki heads to check out the settings on the studio equipment. The other singer seemed to know her way around the boards, judging by the look of concentration on her face.

"That's good. So why do you avoid them then?" He asks, feeling oddly emboldened at her answer.

"Who says I'm avoiding them?" The ruby eyed woman counters.

"Chidori's been around for three years. The odds of your not singing a love song in all that time, are almost zero…unless you are purposely avoiding them." Naruto answers.

"Well there goes that dumb blonde stereotype." She muses.

"Hey!" He protests.

"Relax, it was a compliment." Suki assures him.

"A backhanded one." He grumbles.

"Of course. I wouldn't want you to get a bigger head. Your ego already gets enough stroking from your fan club without my help, I'm sure." She says with a sly smile.

"Hey, you can stroke as much as you want! Stroke away." He says and then mentally winces, that came out wrong.

His brain decided it came out very right though and provided him with some rather…erotic images of what else she could stroke. The blonde supposed it was only natural. Suki was beautiful. He knew the term Gothic Goddess had been applied to her a lot and for good reason. She definitely wasn't a Goth, but she had that whole Dark Beauty thing down.

"I'm sure your girlfriend would be thrilled to hear that." Suki says.

"Girlfriend? What girlfriend?" Naruto asks in confusion.

"The dancer in your group. The blue haired one." She replies and honestly, the woman's name escaped her at the moment.

"Hinata? You think that I'm with Hinata?" Naruto asks.

"The press seems to think so. She is beautiful and you are from the same band." Suki says and shrugs.

"Hinata is great and everything but, she's like a sister to me. We grew up on the same block." Naruto says.

Suki nods. She glances at the clock. The brunette didn't want to seem too interested in his personal life. She liked to keep things professional with her fellow musicians and she didn't want him to think that she was hitting on him.

"But seriously, why do you avoid love songs like the plague?" The blonde insists.

"I prefer to sing about what I know." She answers evasively and then it clicked.

 _"I prefer to sing about what I know."_ Suki was saying that she didn't sing love songs because she had never been in love. He blinks and tries to process that. It was incredibly… _sad._

"You've never been in love?" He asks.

"You just met me about twenty minutes ago. Don't you think that question is a bit personal to ask someone you barely know?" Suki effectively "blocks" that topic.

Naruto she had a point. But there was something about her that made him want to know these things. He blamed it on her voice and those eyes of hers.

Suki's eyes had always fascinated him. Most of the time they were obsidian black. Her face was generally neutral. You couldn't tell what she was feeling if she wasn't singing. But her eyes said it all.

Sometimes, usually when she was on stage, they would turn ruby red. At first he thought they were contacts that she wore to performances, but apparently they just naturally changed color. She had said so in an interview once.

 _"Suki, thank you for being with us today." The interviewer had said._

 _"Thank you for having me." She replied and Naruto noticed she hadn't said she was happy to be there, like most people would have._

 _"Some of your fans are rather concerned for your health. There is a rumor going around that you have an illness that is causing your eyes to turn red at times." The interviewer continued in a concern voice._

 _"That rumor is inaccurate. My eyes naturally change color. There's nothing medically wrong with them. It's a genetic mutation, but a harmless one. I thank my fans for their concern and support, but I am perfectly healthy." She answered._

 _"Oh excellent. Now there have been some rumors that you are dating Suigetsu. Is that true?" She asked._

 _"It's not. If you're intention was to interview me about my love life, I will leave right now." Suki told her and the interviewer wisely changed the subject, getting an interview with Suki was nearly unheard of and having her walk off in the middle of it would have been the ultimate humiliation._

 _Naruto admired her ability to lead the press around by the balls. It was impressive and a little scary. He'd never seen anyone else that could scare them into submission like that._

"Well we are going to be singing together. That's really personal." The blonde argues.

"True. Looks like our band mates are finally dragging their lazy asses in." She muses as Karin, Jugo, Sakura, Gaara, and Hinata head inside the room.

"There you are!" Naruto cries out at the other members of Rasengan.

"Sorry, Naruto. We got stuck in traffic." Hinata explains.

"Ah yeah. Traffic can really be a pain." Naruto agrees.

"Just warning you guys right now, Suki probably has already set everything up. She's like obsessive about how she likes the studio set up." Suigetsu warns them.

Gaara heads over to the board and checks. Hmm, she might be obsessive. But he didn't mind how she had set it up. He makes a few minor tweaks.

"I'd reduce the volume by 10% during the chorus." Gaara says and adjusts it, to prove his point.

This prompts the two "technies" to get into a discussion about the merits of this setting over that. Naruto blinks. He honestly couldn't follow half of that. After awhile, the red head and brunette seemed to have agreed on some sort of compromise.

"That does sound better. But 15% might be ideal." She counters and changes the setting, Gaara nods in agreement at the new setting.

Naruto took advantage of this time to continue observing his Gothic Goddess. She had midnight black hair that reached a few inches passed her shoulders with two long bangs elegantly framing the sides of her face. Her hair had a slightly feral, spiky texture to it. Suki had ivory cream colored skin, that proudly displayed her Japanese heritage. Her eyes were currently their natural obsidian color.

Suki's fashion sense had always been different than most female singers. She was decidedly "modest" compared to most of her peers. At the moment she was wearing a white long sleeved shirt and dark blue silk pants. While it was definitely not revealing, there was something about the way the fabric sensually caressed her curves, that Naruto found far more erotic than the more skimpy outfits most other singers were wearing. He supposed the imagination could be a wonderful tool at times.

"Where is Kakashi? Wasn't he supposed to be here?" A pink haired woman asks.

"Kakashi is always late. It's a good idea to tell him that you need him at least 3 hours before you do, if you want him to show up on time." Karin explains.

"I heard that." Kakashi says cheerfully as he walks in through the door, with Jirayia.

Suki makes a quiet sound that almost sounded like a snort. Naruto got the impression she was amused by the silver haired man's antics. According to Karin, who was actually his distant cousin, all members of Chidori were used to this sort of thing from their agent.

"Anyway, we were "late" today because we wanted to give you all some time to get to know each other." Kakashi says and nods.

"You were late today because you probably stopped to hit on some random woman." Suigetsu says.

"Well that to. One should always make time for beautiful women." Jirayia says with a grin, coming to his friend's defense.

Suki shakes her head. It was a miracle they ever managed to get anything done. Still, late or not, the masked man was amazing at his job. So the band members of Chidori had learned to deal with his eccentricities.

"Suki, Naruto come over here." Jirayia instructs them and they do.

"You two are going to require the most work. If you look uncomfortable with each other, it ruins the entire effect of the song." Kakashi warns them.

"You could fix that, by choosing a song that isn't combatively erotic." She says, mockingly.

"No. No. This is definitely the song that will have everyone talking about it for months. It's my best work yet!" Jirayia insists.

"So what do you want us to do?" Naruto asks.

"Well I guess we'll start with the basics. Naruto try holding her and making it look realistic. There's a mirror over there, so you can look at your facial expressions and see what works." Kakashi offers.

They stand in front of an eight foot tall mirror, with Suki in the front. Naruto places his harms around her waist. The Uchiha idly noted that Naruto's body was like a furnace. He was standing a few inches behind her, but he radiated heat. It was like being cocooned in an electric blanket.

 _Roses and sandalwood._ That's what she smelled like, Naruto noted. She was also petite, other than her curves. For some reason, that excited him. His arms easily spanned her tiny waist and he looks in the mirror.

"We look good together." She murmurs.

Aesthetically, it was a very pleasing visual. Her fair skin and dark hair against his handsome tan, bright blue eyes, and sunny blonde hair. Naruto was a lot bigger than her, which somehow just made the visual seem even more Yin and Yang like. They were opposites in every way from a looks perspective, but blended really well together, she noted.

"Yeah." He agrees and couldn't resist burying his face into the crook of her neck, to inhale more of her scent.

"Chemistry is definitely there." Kakashi whispers to Jirayia, not wanting to be overheard.

"Kid is probably going to get smacked soon." The older white haired man observes.

Suki squirms at this gesture. Her neck had always been sensitive and she realized this could get embarrassing soon. She wiggles out of Naruto's hold and mourns the loss of his body heat. (It was after all winter and a bit chilly in the room from Kakashi and Jirayia's arrival.)

"Hey, remember there are kids at the Awards Show. You can't just start fucking on the dance floor!" Suigetsu says cheekily.

Gaara smacks his forehead. He had just met the violet eyed man, but the red head got the impression that such…commentary was part of the other man's "charm." And he was about to get his ass handed to him for it.

"Is he always such a pervert?" Naruto asks.

"Yes!" Suki, Karin, and Jugo all reply in unison.

"Why do you have to say pervert like it's a bad thing?" Jirayia inquires and heavy sighs are heard from everyone but Jirayia, Kakashi, and Suigetsu.

"Anyway, I think that we can all agree that it looked very natural. That was some damn good acting. I almost thought that you were going to throw her up against a wall and ravish her, Naruto. Very nice touch with the neck thing." Kakashi says.

"I am surrounded by idiots." Suki says and smacks her forehead in frustration.

"Oh believe me, I know the feeling." Gaara tells her.

"Kakashi! I can't believe you just said that! That was very unprofessional!" Sakura chides him.

"If there's one thing you learn about Kakashi, it is that he is the most unprofessional, professional that you will ever meet." Karin says.

"Yeah…I noticed that." The pink haired woman agrees.

Karin shakes her head. One thing was for sure, she definitely wasn't going to be bored anytime soon. The three perverts, musical collaboration, and the sexual tension amongst the lead singers was bound to lead to a very interesting awards show.

"Oh hey, Suki. We stopped by your place and picked up your mail like you asked." Suigetsu says and hands her a few letters.

"Thanks." Suki says, glancing at them.

Naruto noticed while she was reading the last one, her face went incredibly pale. She looked torn between anger and fear.

"Suki, what's wrong?" He asks.

"It's nothing." She says and tries to throw the letter in the trash, but Naruto was too quick.

Suki winces. Shit! How was she going to explain this one? Naruto definitely looked like the type who would try to play the Knight in Shining Armor. Yeah, this wasn't going to end well.

She didn't want the blonde to get involved in this. Naruto was way too nice to have to deal with something like this. But she could see by the look in his eyes, that he had seen enough. He wasn't going to drop this without an explanation. Damn it!


	2. Chapter 2

Just Dance

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. In this chapter, you find out what was in the letter. Naruto is naturally is going to flip. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh and we get to see Itachi in this chapter. ^^

Chapter Notation: Any lyrics in this fan fiction I made up myself. Which is why they probably all suck XD. But I tried.

Chapter Two

"Suki, this guy is a creep. You need to call the police right now." Naruto says as he finishes reading the brief note and notices the pictures.

They were famous. Naruto was well aware that sometimes being famous came with a price. Some fans were psychotic. Every once in awhile, you'd get one that turned out to be a stalker. Stalkers could be very dangerous, especially for female celebrities.

Suki didn't know what to do. Naruto had seen the letter and the pictures. But thankfully, he didn't seem to realize who they were from yet. So maybe she could pawn this off to being some random whack job. If the blonde knew that it was from Orochimaru, a Sannin, all Hell would break loose.

"You're right. I'll go to the police after we finish up here." She lies.

"This guy has pictures of you in the shower! I don't think it can wait. I'll go with you to the police, if you want." He offers.

"Naruto, that's sweet. Really, but I can handle filing a report. You're famous. You know how this goes. There are always going to be fans who have a few screws loose. Most are more bark than bite." The brunette tries to assure him.

The blonde looks at the lead singer of Chidori in utter disbelief. Yeah, of course he knew that. You didn't get to Rasengan's level of fame without attracting a few nut jobs. But this stalker had actually been close enough to Suki that he had managed to snap pictures of her in the shower, without her knowing. What if instead of a camera, he had brought a gun?

Well Naruto assumed it was a he. It could also be a woman. But he strongly suspected that her stalker was a man.

"Suki, he's been to your house. Next time he might shoot something besides a camera at you." Naruto warns her.

"Wait, I thought you said that he stopped." Suigetsu interjects and Suki glowers at her band mate.

"He's done this before?" Jirayia asks, having overheard what Naruto said about the photos and frankly he was more than a little disturbed.

Jirayia was the first person to admit that he was a pervert. Still it was one thing to try to look at women in public bathhouses. It was another to sneak into their private home, take pictures without their knowledge, and terrify the woman by sending her proof of your "adventure." That was…sick. He didn't care for that at all.

"Suki, you don't have to tell them anything. But you really should go to the police." Karin pleads.

"She's got a stalker?" Sakura asks and Jugo nods.

Gaara shakes his head. He knew they were trying to help her. But they were cornering her and he could easily imagine Suki as an animal with her back against the wall. She was going to lash out and soon, if they didn't back off.

The red head had dealt with his own stalker in the past. It had not been a pleasant time in his life. He could sympathize with the singer.

"Everyone, stop it. I'm certain that she realizes she should go to the police." Gaara states firmly.

Suki shoots Gaara a grateful look. She bites her lower lip. Great. Just great. Now Rasengan all knew about Orochimaru. Well they didn't know it was him, but they knew she had a stalker. And judging by the look on Naruto's face, he wasn't going to let this go.

"Thanks. I'll go to the police station now. Karin, you mind if I crash at your place?" Suki asks.

"No, I don't. It'd probably be safer than going back to yours." The red haired woman agrees.

Jirayia shook his head. This stalker knew Suki well enough to know where she lived. They would surely know who her band mates were and probably figure that'd be the first place the brunette would go.

"Too obvious. Whoever sent that, probably knows where Karin lives as well. I wouldn't recommend it." The white haired Sannin states.

"Well you could stay with me, if you wanted." Sakura offers.

"I don't know if two women staying together with this type of pervert on the loose is a good idea." Kakashi suggests delicately.

"She can stay with me." Naruto says.

 _Cute._ Naruto actually thought that he could protect her. Adorable really. He was so damn naïve, it almost made Suki laugh.

She had no doubt the blonde could hold his own in fistfight. But this wasn't a physical battle. No, Orochimaru much preferred to fuck with people's minds. And if he did decide physical force was necessary, he'd send more than one of his lackeys and they would all be armed. Naruto wouldn't stand a chance.

"That's very gallant of you to offer, Naruto. But I'm not sure if Suki finds the thought of sharing a house with a man she barely knows, appealing…given the current situation." Kakashi points out.

"Naruto is practically a Boy Scout. Kid is completely innocent. Besides, he's a black belt in Karate." Jirayia says.

"Well if Jirayia trusts him, then I trust him. Take that for what it's worth to you, Suki." Her agent says.

Suki looks at Naruto. She wanted to tell him that this was a bad idea. That she didn't need him to protect her. But she saw the determination in those blue eyes. If she didn't let him think that he was protecting her, he was going to do something stupid.

He might find out it was Orochimaru who sent that letter. And he would likely get himself killed. The Uchiha woman couldn't let that happen. He didn't deserve that. A compromise was needed.

"Naruto, it's sweet that you want to be Superman and everything. But I'm not Lois Lane. I'll just stay with my brother. He just moved here a couple days ago after living in Japan for years. I doubt even the person who wrote this letter knows he's here." Suki offers.

"You have a brother?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah, I know. I was shocked when I heard about Itachi to. I mean it shows her parents actually screwed twice. If you think Suki has a stick shoved up her ass, wait until you meet her father." Suigetsu comments cheerfully and Suki whacks him.

"Yes. Sorry, It's not that I don't trust Kakashi and Jirayia's references, but I really don't want to get you dragged into this. It's my problem, not yours." She says.

"Well the important thing is that you stay safe. Doesn't really matter with who. And for the record?" Naruto replies.

She raises an eyebrow. Suki got the impression that the blonde was going to say something stupid. He had that face that Suigetsu did before he made a dumb comment and was feeling rather pleased with himself for coming up with it.

"Yeah?" The brunette reluctantly asks.

"I don't think of you as a Lois Lane. You are definitely more of a Catwoman type. Plus you'd look great in leather." Naruto answers.

"So much for that Boy Scout thing. Pervert." She mutters.

Naruto tries not to laugh. But a sulking Suki was a very funny Suki it seems. Somehow he manages to keep a straight face.

"Well that settles that. Suki, perhaps you should give Itachi a call and let him know you want to stay with him for awhile." Kakashi suggests and she nods, taking out her cell phone.

She bites her lower lip. Itachi was not going to be happy to hear that Orochimaru was back at it again. It had been a least a year since he had her followed, that she knew of. She honestly thought that it was over by now.

"Itachi. He's back. Can I stay with you for awhile?" She asks simply.

"If you didn't ask, I'd find out and drag you here. Foolish little sister, you already knew the answer to that question." She hears her brother say.

"Thanks. I'll see you in a few minutes." Suki replies and hangs up.

"Well I think that's enough for today." Jirayia offers.

Suki raises an eyebrow. They hadn't looked at the song, let along practiced singing/playing it. Hell, they didn't even try any of the actual dance moves. " _That's enough for today?"_ Bull. Everyone knew the real reason why practice was ending early.

"We weren't really planning to go over the song today, more of a Meet and Greet than anything." Kakashi offers.

Suki rolls her eyes. Still she wasn't going to argue. She waves to her band mates and the members of Rasengan before heading out of the studio to her car.

Naruto follows her after a minute or so of hesitation. He knew that she was going to see her brother. But he really didn't want to leave her alone that long. He knew that every once in a blue moon, there was always that fan who became truly delusional and dangerous.

"You picked the wrong girl to sneak up on." Suki mutters, grabbing his arm and throwing him to the ground, pinning him.

Suki had felt someone coming up behind her. The brunette didn't know who. But given that she had just gotten a letter from Orochimaru, she was primed to automatically assume, _attacker._ She blinks when she saw it was Naruto.

"I was right about the Catwoman thing. Geez. I almost pity the creep that is stalking you." Naruto says, looking up at her.

"For future reference, don't sneak up on me like that. What do you want?" She asks, not getting off of him.

"I wanted to go with you to make sure you got there okay." The blonde answers her question.

She shakes her head in amusement. Alright, maybe the perverted agent had a point about the whole Boy Scout thing after all. The brunette decides to humor him.

It was only a five or ten minute drive. She was almost positive Orochimaru didn't know Itachi was back in the States or where he lived. It SHOULD be safe.

"Alright." The dark haired woman says and gets off Naruto, getting into her car.

They buckle up and the red convertible soon takes off. Itachi had always laughed at her "American Car," but you couldn't argue with the classics in her mind. She turns on the radio.

 _"Hey, pretty girl. Come on and dance with me, let me rock your world."_ An 80's dance song blared out of the radio.

Suki shakes her head in amusement and reaches to change the station. Naruto stops her. She looks at him like, _Really?_

"Oh come on, it's got a good beat." Naruto says.

"You are such a…pop singer." She says and shakes her head as they drive off.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asks.

"More focused on the beat than the lyrics. Let me rock your world, really?" She asks in amusement.

"Not every song has to be profound. Some are just for fun. I mean I get that you have the whole Gothic Goddess thing going on, but it's alright to have songs that are just about having a good time." He says.

"I'm not Gothic." She protests.

"Some of your songs are pretty dark and sad. Their beautiful, don't get me wrong. But yeah. You need to learn to have fun once in awhile. You are amazing on dance tracks." He adds rather quickly, clearly this was intended to be an olive branch to cut off a potential fight.

"And it's okay to explore a wider range of human emotion than just happiness. Real life isn't a fairytale. Music should reflect the full spectrum of the human experience." She says.

"That's…deep." Naruto comments.

Suki nods. She was pleased that in her mind, she had "won" that debate. She smiles when she saw Naruto bobbing his head to the cheesy, though catchy song. It was easy to forget for a moment, why she was going to see her brother.

 _"Then we can get into my car. I know a place, it isn't very far. I wanna see you dance all over the bar."_ The song continued.

"We're here. Do you have a ride back to your place? I could call you a cab if you want." Suki offers.

"Nah. The bus station isn't that far from here. I'll just catch a lift that way. Besides, if the driver recognizes me and sees I'm with you…" He trails off.

"The tabloids will have a field day. I can see it now. _Lead singers make beautiful music together, in more ways than one."_ She says and rolls her eyes.

"Hey, that one isn't actually bad." Naruto says.

"Well maybe after I retire from singing, I can be a headline writer." She says with a smile.

"Maybe. So I guess that's your brother?" Naruot asks, noticing someone coming out of the house.

"Yes, that's Itachi." She confirms and walks over to her brother, the siblings embrace in a rather regal hug.

Naruto didn't know hugs could be regal. But he would find out later, that Uchihas did everything in a regal fashion. It was just in their DNA or something.

"You sure you are alright?" Itachi asks.

"I'm fine. It was just a letter. Oh Itachi, this is Naruto. He's a singer in Rasengan. We are going to be doing a performance with his group for the Award Shows. Naruto, this is my brother, Itachi." She introduces him.

"Pleasure." Itachi says simply.

"Same here." Naruto agrees.

"Naruto, the bus will be arriving in about 20 minutes, if you want to catch it, you should hurry." Suki says.

"Yeah. I got it. Thanks. Stay safe, okay?" He says and hands her a slip of paper.

"What's this?" Suki asks and looks at it.

"My number. If you need anything, just call me. I don't care what time it is. We are band mates now, sorta. Us musicians have to stick together." He says with a smile, before darting off.

Itachi opens the door for Suki. She heads inside. Itachi always did have excellent taste when it came to houses. This one was a beautiful Victorian Mansion. For all his teasing about her car, it looked like he was also trying to fit in.

"And just how closely are the two of you _sticking together?"_ He asks slyly.

"Itachi!" Suki says and feels her face heating up at the obvious innuendo.

Itachi chuckles. Teasing his foolish little sister was one of the greatest joys in his life. Besides, he knew that she must like him. Suki was extremely territorial of her car and he could count the number of people she had allowed in it, on only one hand.

"Do I need to have a discussion with him?" He continues, delighting in how flustered Suki was becoming.

"He was just being nice. Suigetsu brought my mail to me and he saw my expression when I read the letter and saw the photos. He knows I have a stalker and wanted to make sure I made it here safely." She explains.

"And they say chivalry is dead. What was in the letter this time?" He asks.

"A love note of sorts and pictures of me in the shower. He knows where I live." She mutters and remembers how this all started, years ago.

 _Suki had only been thirteen at the time. Her school was having a talent school. Because she attended Konoha Academy, arguably the "Harvard of Middle Schools," that was actually kind of a big deal. The youngest Uchiha had decided to enter the contest._

 _She didn't really care about winning. Mostly she was entering to get her father's attention. Somehow, Itachi had managed to persuade the rather busy CEO to take off work early and see the show.  
"And now Suki Uchiha will be performing a song she wrote called Wildfire." The announcer had said and she'd taken the stage._

 _She'd never sung in front of anyone before. Suki hadn't anticipated the rush that performing for a crowd could provide. It was a high unlike any other she had experienced in her young life._

 _"Wow, that's some voice." The announcer called out at the end of the song and Suki bows, before darting back stage to join the other contestants._

 _Suki had won first place later that night. She was heading with her family back to their car. The brunette smiles, when she gets praise from her father, mother, and Itachi. Fugaku kept it rather simple._

 _"You did well." He said._

 _"Thank you, father." Suki replied, positively beaming with happiness._

 _"Excuse me, do you have a moment?" She heard someone call out to her and her family._

 _"Orochimaru?" Fugaku had asked in disbelief._

 _"Yes, that's right. I see my reputation proceeds me. Your daughter has a beautiful voice. I hope you don't think me to forward, but I would like to invite her to join my Summer Camp for musically gifted. For those that do well in the program, by the time they graduate high school, they receive full scholarship to attend Sound University." He stated._

 _"The Sound University is world renowned for it's musical programs." Itachi reminded his father._

 _"That's very kind of you to offer. Though I believe you are getting ahead of yourself. She won a contest for children. Music is a suitable hobby, but I don't know if I would recommend it as a career choice." Fugaku said._

 _"My love, let her go to the camp. It will be a wonderful experience for her. Maybe something will come of it, maybe it will only be an exciting summer. But it is a wonderful opportunity. Besides, it will encourage her to gain some independence." Mikoto argued on Suki's behalf._

 _"Oh alright." Fugaku agreed._

 _"Thank you, father!" Suki said happily and hugs him, Fugaku awkwardly pat patted her head._

 _"I'm very happy for you, Suki. I'm sure you will make lots of friends at the camp." Itachi told her._

 _"Thank you, big brother." She said with a smile._

Suki had had the time of her life at the camp. It was fascinating to learn about all the different kinds of music. Most of the kids there were like her, more advanced than their peers.

The brunette had quickly discovered that even amongst children who were musically gifted, apparently she stood out. Orochimaru had taken a real interest in her. She had barely been a teenager at the time and she was just happy to have all the attention.

A famous musician thought she was GOOD. It made her feel special. She had been far too innocent at the time to realize that Orochimaru was dangerous and very, very twisted.

"When I get my hands on that snake, he is going to suffer for this." Itachi promises her.

"Itachi, you know you can't do it. As much as I would love to see that son of a bitch dead, he's too high profile. Everyone knows that when I left his group, it wasn't an easy split. They'd suspect me." She mutters.

"I know. Damn him. Well you can stay with me until we figure something out and it's nice that you have a golden retriever for a guard dog." He muses.

"Guard dog, what are you talking about?" Suki asks in confusion.

"The blonde." Itachi says.

"Ohhh. Yeah, now that you mention it. He does sorta act like a golden retriever. Very friendly and protective." She concedes with a shrug.

"I've never really known you to be into blondes before." Her elder brother notes with amusement.

"Hair color really isn't that important to me and nothing is going on." She protests.

"Foolish little sister, do you think that I'm stupid? You let him in your car." Itachi counters.

"So?" She asks.

"You barely let anyone into your precious little car. For you that's a rather significant gesture." He continues.

"I really think you are reading too much into this." The brunette replies.

Itachi gives her a look that said, _We both know that I'm right. There's really no point in arguing with me._ Suki just shakes her head.

Naruto sigh as he gets on the bus. He wished he could do more. But he could definitely understand Suki not wanting to stay with someone she just met. Still he couldn't help but worry about her. She had a first class creep stalking her. One that apparently knew where she lived.

Well what had he learned today? Suki was a perfectionist and a bit of a "techie" when it came to the recording studio. She smelled really nice. The brunette didn't seem to have an issue with being held by him, so that was good. But she was also fiercely independent and well versed enough in pop culture to get a few superhero references. Oh and she could apparently handle herself in a fight. All of that was good. But of course there was a catch, a damn stalker.

"I wonder if she'll call." He mutters as he walks into his house and turns on his computer.

Probably not. She was with her brother. Suki was safe now. He needed to stop worrying. She had knocked him on his ass without any trouble. The girl probably had taken some sort of defense classes. It wasn't like she was completely helpless and Itachi seemed to be in pretty good shape as well.

He decides to Google her. Maybe something would come up and give him a clue about who her stalker was. What he found was somewhat surprising.

"She started young." Naruto mutters when he saw that her career had apparently been launched by some Middle School talent show.

The internet search showed she had attended Sound University. So it was likely Jirayia wasn't the only Sannin she knew. Orochimaru at some point had started a university that specialized in musical education and had named it Sound University. It was a clever play on words, Naruto had to admit.

"Looks like Chidori wasn't her first band." He says, noting that she had once belonged to a group called _Serpent's Teeth._

Apparently this was Orochimaru's group. He was the band manager. Suki had been in it for a couple years, as the other members of Chidori. But Serpent's Teeth was truly massive, having originally had 10 members. So now it was down to six. (Not including Orochimaru, who no longer performed.)

The breakup had apparently been vicious. They had gone to court and everything about it. Naruto decided he was definitely going to talk to Jirayia about this and dials his number.

"Hey, Pervy Sage…would you mind stopping by for a few minutes. There's something that I think you should see. Maybe you would know more about it than I do." He says.

"Sure, kid. I'll be there in about 20 minutes." He says and hangs up.

Not long after that, the music legend arrived at Naruto's house. Jirayia could see something was up. Naruto was staring at his computer screen rather intently.

"You said that you and Tsunade left The Sannin because Orochimaru changed during the end. I saw this about Suki. It looks like he used to be her band manager. But she and the rest of Chidori left and it was a pretty brutal split. Do you think he'd hold a grudge?" The blonde asks.

"Kid, Orochimaru is…different than most people. He's got a bit of a God Complex going on. He likes taking in young musical talent and shaping them. So yeah, the fact that Suki left him would irritate him. But even if that was the case, that wouldn't explain why the rest of Chidori isn't getting similar letters. I don't think Orochimaru is the stalker." Jirayia says.

"I don't know. I mean look at him. He looks so creepy." The blonde protests.

"Naruto, you know it's wrong to judge based on looks alone." His Godfather chides him gently.

"I'm not talking about his looks exactly. Just the expression on his face. It's so slimy. I don't like it." The blue eyed singer insists.

"I think you are just a little too eager to slay the dragon for the pretty princess. You are reading too much into this. And based on what Kakashi has told me about Suki, if you insist on trying to be her Knight in Shining Armor, that will only piss her off. She's very independent." The Sannin warns him.

Naruto sighs. Maybe Jirayia was right. He did like Suki. But he would have been worried about anyone in a situation like this. No one should have to live their life with this looming over them.

The way Suigetsu had been talking, the blonde was almost certain that this wasn't the first time it had happened either. This stalker had done it before. And Naruto was almost certain that he was the reason why Suki had gone all Crouching Tigress on the blonde for "sneaking up behind her."

"Do you think she'll file the police report or was she just saying that to make us all feel better?" Naruto asks suddenly.

"I think she was saying it to make us all feel better. It's a common reaction for victims of this type of harassment not to want to go to the authorities. Some fear retaliation. Others just don't think the police will actually do anything. And some people just embarrassed about it." He offers.

"Yeah. I guess I can see why she might not want to file the report. Do you think I should ask her about it?" The blonde inquires.

"No. That'd just make her feel more anxious, maybe even embarrassed or angry. Just be there for her and make sure she's safe, if you can. Other than that, right now it might do her some good just to focus on what makes her happy, music." The Sannin suggests.

"So in other words…just dance?" The blue eyed singer asks.

"Exactly. Now you are getting it, kid." Jirayia says with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Just Dance

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. ^^ I'm glad this is being received so well. This is my first modern Suki x Naruto, so I was a little nervous about it. Anyway in this chapter.

Chapter Notation: Suki and Naruto's mind is in the gutter. The Press is having a field day. And Naruto finds out who the stalker is.

Chapter Three

The next day, Suki heads to the recording studio. She smirks this time noticing that she was first. The brunette checks the settings, decides they were acceptable, and enjoys her soda.

Suki Uchiha was not a morning person. You really did not want to be around her in the morning, until she had some caffeine in her system. She was a night owl by nature. Which generally worked out well considering being a musician involved a lot of late nights.

"Hey." Naruto says as he walks into the studio.

"Hey." Suki calls out softly, not really sure what to say to the blonde at this point.

Naruto looks her up and down. She seemed okay. He figured that it was probably better now to ask about the stalker situation directly. But still had to know. So he decides some subtly was called for.

"Sleep well?" He asks.

"Like a baby." The brunette lies.

Naruto shakes his head. He walks over to her and Suki instinctively backs up. She knew what was coming. Well at least she thought she did.

"You are a really bad liar. If you want to talk about it, I'm here. Like I said yesterday, us musicians have to stick together." He says and caresses her cheek.

Suki blinks. She hadn't expected this. The Uchiha had expected him to be frankly, more pushy than that. The brunette tries to look anywhere but at his eyes. Those beautiful, very sincere eyes and tries not to blush at the surprisingly intimate feeling of his hand against her cheek.

"I don't want to talk about it. At least not right now. But I appreciate the offer." She whispers.

"Well it's still on the table, if you ever change your mind." He tells her and still hadn't moved his hand.

"I know. You really do enjoy playing Superman. I half expect you to come in wearing a cape tomorrow." She says with a soft smile.

"Well if you wear the leather, I'll definitely wear the cape." He says and Suki makes a quiet sound of amusement, that wasn't quite a snort but resembled one.

Unbeknownst to Naruto and Suki, Jirayia and Kakashi had arrived early. They stood in the doorway and watched their two lead signers. Both men had agreed silently to not announce their presence just yet.

"That has to be some sort of record." Kakashi whispers to Jirayia.

"What do you mean?" The older man asks the silver haired one curiously upon hearing that.

"Normally, Suki is very territorial of her personal space. I've never really seen her let anyone touch her that long." He observes.

Jirayia felt like pointing out it was purely a platonic touch. He was only caressing her cheek. But then he saw the look in the kid's eyes.

Damn. The kid had it bad. That wasn't a puppy love look. This had the potential to get serious and quickly. Which made Jirayia concerned, given Suki's situation.

"There is a definite chemistry. But I can't help but worry for both their safety, if they get involved and the stalker finds out." The Sannin murmurs.

"That's true. Still I wouldn't recommend anyone stop living their life and allow such a sick individual to have such control over their life." The masked man replies.

Jirayia nods. Kakashi did have a point there. He heads inside the studio and calls out to the singers. He chuckles at how quickly they jumped apart.

"Good morning." The Sannin smiles.

"Hey, Pervy Sage. Wow and Kakashi's here to. What got into you guys? You are never early." The blonde greets him cheerfully.

Suki blinks. Kakashi was EARLY? Damn it. She could sense that her agent was going to give her quite the lecture when they got alone. That could be the only reason why he would show up early. Like Naurto said, they were never early.

"Oh we just decided we should try to be more professional. This Award Show is very important to all of us." He answers.

Soon enough the other band members begin to file in. Suki hated how all eyes were on her. She hated the worry and the pity she saw in them. She felt her eyes turn red in irritation. The "Sharingan" as she called it, tended to come out when she was feeling strong emotions. She figured it had something to do with chemicals and hormones.

"Jugo, I'd like to hear you play a few chords. It's important to get a feeling for your natural style." Gaara says.

The orange haired man nods. He begins playing a bit. The red head watches with a quiet intensity. Suki didn't really know Gaara well, but she recognized that look of complete concentration. Maybe she should focus on practice as well. It was easy to lose yourself when you were making music.

Sakura and Karin were looking at the song lyrics. Karin blinks. Well it wasn't a love song, exactly. But it was suggestive. More suggestive than Suki normally did.

"Do you think she'll sing this?" Sakura asks.

"I don't know. Maybe. I'll try to talk her into it." The backup singer says and looks at some of the lyrics, actually blushing slightly.

"I heard that. How bad is it?" Suki asks as she walks over to join the women.

"Good thing the awards are being shown after most children are in bed." Hinata mumbles, when she glances at the song.

Suki raises an eyebrow. She looks at the lyrics and blinks. Jirayia wasn't pulling any punches with this one. Just looking at the written words was more than enough to evoke erotic images to dance across her mind. It didn't help that she was already attracted to Naruto, she admitted to herself.

"I'll do it." She murmurs.

"Let me see." Naruto says and strides over the women and looks at the song curiously.

He blinks. Damn that was… _hot._ Naruto tries to imagine Suki singing any of that to him and shivers. Her naturally seductive voice combined with those words, was going to be nothing short of explosive.

"You think you can handle this?" Suki asks him.

"Oh I can handle it." Naruto tells her and gives her a cocky smile.

Suki wasn't so sure. The blonde typically did dance songs. Sometimes they were rather flirtatious. His band did a lot of love songs. But none of them conjured the raw sexuality of this number.

"Alright. Let's see what you got because honestly, I think you are way too innocent to do a song like this." Suki says.

"That sounds like a challenge!" The blonde says.

Suki merely shrugs. It was fun to rile the blue eyed musician up. Naruto was just so expressive. It was so different from the reserved family she grew up in. Truthfully, it was… _funny._

"Oh that's it." Naruto says and takes Suki by the hand, pulling her into his arms.

Uchihas did not eep. Uchihas did not eep. Suki repeated this in her head about five times. It was still a close call though. She hadn't seen that one coming.

"Naruto?" She asks.

"I can definitely do the song and I'll prove it to you right now." He tells her.

She cocks her head to the side curiously. The brunette wasn't sure what Naruto was planning to do. But she knew that it was not going to be subtle.

"Jirayia can you play the music for the song?" Naruto asks.

"Sure kid. But try not to give her a heart attack." His Godfather replies and turns on the music.

Naruto smiles when the music came on. He was so going to teach her not to treat him like he was some kid. She had thrown down the gauntlet so to speak and he was not going to back down from her challenge.

Oh and the fact that it gave him an excuse to hold her again, that was definitely a bonus. He smirks when he spins her around, so that her back was against his back and sways to the music. There was not an inch of space between them. He could feel the soft curve of her ass dangerously close to his crotch.

"Loser what are you trying to prove?" Suki says and tilts back her head enough to look him in the eyes.

"That I'm not that innocent." He whispers hotly in her ear in a voice that conjured images of lovers locked in the heat of passion between satin sheets.

Suki wasn't sure why just that one sentence had driven her imagination into overdrive though. She normally wasn't so specific in her fantasies. Satin sheets? Where had that come from?

"Prove it." She whispers back voice that reminded Naruto of a Siren from Greek Mythology.

If the Sirens had sounded anything like Suki did at the moment, he could totally understand the sailors. He would have followed that voice anywhere. Even if it meant crashing his ship against the rocks of the shore.

Suki smiles and decides two could play this game. She throws her arms behind herself and around his neck, slowly gliding them across his neck, shoulders, and biceps suggestively. She sways to the music, her hips swishing from side to side hypnotically. Her backside lightly brushing against him in a sensual taunt, as if DARING him to try something.

"Tease." He actually growls at her and his hands lightly caress down her breasts as he rocks against her.

Suki shivers at the growl. The implication of it was unmistakable. Sexual frustration. Her imagination decided to mock her again. This time that growl was just the beginning before he would push her against the wall and take her hard and fast.

"That is kinda the point of the song." She says mockingly and wiggles out of his hold, darting back to join her band mates.

Naruto blinks. She did NOT just do that. That fucking evil tease. She got him all worked up and LEFT him. Oh he was so going to get her back for that one.

"Well I suppose that means our lead singers are willing to do the song." Kakashi muses.

Suki somehow managed not to blush. The musician was able to give a nod. To hide her embarrassment, she glances at Hinata who was working on some of the dance moves. The brunette was impressed by how flexible the other woman was. Damn, how did she pull off splits like that? That looked like it should be extremely painful.

Practice goes on for hours. The singers were working on memorizing the lines. The dancers practiced moves. Those who played instruments were worked on memorizing the chords. Finally, the Sun started to go down and that signaled the end of their session.

"Suki, you want me to go with you?" Naruto asks.

"No, it's fine. Itachi is waiting outside for me. But thank you." She says and saunters off.

Gaara shakes his head. He places his hand on his friend's shoulder. The red head leads Naruto off with him.

"I think she's intelligent enough to realize you probably want some payback for her…teasing during your dancing." He offers.

"Yeah. Probably. I can't believe she'd just wind me up like that and then dart off." Naruto says.

"Naruto, you've only actually known her a day. There's a lot you don't know about her." Gaara reasons as he gets into his car with Naruto and they drive back to the drummer's place.

Naruto knew that his friend was right. He had barely known the lead singer of Chidori for just over a day. But he couldn't help, but feel like it had been longer.

"You're right. So did you find out anything?" The blonde asks.

Gaara used to be a police officer before joining them. He still had connections with the force. He wasn't particularly shy about using them when the situation called for it.

"As far as I can tell, no report was filed by her. That's to be expected. My best guess is she's scared of what her stalker will do if he finds out she went to the police." He offers.

"Yeah. I know. It still sucks. I want to…you know, but she doesn't really know me. So she wouldn't let me…" He trails off.

"Protect her? Naruto, from what little I know of that woman, I doubt she would let you protect her, even if you had known each other since you were babies. She seems rather…self-sufficient." The red head observes.

Naruto couldn't argue with that. Suki did seem to go out of her way to do everything herself. Even if it was something as simple as adjusting the audio settings at the Studio.

"Yeah. I get it. I wish she had filed a report though. It sounds like this isn't the first time this guy has pulled something like this." He mutters.

"I do as well. But you can't force these types of things. I remember when I had my own…issues." The red head recalls.

"With Deidara? Oh yeah. That guy was psychotic. What was with his obsession with art and exploding things?" The blonde muses.

"I don't know. I'm just glad the idiot went and got himself killed in some gang war. Now I don't have to deal with it." The drummer replies.

Naruto nods. Deidara had been obsessed with Gaara. He didn't know if it was because the other blonde had been in love with him or if he had just fixated on Gaara because the red head added some fireworks into their show one time. There had been a lot of beautiful big bangs that night. Since Deidara had a bang fetish, well yeah.

"You want anything to drink?" Gaara asks when they enter his house.

"Nah, I'm good." Naruto says.

Gaara nods as he grabs himself a bottle of water, before returning to Naruto. The red head turns on the tv. He shakes his head at what he saw on the news.

 _"And finally rumors are flying about a possible merger or collaboration between Chidori and Rasengan. The band members have been spotted entering and leaving the same recording studio on the same day at least twice."_ The pretty reporter says.

 _"That's right. This will definitely make some big waves in the music industry if anything comes of it."_ The host of the show continues.

 _"And I'm sure this footage is going to have the rumors flying."_ The reporter agrees.

 _The screen shows Suki and Naruto in he convertible. You couldn't hear what they were saying, but it alternated between amusement and what seemed to be a deep conversation. Naruto knew that they had been discussing music. But without the audio, it looked pretty…suggestive._

"You my friend, are so screwed. The press is going to be on this like a dog on a bone." Gaara says.

"Yeah." Naruto sighs in misery.

Honestly, he wouldn't have minded the rumors. It just came with the business. But Suki was dealing with some creep who was after her. If the stalker saw that and jumped to the same conclusions that the reporter and the host did, it might not end well.

"I better warn her about this. I'll call Kakashi. I don't have Suki's number. But she has mine." He says.

"You gave her your number? That was pretty bold of you." His best friend states in amusement.

Naruto nods. He quickly dials the silver haired man's number. There wasn't much time to waste. Who knew if the freak was currently watching the news or not.

"Oh hello, Naruto." Kakashi says.

"I need Suki's number. It's important." The blonde says, not in the mood to chit chat.

Kakashi tilts his head, though Naruto couldn't see it due to them talking on the phone. The blonde sounded almost frantic. Naturally this made the music agent grow concerned.

"Naruto, what is going on?" He asks.

"You might want to turn on the news. That will explain it. But I have to talk to her now." The other man insists.

"Alright 555-5555." Kakashi tells him and turns on the news.

Uh oh. Once he saw what was on the tv, he mentally winced. Damn it. Now was definitely not the time for rumors of a romantic relationship to be swirling about Suki and Naruto. They had to deal with her stalker first.

"Yeah. Exactly. Thanks." Naruto says, hanging up on Kakashi and dialing Suki's number.

Suki was relaxing in a nice hot bubble bath, when she heard her phone ring. She frowns and answers it. She wondered maybe if it was Kakashi checking in on her. He could be a mother hen at times.

"Kakashi, I swear to God that I'm fine." She says.

"I'm not Kakashi. It's me." Naruto says.

"How did you get my number?" The brunette asks and was shocked when she heard Naruto's voice.

"I asked Kakashi. Listen, have you turned on the news today, like at all?" The blonde inquires.

"Not really. No. Why?" Suki asks suspiciously.

"It looks like someone spotted us leaving the music studio together. The press is having a field day." He explains.

"Damn it! Not now." She growls in frustration and imagines all sorts of horrible scenarios.

"I know. But I figured I should give you a heads up. Are you safe where you are?" He asks.

"Me? I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about. He's very jealous. Every time I try to date, it doesn't end well." She says.

"So this is a regular thing. He doesn't leave you alone." Naruto says.

"Naruto, I appreciate the heads up. I'm sure we can deal with the press. It's hardly the first rumor going around about our love lives. But don't ask any questions about him, okay? I'm not really ready to talk about it. I don't want to drag you into this." She warns him.

"It looks like the press already drug me into it anyway. So you might as well tell me what is going on. Because now I'm involved in it. There's no way your stalker isn't going to find out about this. It's all over the news." The blonde counters.

"Alright. Alright. I guess, we should probably met and talk about this. You know where Itachi lives. You can come see me. Just give me a few minutes to get dressed." She says.

"Get dressed?! You're naked?" He asks.

"That is usually what getting dressed means. Yes." Suki replies sarcastically.

"Well I don't want to make you uncomfortable. If you like to prance around your place naked…" He trails off.

"You are such a loser. I'm taking a bath." She tells him.

"Oh. Well yeah. I'll be there soon." He tells her and hangs up.

 _"I'm taking a bath."_ Damn he didn't now that four words could trigger a hard on. But images of a naked Suki, a wet naked Suki were definitely more than enough to do it.

He tries to shake those images off. This was more important than having a sexy daydream. Naruto quickly heads off to meet with Suki.

By the time he arrived, Suki had managed to throw on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. Naruto saw that Itachi was with her. Oh…this might not go over so well.

"Don't worry. I'm not angry with you. I know how the press is. Still, this isn't an easy story for Suki to tell. So I am here to offer moral support." Itachi says, seeing Naruto's wary expression.

"Oh um okay." Naruto says.

Suki sits on the couch by the fireplace. She gestures for Naruto to join her. She bites her lower lip. Oh yeah, she was definitely nervous.

"This man has been at it for awhile, ever since I joined Chidori and a little bit before that." She murmurs.

"Yeah. So he's a dedicated stalker. Got it. Go on." Naruto encourages her.

She sighs and looks at Itachi. Her older brother hadn't been kidding when he said he was here to offer moral support. It seemed that this was incredibly difficult for her to talk about.

"I was young when I got into the industry. So maybe I was just naïve or too stupid to pick up the signs. There was another musician, he was very…supportive of my career. He was always encouraging me and showering me with praise. I came from a traditional Japanese family. My father isn't the warmest man on the planet. So I enjoyed the attention. It all started off innocent." She mumbles.

"I should have realized what was going on soon. I am sorry, little sister." Itachi murmurs.

"It's not your fault." Suki says with a sigh.

Naruto blinks. He didn't like the sound where this was going. But he nods his head for Suki to continue.

"Anyway, I knew him for years. I think that he was smart. He waited until I was legal to let me know that he was interested in me for more than just my voice. It was subtle at first. He'd ask me to stay longer for practice. He'd brush up against me more than was normal. But then he started making comments that were…suggestive and the brushes became well…more like gropes." She admits.

"Did he try to…do more than that?! Because if he did, I swear I'll find this guy." Naruto says.

"No he didn't force me or really try to force the issue too much. The man was older than me, a lot older. I wasn't interested. I didn't feel comfortable anymore. So I left and formed my own banned. I thought that would be the end of it." The Uchiha woman explains.

Naruto was relieved that his worst fears hadn't been confirmed. But he still got a very uneasy feeling about this. Still he asks her to finish her story.

"I know he has me followed sometimes. He'll send letters and sometimes include pictures of me. This was the first time they were…so intimate. I think he's upset because of the collaboration between us and Rasengan. He wants Chidori to go back to the our original group." She finishes.

"So you think he's ramping up the stalking because of that?" The blonde asks.

"I think so." Suki admits.

"So when he thinks that we are together, he's probably going to go even more crazy." Naruto says.

Suki just nods. She couldn't deny it. The singer was just grateful Naruto hadn't asked for a name.

"So who is he? You said you worked with him for a long time. You know this guy." The blonde asks.

Damn it. He just had to go and ask. Fuck! She had to think of something quick. She didn't know what Naruto would do exactly if she told him, but she knew it wouldn't end well. She looks at Itachi helplessly.

"I think that's enough for today." Itachi says.

"The Hell it is! This guy is creepy as fuck. He might actually go on a shooting rampage if he thinks we are together. I have a right to know. Because now he's probably going to be stalking me to!" The blonde protests.

"Yes, you do have a right to know. But I don't want my sister to be upset further. If I tell you, I want your word that you won't do anything without asking Suki about it first." He says.

"Alright. I promise. Who is he?" Naruto asks.


	4. Chapter 4

Just Dance

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. So now we get to see Naruto's reaction when the identity of the stalker is revealed to him. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Notation: I'm aware that falling for each other this fast isn't the most "realistic" portrayal. But I'm hoping that my readers are romantics at heart ;) Just some kissing and things of that nature at this point. No limes or lemons, yet. (But we will get there.) Oh and as usual there is some swearing.

Chapter Four

"Alright. I promise. Who is he?" Naruto asks Itachi, wanting to know the identity of Suki's stalker.

"Orochimaru." He says simply and notes Naruto's wide eyed reaction, it was to be expected.

The blonde couldn't believe it. But at the same time he could. There was something about Orochimaru that just looked so slimy. Still it was hard to wrap his mind around the fact that one of his Godfather's former bandmates was stalking Suki. How had Jirayia worked with such a sick fuck for years and not have noticed?

"It's fine, Naruto. He's too smart to actually try to hurt me. I'm too high profile. Orochimaru just likes to play head games with me." Suki says and tries to reassure the blonde.

Naruto felt white hot anger rush through his veins. It was fine?! Was she out of her mind? It clearly was not fine. This freak was terrorizing her! In no universe was this acceptable!

"It's not fine. He can't just get away with something like this." The blonde practically growls.

Suki shivers at the tone in Naruto's voice. There was something very dark and dangerous about it. It was so different than what she had come to expect from the bubbly blonde, she had known for a couple of days.

"If I go to the police, it will be his word against mine. Every thing that I've done in my life will be under a microscopic. Orochimaru is a legend in the music industry. He's been around for decades. Frankly, he has the PR advantage. As popular as Chidori is, I can't compete with someone who started a fucking university when it comes to goodwill. Even if I won the case, it'd probably wreck my career and he knows that." The brunette argues.

"Well the press thinks we are together now. Do you think he'd stop if he thought you had a boyfriend?" The blonde asks.

Suki shakes her head. She knew where Naruto was going with this and it was an awful idea. She'd tried to date in the past. The singer wasn't sure what Orochimaru had done to them, but she knew that somehow he had definitely scared them off.

Suddenly, they would all realize they were moving far away or they just weren't ready for a relationship or something. The terror in their voice as they told her this, had been all too real and she recognized these excuses for the lies they were. She just knew that Orochimaru was involved whenever this happened to her.

"If anything, that would probably set him off." Itachi says.

"Damn it. Well there has to be something we can do." The blue eyed musician says.

"There is no WE in this equation, other than myself and Itachi. You aren't involved." Suki says and tries to put her foot down for the other lead singers own good.

"The Hell I'm not! Turn on the news or look at any magazine. They all think we are together. I know you think you are protecting me, but you aren't. Unless Orochimaru is some kind of hermit, he's going to notice those rumors. So stop being fucking stubborn and let me help you!" Naruto roars at her.

"Stop being annoying! I don't need you to protect me. We just met two days ago. You don't owe me anything and I'm not asking for your help! The rumors will die down eventually. The press is easily distracted. In a week at most, they'll move onto something else." The brunette counters and tries to stare him down.

"If you think that I'm just going to ignore this and let this creep keep harassing you or even kill you, you are so wrong." Naruto says and stares right back at her, recognizing the look for what it was…a challenge.

"Oh boy." Itachi mutters and smacks his forehead with hand in exasperation.

Suki's eyes watered and she blinked first. The brunette rubs them furiously. Naruto smirks in victory.

"Best out of three." She mutters.

"Not going to happen." The blonde says.

"Fuck you, Uzumaki." She growls.

"Yes, please. Though usually I would prefer to be the one on top. I don't mind if you want to take the reigns though." Naruto says with a grin.

"You did not just say that." Suki says and twitches.

"He did, little sister. I do believe he did." Itachi chuckles and prepares to watch the fireworks.

"I'm just saying that I'm flexible. Variety can really spice up the bedroom." The blonde continues and Suki lunges at him.

"Not this time. You surprised me the first time, but it won't happen again." Naruto says, catching her hand.

"Oh really?" Suki asks.

"Really." Naruto says with a nod and blinks when Suki knees him in the stomach, forcing the blonde to fall to the ground, clutching it in pain.

"You were saying?" She asks smugly.

"That's it!" He says and pulls her down onto the carpet, pinning her underneath him.

"Get off of me." Suki snarls at him like a tigress.

"Not until you hear what I have to say." The blonde says firmly and somehow Suki managed to flip them.

Itachi watches and blinks. Soon enough the two of them were rolling around. It was a tangle and blur of limbs. Most of the time the elder Uchiha couldn't tell who had pinned who. Judging by the strange mixture of laughter, taunts, and growls though, he didn't need to step in. They were MOSTLY play fighting. Granted they were playing rather roughly, but they didn't seem to be seriously trying to harm each other.

Finally, Naruto manages to pin Suki down firmly. God she was a wildcat. The blonde pants and looks down at her. Her hair was splayed out all along the carpet, eyes ruby red, and face had turned a rosy shade of pink from their "battle." She was panting and trying to catch his breath, just as much as he was.

"God, you're beautiful." He whispers into her ear, so only she could hear it.

Suki felt herself blush. She wasn't a shy person by any means. You couldn't be shy and sing in front of tens of people on a regular basis. But there was something about the way he said it and the way his eyes looked at her almost reverently that made those relatively innocent words sound so…seductive.

"Thank you. Now get off of me." She mumbles, squirming against him.

That just made things more awkward. Naruto was enjoying the feeling of her underneath him and now that she was moving, it just made them line up even better. He could feel her breasts against his chest and her legs against his. He was getting way too excited by this. She was bound to notice soon. But he didn't want to move and break the moment.

"Only if you promise to let me help you." He says.

Suki nodded. She knew that it was a dumb idea to agree to that. But he was just so damn stubborn. That and she could feel how strong he was. She had trained in martial arts most of her life. It was a very rare person who could actually pin her down like this. Naruto was like a mountain at the moment. She wasn't going to be able to move him.

"Good." He says and reluctantly gets off her, offering Suki his hand to help her up.

She takes it. The brunette blushes when she sees his sapphire blue eyes staring at her so intensely. She felt his arm wrap around her waist to steady her, as she was pulled up.

"Well perhaps I should leave you two alone." Itachi muses.

"ITACHI!" Suki cries out in embarrassment.

"It's fine, Suki. You are a grown woman. Besides, I like him. He can actually keep up with you. Really, Naruto. You're stamina is quite impressive and you are even more stubborn than she is." Itachi muses with a chuckle.

"Um thanks." Naruto replies and rubs the back of his head sheepishly as Itachi heads upstairs.

"So…I guess that about covers it. I'll see you at rehearsal." Suki says.

She couldn't believe she had just done that. Suki had just rolled around with him like that in front of Itachi. Talk about embarrassing.

Truly it was disturbing how little control she had around him. The way she responded to his touch. It wasn't safe to feel this way right now. If Naruto was smart, he'd avoid her like the plague. But it looked like he was choosing not to be smart right now.

"Do you really want me to go?" He asks.

"No. But you should. It's not smart for you to stay here too long. The press already thinks we are together. I don't know if he's following me or not. The first time, I doubt he knew Itachi was back in the city. He might now though." She says.

At first, her answer angered Naruto. It pissed him off that Orochimaru had so much control over her actions. Then he felt happy. In her own way, her answer showed that she did care about him. Suki probably thought she was protecting Naruto in some way. And then, he just felt incredibly sad. He wondered how many other times she had altered her behavior to protect other from this freak. And he was back to anger again. Damn Orochimaru to Hell.

"Forget about Orochimaru. Pretend he doesn't exist. Do you want me to go?" He asks.

 _"Forget about Orochimaru. Pretend that he doesn't exist. Do you want me to go?"_ His words echoed in her head. If only it was that easy. God, she wished she had never met the Sannin.

She bites her lower lip at the next part. Suki should say yes. It would be for his own safety. But she couldn't lie. He'd know.

"No. If he didn't exist, I wouldn't want you to go. But he does. So be smart and get out of here. I don't want anything to happen to y-" Suki starts to reply but is cut off by the feeling of Naruto's lips against hers.

She gasps in shock and that was all the opportunity that Naruto needed. He pushes her against the wall and deepens the kiss. His tongue dancing along hers in a sensual seduction. One that she couldn't ignore.

She heard herself moan into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck instinctively. Oranges and honey, she decided. That is what he tasted like. Sweet, pure, and fresh. She normally despised sweets, but the honey was surprisingly addicting.

"I want you to forget about him. Just for awhile." Naruto murmurs between kisses.

Chocolate covered cherries. Dark, luxurious, and exotic. The blonde notes that's what her mouth tasted like. He groans into the kiss when he felt her begin to kiss back.

Their tongues engaged in a carnal battle for dominance. Suki kissed like she fought, with everything he had. Naruto realized that she didn't do anything halfway.

Suki breaks the kiss. She looks at him with ruby red eyes that were clouded in desire and through those long lashes. Naruto had never seen a more erotic sight in his life. As far as he was concerned, she might as well have had a sign on her that said, _Take Me._

"I wish it was that simple. I mean it, Naruto. I don't want you to get hurt. Orochimaru has some very dangerous people who work for him." She says and looks away, sadly.

"Remember when you said that I was pretending to be Superman?" He asks.

"Yeah. What about it?" Suki asks.

"Well you can stop trying to be Wonderwoman. I don't need protection from him. Forget about him, just for tonight. I'll help you if you let me. " He says and his eyes shine with sincerity.

"Itachi is right. You are more stubborn than me. Alright. Just for tonight and we'll see what happens in the morning." She says and lays her head on his shoulder.

"Good." He says and wraps his arms around her and Suki smiles.

"You're so warm." She murmurs.

"That a good thing?" The blonde asks the other lead singer.

"It's a very good thing." Suki says and leans into his hold, wishing that the moment would last.

Naruto smiles and caresses her cheek. He holds her more tightly. She was so soft and tiny in his arms.

"It's kinda crazy." He murmurs.

"What is?" Suki asks.

"I've only known you two days but it feels like I've known you my whole life." He answers.

"Mmm Naruto that is the most cliché pickup line that I have ever heard. It's sweet, but it is really cheesy." She says with a smile.

"It's not a pickup line. I mean it." He protests and Suki places a finger against his lips, shushing him.

"I know. I was just teasing. You're…cute when you get flustered." The singer admits.

"Oh. Good. It's good to see you relaxing. How about we watch some tv?" He says and gestures to the couch in the living room that had a big screen tv in front of it.

"Alright. You can pick the channel. I don't really care." She says and sits on the couch.

Naruto flicks it to the comedy channel. He figured Suki could use some laughs. He gets behind her and starts rubbing her shoulders. A massage might do wonders.

"Naruto?" She asks.

"Shit! You're tense. Your muscles are so tightly wound. That's gotta be painful. You really could use a massage." He observes.

"Well if it's just my shoulders, I guess it's okay." She says and turns her attention back to the tv screen.

Naruto smiles and rubs her shoulders more. He smirks when he hears her sigh in pleasure and moan, leaning back into him. The physical chemistry was electric. It was like they were magnets and just couldn't resist each other's pull, he thought.

"That feels so good." She mumbles.

"Good. Just relax." He says and places a soft kiss along her collarbone and continues the massage.

His hands were large, warm, and so gentle. She felt her heart skipping a beat here and there. It felt almost painfully good. But each time, she wanted the feel to return and it always did just a short time later.

"If you ever retire from music, you could always become a massage therapist." She suggests.

"I'll keep that in mind." He says with a chuckle and growing bolder he kisses her neck more, nipping lightly.

"Nhh!" Suki moans and squirms when she felt his lightly graze her throat and the feeling of his mouth against her.

Naruto smirks. He hadn't expected THAT much of a reaction. Oh yeah, her neck was definitely one of her spots. It also looked like she liked being bitten or at least nipped.

She turns around once he let go and kisses him hotly. He could feel her yank him by the hair to pull him down to her. He didn't mind though. Her roughness was arousing by itself. She wanted him, almost as badly as he wanted her it seemed. He was all too happy to return her kiss.

"Sorry. My n-eck has always been really sensitive." She whispers, breaking the kiss.

"Oh you definitely don't have to be sorry. Good to know." He tells her.

"I just…don't want to lead you on." She says.

"What do you mean?" Naruto frowns, not liking the direction the conversation was starting to go in.

"I like you. I like you a lot more than I should really. But I don't sleep with a guy on the first date and this doesn't even really count as a date." She says.

"Ohhh." Naruto says.

Yeah, that was frustrating. But at least she wasn't rejecting him completely. It was nice that she was giving him a warning now. Naruto definitely would have liked to take things a lot further physically, but he wasn't going to push it.

The woman already had a stalker. It was a miracle that she was being as affectionate as she was. Besides, she was right. He was the type to sleep around either. But fuck he was going to need a cold shower.

"Sorry." She says.

"No. It's fine. I mean…I completely get it. So just kissing and necking for now? That's fine. Those are fucking amazing already and if you want to go further, just let me know." He tells her.

She nods. Suki figured it probably wasn't a good idea to tell him that she did want to go further. But it wasn't a good idea. First of all, she didn't want him to think that she was that easy. Secondly, there was still Orochimaru to consider.

"What about spanking?" He asks.

"What?!" Suki asks in disbelief.

"You are being bad. You deserve one. We agreed no more Orochimaru for tonight and you were thinking about him. Your expression got all serious." He says.

"You are out of your mind if you think you are spanking me and you aren't some mind reader!" She protests.

"So are you going to sit there and tell me that you weren't thinking about him?" The blonde demands.

"Alright. Maybe I was a little." She admits.

"I knew it. Shit. He's really gotten under your skin. You shouldn't have to live like this, Suki." He tells her.

"No one should. But it's just a fact of life right now." She replies.

"So is it really the not on the first date rule or about him?" He questions her.

"A little of both…" The brunette answers honestly.

"Suki, you don't have to be afraid. You have Itachi and me, right here. You're safe." He tells her.

"That's sweet, Naruto. It really is. But it's not my safety that I'm worried about right now." The other singer informs him.

"Don't worry about me. I'm a black belt in karate." He reminds her.

"That is impressive. But that's not going to stop a bullet." She says.

"If you really think that it's at that level, you should go to the police." He tells her.

"No. I can't. Can we go back to kissing? That was a lot more fun than this conversation." She says.

"Yeah it was. But I mean it. I know you won't though. But I won't let anything happen to you or me." He says and kisses her again.

She smiles and kisses back. The rest of the night passed quickly. More kisses and caresses were exchanged. Somewhere along the way, they fell asleep.

Naruto smiles when the Sun's early morning light came through the window. He woke up before Suki. She looked so beautiful when she was asleep. The brunette was curled up into him so sweetly. He was relieved to see how relaxed she looked.

"I want to wake up every morning, just like this." He murmurs and brushes the bangs out of her eyes.

He knew that it should terrify him. Naruto was falling hard and fast. Way too fast. He had always believed in love at first sight in theory. But in practice, it had never happened. Maybe he was just deluding himself and it already had. At that moment, everything was perfect though.

So naturally something had to ruin it. He saw something black dart past the window out of the corner of his eye. Naruto goes to investigate.

Shit! It was Orochimaru. His eyes widen and he races back to Suki, picking her up and rushing her up the stairs. He had to get her away from windows. Who knew if that freak was packing heat?

"Nn-aruto? What the Hell?" Suki murmurs sleepily, as she feels herself being picked up and raced up the stairs.

"It's Orochimaru. I saw him outside the house. I had to get you away from the windows." Naruto explains in a rush and that wakes Suki up fast.

"W-hat? He's here?" She asks.

"He was. I don't know if he still is. ITACHI!" Naruto calls out.

"What is it?" Itachi asks, racing towards the sound of Naruto's yell, not sure what was going on.

"Call the cops. I saw Orochimaru outside the window downstairs, in the living room. I don't know if he's still there." He says.

"I'm sorry Suki. But we really have no choice at this point." Itachi says and he quickly does exactly that.

"Hello, I need a police car here as soon as possible. We had someone looking in one of our windows. We are afraid he might be armed." Itachi states.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry." Suki says.

"Suki, you have nothing to be sorry about. This isn't your fault. It's his and when I get my hands on that fucking creep…" Naruto growls.

"They are sending someone over. They say they'll be here in about five minutes. Until then we are to lock the doors and stay away from any windows." Itachi explains.

"Got it." Naruto says with a nod.

Suki sighs. There would be no going back now. They had called the police. They would want a description. All Hell was about to break lose.

Naruto seemed to sense her anxiety. He wraps his arms around her. She leans into his hold.

"It's going to be okay. Don't worry." He tells her.

"I hope so." She mumbles and lays her head on his shoulder, allowing herself to be enveloped completely in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Just Dance

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. So in this chapter Suki goes to the police and Orochimaru gets more screen time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter Notation: Suki and Naruto get closer. Orochimaru makes a grab for Suki. Don't worry though, she'll be okay. Gaara gets steps up to the plate. No offense intended to golden retrievers. ^^ I love them.

Chapter Five

The police arrive rather quickly. A couple officers head into the house. They were heavily armed and Suki was sure they were wearing bullet proof vests.

"Is anyone here?" One calls out.

"We're upstairs." Suki replies and sighs in relief when she hears the cop's voice.

"We have a couple squad cars outside the house and searching the surrounding neighborhood. Can you give us a physical description of the man you saw?" He asks, once he was inside the room with them.

Suki bites her lower lip. This was the moment she was dreading. The brunette honestly didn't know if they'd actually believe her or not. Even if they did, she knew that she was potentially putting her career on the line.

"Tall. Long black hair. Very fair skin. Golden eyes, long tongue. Generally seen in a business suit. Medium build." She answers.

"Alright. How old would you say, he was?" The cop asks.

"He's in his fifties.". But he's in excellent shape for his age. Plastic surgery tends to have that effect." She mutters.

"So you know this man?" The officer continues questioning her.

Naruto squeezes Suki's shoulder comfortingly. He knew this was difficult for her. He wished that he could make it easier for his fellow lead singer somehow.

"Unfortunately, I do. Really well. His name is Orochimaru. He used to be my band manager back when I was in _Serpent's Teeth._ " She answers.

"Orochimaru? Are you sure it wasn't just someone who looks like him?" The man asks.

Itachi rolls his eyes. He had expected something like that. Honestly, he didn't know why it would shock people. Orochimaru spent most of his time inviting children to his Music Camps and molding them into whatever he wanted them to be. Did no one else notice how twisted that was?

"I'm positive. I'd appreciate it, if you could be discreet about this. I don't want it to get leaked to the press. That might make him more dangerous." She says.

"I shall use as much discretion as I can. When cases like this involve celebrities, it tends to get ugly very quickly. Are you injured at all, ma'am? He inquires.

"No. I'm fine. Naruto saw him and took me upstairs." She replies.

"Well if he already knows where you are staying, I would suggest a hotel. He's less likely to do anything in a crowded area." He offers.

"Yes, I think that would be best as well. Thank you, Officer." She says.

"Have you had any defense training or do you have a gun?" He inquires.

"I have and I don't have a gun." She replies.

"Good. Well I wouldn't stay alone. Maybe your brother could stay with you in the hotel." He suggests.

"If I do that, then he'll know that Suki left." Itachi points out and the officer sighs, conceding that he had a point.

"I'll go with you, if you want me to." Naruto says and desperately hopes that she would say yes.

He couldn't imagine leaving her alone. Not with that freak stalking her. The blonde knew that Suki tried to put on a tough front, but he knew that she was scared deep down.

"I'd say it's too dangerous, but he already saw you with me. He knows about you." She says with a heavy sigh and Naruto nods.

"It'd be a good idea for you to have someone with you." The police officer adds.

"Yeah. Alright. You can come with me. Let's pick somewhere that isn't too fancy. He'd probably expect me to choose a five star hotel. It's what I'm used to." She muses.

The police officer nods at this. He tells them to call the station if anything else happened. The cop receives a call and he puts it on speaker.

"Sorry, but he must have run off. We found a tie outside the window. So the man was definitely dressed up. Maybe we can get a DNA sample off of it." The other officer says.

"Good. Well we should head off and get this filed. Stay safe. Do not hesitate to call us if you feel anything is amiss." He informs Suki before heading off.

"Wait awhile, just in case he doubles back. I'll book you a room at a hotel." He says and pulls out his cell, dialing the number.

"Yes, I would like to book a room for under the name Taka for myself and another person. I'm willing to pay for a week's stay in cash." He says.

"Taka?" Naruto asks Suki.

"Using our real names is too traceable. So he made up a last name." She answers and Naruto nods.

A short while later, they were in a hotel. It wasn't a cheap run down one or particularly luxurious. Naruto decided comfortable was the best way to describe it. He wouldn't have minded if it was just some shack in the middle of the woods though, as long as he was with Suki. This way he knew she was safe.

"Since we slept together on the couch last night, I guess you won't mind sharing a bed?" She asks.

"Me? Mind sharing a bed with a beautiful woman? Definitely not." The blonde says and Suki shakes her head in amusement as she opens the door of their room.

Suki sits on the bed and looks around. There was a bed, a tv, computer, connected bathroom, and a rather tiny kitchen. All in all it was exactly what she needed right now.

"So you hungry? We could see what they got in the kitchen or go down the dinning room." He offers.

"A little. Let's see what they have here first." She murmurs and lets him browse for her, feeling rather sluggish after everything that had happened.

"Score. I found some chocolate covered strawberries." He says, heading back to he with a bowl of them in hand.

"Mmm great. I love those." She says and reaches for them.

Naruto shakes his head. He might as well have some fun while they were waiting for the police to catch Orochimaru. He sits on the bed, pulling her into his lap, and places one by her mouth.

"You are trying to hand feed me?" She asks in amusement and Naruto nods.

"Alright. I guess." Suki says grabbing the strawberry between her lips and eating it, before lightly sucking on his fingers.

Naruto shivers. Damn she really was an evil tease. The feeling of her lips against his skin was driving him crazy.

"Bite off more than you can chew, loser?" She asks sassily.

"I'll show you more than you can chew!" He says, pushes her until she was laying on his lap, and kisses her heatedly.

Suki kisses back and moans when he deepens it. The brunette squirms in his lap and Naruto glides his hands over her clothed breasts and ass teasing. He wondered how far he could push his luck before she'd stop him.

 _God that felt good,_ Suki thought as she arched into his touch. She eagerly returns his kiss. The other singer knew that she should probably push him away, but a few minutes couldn't hurt. It was just kissing and a little caressing.

"It'll definitely look natural on stage." She murmurs, breaking the kiss.

"Yeah." He agrees.

"Maybe if this ever gets resolved…we could go to dinner or something?" Suki asks.

"Well we already slept together, I think we are past the dinner stage. But yeah, sure that sounds good to me." He says with a smile.

"You are making that sound way more dirty than it was!" She protests.

"Just having a little fun. But did you have a place in mind?" The blonde asks.

"There is this really great seafood place not far from where I live." She suggests.

"Ah cool. I love lobster." The blue eyed man says.

"Their shrimp is also really good." Suki adds.

"Well it's not better than the sexy shrimp I have in my arms." He says cheekily.

"You did not just call me a shrimp!" The brunette growls.

"A sexy shrimp?" Naruto asks.

"I am not short!" She protests.

"You are very tiny. I like it though. It means I can wrap my arms around you and pick you up easily. Well most of you is tiny, except for these and this." The other musician says as he traces his hand over her breasts and backside.

"You are such a pervert!" She scoffs.

"Maybe. But you started it by sucking on my fingers." Naruto defends himself.

"I guess I can't argue with that one." Suki mutters.

Naruto takes out his cell. He decided he should probably let Kakashi and Jirayia know what was going on. They'd be worried if they didn't show up to practice on time.

"Hey, Jirayia. Um I got a lot of news. Are you free and sitting down?" He asks his Godfather.

"Yeah. I'm here kid and sure. What is it?" The white haired man replies and sits down, wondering what on earth would draw such a reaction from his Godson.

Naruto looks at Suki. He wasn't sure if she wanted anyone else to know about Orochimaru. She shakes her head no. He gives her a look like, _Come on._ But she keeps shaking her head. Sighing, he returns his attention back to the Sannin.

"Well Suki and I might not make it to practice today." The blonde begins to explain.

"Are you both okay?" He demands to know.

"Yeah, we're fine. We just decided to practice our dance moves at a club. It'll be more natural that way and since the press already thinks we are together, no reason to keep it a secret." He says.

Jirayia nods. It was sound logic. He had no idea that Naruto was lying through his teeth. Why? Because the blue eyed man had never lied to him before.

"So you can let the others know? We don't want them to worry and calling everyone would be a pain in the ass." Naruto continues.

"Yeah. Sure, I can kid. Have fun." Jirayia says and hangs up.

"He'll tell them. Don't make me lie for you again. I don't like lying, especially not to Jirayia." He says.

"I'm sorry. I just…don't want to draw more people into this if I can help it. It's nothing against them. Thank you for keeping it a secret." She says and brushes her lips against hers.

"I am such a sucker." He mutters and kisses back.

"How do you figure?" Suki asks him curiously.

"I should be mad that you made me lie. But you kiss me and I can't be mad anymore. I'm already addicted to the feeling of your lips against mine." The blonde replies.

"I'm sorry that you had to lie. But I do like the sounds of that last part." She says and playfully pins him underneath her, deepening the kiss.

Naruto smiles and kisses back. He glides his hands over the sultry brunette's back. It was hard to be upset when you had a gorgeous woman on top of you and she was kissing you.

"Mmm I don't really understand it." She murmurs, breaking the kiss.

"Me neither. It's like we are magnets." He tells her.

"That does make me feel a bit less guilty. At least I don't only want you for your body. You do have some brains." She taunts him.

"Oh really?!" Naruto demands.

"Mhm. It is as very nice body. But you don't exactly have the strongest sense of self-preservation. I was beginning to worry that you were just my sexy golden retriever. Friendly and loyal, but not the brightest." She says with a shrug.

"Oh yeah, you definitely want that spanking." He replies.

"Keep dreaming." She says and rolls off of him.

Naruto smirks and chases after her. The room was only so big. But Suki was very fast and agile. Still Naruto had more stamina, it seemed. He eventually catches her.

"You were saying?" He asks.

"You wouldn't dare!" The youngest Uchiha decrees.

"Wanna bet?" The blonde asks and Suki gulps.

Meanwhile back at Sound University, Orochimaru had managed to avoid the police. Damn it. That had been a close call.

"She's always avoided going to the police for obvious reasons. It appears her new boyfriend must have influenced her." He mutters.

"Are you certain he's her lover?" Kabuto asks.

"They were sleeping next to each other. I find it hard to believe their relationship is purely platonic." He answers.

The silver haired producer nods. He wasn't sure how to broach this subject. But it was one that he knew had to be broached. Things could go south and very quickly now that the police were involved.

"Suki is indeed very talented and I can see why you are fond of her. But is it really worth the potential court battle? You could throw away your entire career and legacy." He warns him.

"Greatness was never achieved by men who were too frightened to seize the day." Orochimaru tells him and Kabuto shuts up.

One did not argue with Orochimaru. Bad things happened to you, if you were stupid enough to do so. Which was why he was surprised the members of Chidori were still breathing. He supposed the dark haired man's obsession with the musical prodigy had something to do with it.

"Are you still planning to proceed with the charity show at the University in hopes that Chidori will agree to the event?" He asks.

"Of course. I see no reason to alter my plans." The Sannin responded as if it had never occurred to him to cancel the event or at least not to invite Chidori.

Kabuto shakes his head. Orochimaru was a musical genius and a genius in general, but when it came to Suki Uchiha that went out the window. Of course he wasn't the first man to lose his composure over a woman. But it was still quite sad to witness what Kabuto viewed as his descent into madness.

"Professor Orochimaru?" A Sound student says, peeking her head inside the room.

"Yes?" He asks.

"I was wondering if I could have an extension. The lyrics just aren't quite working right and I want the song to be perfect." She asks with a smile.

"I'm certain your song will be just fine. No extension. The real world does not give one extensions. I want my students to be prepared to succeed once they leave the Sound." He says with a sickly sweet smile.

"Yes, Professor." She mumbles and heads off.

"Very well. I'll go talk to the press and let them know about our plans for the charity concert. Is there anything else you need?" Kabuto asks.

"I want to find out as much about Naruto Uzumaki as possible." Orochimaru says.

"Yes, of course." The silver haired man says and heads off, muttering about having a bad feeling about this.

A few days later, Suki went out shopping for something to wear for the Awards Show. She was about to head home, when she felt herself pulled into an ally and pushed against a wall.

"It has been far too long, Suki. You are looking well. I suppose having a plaything agrees with you." Orochimaru says.

Suki's eyes narrows. She knees him hard in the stomach. Orochimaru let's go in pain and she glares at him. She was going to have to fight him, if she wanted to get out of the ally with only one entrance.

"Now. Now. That wasn't very polite of you. I was just making friendly conversation." The Sannin chides her.

"Friendly conversation?!" She growls in utter disbelief.

"Of course. It has been such a long time. There is a great deal that we have to catch up on. You didn't even attend your college class reunion. I was most disappointed. You were always my star pupil." He says.

She glares at him. How dare he mention her class reunion?! There were a lot of her classmates that she had wanted to see again. But she hadn't gone because she knew Orochimaru would be there. It hadn't been worth it.

"Fuck you." She hisses.

"Tsk. Tsk. Such language from a beautiful woman like yourself is most unfitting. Do you not agree?" He asks.

"The only thing I agree with is my fist in your face." She snarls at him.

"I know you must be angry with me. But I was only trying to get your attention. Don't worry, I'm not upset with you over the blonde. I know he is just an idle amusement. He's a pop singer. You'll grow bored of him soon enough." The dark haired man observes.

Suki twitches. How dare he?! How dare he comment on her relationship with Naruto?! He had no right to talk about anything, much less her personal life!

"I fail to see what his genre of music has to do with anything. He's NONE of your concern. I swear to God, if you try to hurt him in ANY way, I'll k-." Suki is cut off by Orochimaru pressing his fingers to her mouth.

"That's the fire I like to see in you. It matters a great deal. You and I both know how much you can tell about a person by their music. He's not like us. Naruto is innocent. He doesn't understand what we do. We made such beautifully dark music together. Did we not?" He asks and Suki glowers at him.

"The music was beautiful. Your intentions were not and don't try to pretend that you know anything about him! You haven't even met him and if I have anything to say about it, it will stay that way!" She snarls at him.

"There's my little tigress. I knew she was still in there somewhere. How I have missed you." He says and kisses her.

Suki's eyes widen. She panics. The brunette bites his abnormally long tongue. Orochimaru grunts in pain but doesn't stop kissing her. She tries to shove him away.

That's when she heard it. It was the sound of a gunshot. Someone with a gun had just fired a warning shot into the ally.

"Her biting your tongue wasn't a clue that she wasn't interested?" Gaara asks.

"Who are you?" Orochimaru asks, breaking the kiss to see who had fired off the shot.

"That's none of your concern. But if you don't want a bullet through your head, you are going to leave now and you won't bother her anymore." The red head warns him and raises his gun at Orochimaru to prove his point.

"You won't fire. You could hit her just as easily as me." The Sannin says.

"Do you really want to bet your life on that assumption?" The teal eyed musician inquires.

"Very well. I shall see you later, Suki. Have fun with your plaything. When you grow tired of him, you know where to find me." Orochimaru says and swiftly leaves the ally.

Gaara rushes over to the brunette. Her knees gave out from the shock of everything. He catches her.

"It's alright. Did he hurt you?" He asks.

"No. He kissed me but other than creeping me out, that was it. I need to wash my mouth out. I feel so fucking dirty." She growls.

The red head decides now would not be the best time to say that she was lucky that was all the sick fuck did. He nods at her assessment and leads her to his car. The guitarist thanked God that he had happened to be driving by when he saw the brunette yanked into the ally. If he hadn't, he shuddered to think what would have happened and what Naruto's reaction would have been.

"Do you want me to drive you anywhere?" He asks.

"There's a hotel I'm staying at for awhile, till this blows over. " She quickly gives him the address.

After a short drive, they arrive. Gaara gets out of the car with her. She was surprised when the red head walked her to the door. He frowns hearing, someone inside her room.

"Is anyone staying with you?" He demands.

"Yeah. Naruto is." She answers and suddenly finds her feet rather fascinating.

"I guess I should have known the dancing practice at the club line was bullshit. You two are getting pretty serious." He observes.

"A little…yeah." She replies and knocks on the door.

Naruto opens it. He blinks when he sees Gaara standing next to Suki. Suki looked torn between embarrassment and being shaken up by something. Immediately alarm bells went off in his head.

"Gaara! Suki! What happened?" He questions them.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now. I'm going to use the bathroom real quick." Suki says and heads into the bathroom, Naruto could hear the sink being turned on.

"Gaara?" He demands.

"I was out driving. I saw someone pull her into an ally. It was Orochimaru. By the time I got out of my car, he had her pushed against the wall. He was kissing her. She bit his tongue, I saw that much. He didn't stop. So I fired off a warning shot. He took off." The red head summarizes.

"Shit! Thanks man. You really saved the day. I can't believe that creep tried to molest her like that! Well I can. But fuck. She must be terrified out of her mind." He says.

"And I can't believe that you were sharing a hotel room with her and didn't mention this to me." His band mate mutters a little bitterly.

"Sorry. She wanted to keep it a low profile. You know cause she was worried about her stalker." He says.

"Well I suppose we don't have to wonder who it is anymore. Orochimaru. A Sannin has turned into a lowlife stalker. Pathetic." He growls and Naruto couldn't help but agree.


	6. Chapter 6

Just Dance

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry this one is a bit late. I got sidetracked by some other stories and was battling writer's block on this one. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Six

Suki sighs in the bathroom after rinsing her mouth out with mouthwash and water for what seemed like the thousandth time. She still didn't feel clean. That snake had fucking kissed her and called Naruto a plaything. She had never been more pissed off in her entire life.

"Suki?" Naruto asks from behind the door.

"I'm coming out." She mutters and walks out of the bathroom.

She couldn't look him in the eye right now. Suki had been so pathetic. The brunette should have killed that sick son of a bitch.

Instead of protecting herself, Gaara had saved her ass. It was embarrassing. Now Naruto was going to be even more protective than usual and the lovable blonde might end up getting himself killed. She couldn't let that happen.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks softly and caresses her cheek.

"No. Not right now. Later. I can't right now." She whispers and Naruto nods, pulling her into his arms.

"Alright. We don't have to talk about it today. You're safe now. That's what matters." He whispers in her ear and Suki nods.

He felt her cuddled up against him. It was as if she was trying to burrow into Naruto. Shit. She must be terrified out of her mind. Who wouldn't be with a creep like that stalking them?

"Is there anything I can do to help you feel better?" The blonde asks her gently.

"Don't let go and kiss me. I forget everything else when you do that." She confesses and looks up at him.

"Right. I'm going to go now. I sense this is about to get extremely awkward for me." Gaara says as he heads towards the door.

"Shit! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you, Gaara." The blue eyed singer says.

"It's alright. She needs you now more than I do. I'll see you later. Suki, I'm glad you are okay. Stay safe. I know Orochimaru's kind. He won't give up until he's put down like the dog he is or put behind bars. And I don't mean any offense towards actual canines." The red head mutters as he slips out of the door.

"He definitely has a way with words." Suki muses and Naruto nods.

"Yeah, that's Gaara for you. Now where were we?" He asks his the woman in his arms.

"You were about to kiss me and make me forget everything for awhile." She reminds him.

"Oh yeah. Right." Naruto says with a smile and brushes his lips against hers.

Suki smiles and kisses back. She meant it when she said his kiss made her forget everything else. The normally articulate woman knew that she'd never be able to fully explain how he made her feel by doing something as completely innocent as touching her lips with his.

Well perhaps not completely innocent, she thought dryly. She could feel his hands starting to roam. She moans into the kiss and runs her fingers through his spiky golden locks.

The brunette saw no reason to protest him getting a little grabby. It felt nice. Somehow Naruto could grab her ass and make her feel wanted, instead of irritated or dirty.

"Mmm." She sighs softly in pleasure and breaks the kiss, feeling Naruto wrap his arms around her more tightly.

Naruto wanted to tell her that everything would be okay. But that would just remind her of what happened. So he went with the next best thing. He decided to distract her further.

"So what were you saying about that seafood place?" He asks.

"They have really great food." She says with a smile.

"Do you need reservations?" The blonde asks curiously as he gently strokes her back, causing her to purr.

Suki could actually purr. Naruto had never heard anyone do it before. The blonde would swore she could purr just like a cat. It was strange, but incredibly cute or sexy as Hell. It just depended on the mood.

"Usually you do. But as famous as we both are and with all the rumors circulating in the press, I imagine they'll let us in anyway." She says with a smirk.

"Oh that's just abusing your fame." Naruto chides her gently.

"I prefer to think of it as taking advantages of one of the many perks that being in the limelight can provide us." The brunette replies smugly.

"Oh yes. Well let's go take advantage of that perk then." He says and walks to his car with her.

Suki smiles. She laces her hand with Naruto. It was amazing how he could make her feel as if everything was normal. The brunette could almost pretend that Orochimaru wasn't stalking her. But she knew the truth. Reality would rear its ugly head sooner or later. Still for now at least, she was content just to enjoy the moment.

"You're thinking really loudly." Naruto says once they get into the car and Suki raises an eyebrow at that very odd statement.

"I can tell you are thinking about him. It's written all over face. I won't let him hurt you. The police are checking his ass out. Soon that bastard will be in jail, where he belongs." Naruto promises and leans over to help her buckle her seatbelt, while stealing a kiss.

Suki smiles and returns the kiss. She wish she could be as confident as Naruto was. But she just couldn't. Orochimaru had been doing this on and off for years. She doubted the police would arrest him and even if they did, he could afford the best lawyers. He'd either get off scoff free or with a slap on the wrist.

"I hope so." She murmurs after the kiss.

"I know so. Trust me. That creep is due for a visit from the Karma Fairy." He tells her.

Despite the situation, Suki found herself laughing. Karma Fairy? Did he really just say that?

"Okay, fine. What would you call it?" Naruto as he starts driving them off to the restaurant.

"I would have dropped the fairy and just stuck with karma." She answers and looks out the windows, enjoying seeing the street pass them by.

"Yeah. I guess so. You are all dignified and stuff. You should learn to have some fun once in awhile." Naruto decrees.

"Mmm I suppose that is what I have you for." She offers him a smile and soon they arrive at the seafood place.

Naruto gets out of the car first. He opens the door for Suki. The brunette gets out. Instantly, they are blinded by flashes from various cameras. Two of the biggest stars in music had just shown up and everyone wanted a picture.

"Yeah, probably should have seen that one coming." Naruto mutters, putting on a pair of sunglasses, and giving Suki one.

"Probably." She agrees and they head inside.

"I know we don't have a reservation. But Suki really likes your food. She's been having a rough couple of days. Would you mind cutting us some slack?" The blonde asks one of the waiters who was in charge of seating people.

The waiter was clearly starstruck. He nods and leads them to a private booth. The man hands them a menu and quickly grabs a couple napkins, asking for autographs.

"Sure, who do I make it out to?" Naruto asks cheerfully.

"Jina, please. My daughter is such a big fan of the both of you. She is going to be over the Moon!" He says.

"Yeah. Sure. No problem." Naruto says and Suki signs a similar napkin for the man, who quickly takes their orders, and dashes off.

"I told you, fame has its perks." Suki says with a smile and places her hand on top of Naruto's.

The blonde couldn't help but agree. If he hadn't been a famous singer, odds are he never would have met the Uchiha. At best, he probably would have been like the waiter and maybe gotten an autograph.

"This place really is nice." Naruto says.

"Mhm." Suki replies and glances around.

The atmosphere was very romantic with soft music playing in the background. Every table had a white cloth, a red rose in the middle, and one light scented candle. A complimentary bottle of champagne and two glasses were also there. Clearly, this restaurant was marketed towards couples enjoying a romantic dinner.

"I'm sure their shrimp will be great. Though not nearly as sexy as you." He says with a teasing smile.

"You are seriously not sticking with that, are you? I am not a shrimp!" She growls.

"A sexy shrimp. You're so little. But like I said before, I like it. Just means I can wrap my arms around you easily and pick you up. Maybe push you against a wall or bend you over something…" He trails off and Suki blushes.

"When did you become such a pervert?" She mutters and tries to hide her blush by pouring herself a glass of champagne and sipping on it.

"About the same time that I started sleeping with you." He answers.

Suki gives him a dirty look. Naruto knew exactly what she was saying by it. She wanted him to lower his voice. If anyone over heard him say he was sleeping with her, the press was going to have a field day.

"Naruto." She says warningly.

"I know I'm making it sound dirtier than it was." He says in a whisper and she nods.

Their food was soon brought to them. Suki had her lobster and Naruto had his shrimp. She smiles, happy that he was eating something besides ramen. Other than the strawberries they had the other day, she was convinced that he practically lived on ramen.

Ramen was fine. But it wasn't the most healthy food. She really had to work on improving his diet, she mused.

"Gaara's pretty handy with a gun." She comments.

"Yeah. He kinda has to be. He used to be a cop. So he's trained and everything." The blue eyed singer replies.

"That does explain a lot. That's a new one, from cop to musician. He certainly is an enigma." The brunette observes.

Naruto nods. Gaara was hard to figure out sometimes. But you would never find a more loyal friend. He was really to have him as a band mate. The blonde knew that the red head would always have his back, through thick and thin. No matter what.

"So I know you started really young, but did you always want to be a singer?" Naruto asks.

"No. Honestly, I just entered the talent show because I wanted to get my father's attention. It worked." Suki says.

"Your father has to be an idiot, if you had to go out of your way like that to get his attention. What was he like a workaholic or something?" Her date asks.

"Mmm I don't think daddy issues are a good topic for a first date." She muses and bites into her meal.

"Oh come on. You can't scare me off. I know how good a kisser you are. It's going to take a lot more than daddy issues to frighten me away." He says with a smile.

Suki sighs. She really wasn't sure how to explain her relationship with her father. Fugaku Uchiha was a good man. But he was a very traditional one. He was detached from his children in a way that would have been more befitting of her great grandfather's era, than his.

"Yes, he's always been very focused on his career. Itachi was the son he wanted. I wasn't planned. I was the afterthought. He never abused me. My father just…didn't notice me much before that talent show." She says with a shrug.

"Well it's a good thing he didn't abuse you. Otherwise, I would have to kick his ass. Still that sucks." Naruto says.

"It could have been worse. What about you?" She asks.

"My parents died when I was a baby. I was raised by my Godfather and Granny Tsunade." Naruto says.

Her eyes widen. Shit! She hadn't realized his parents were dead. Now she felt awful.

"I'm so sorry about your parents." She murmurs.

"It's alright. It was a long time ago. They were killed instantly, so at least they didn't suffer." He says.

"Still I really am sorry to hear that." The singer replies and holds his hand tighter as a gesture of solidarity.

"It's not your fault. But I got lucky. Pervy Sage and Granny Tsunade are the best." He tells her.

Suki tilts her head. Tsunade was his grandmother? Well they were both blondes. Maybe they actually were biologically related.

"Is she really your grandmother?" The brunette inquires.

"Oh no. I just call her that. It makes her feel old. Which pisses her off and it's hilarious." Her date replies, grinning from ear to ear at his own "cleverness."

"Mmm that does sound like something you would do. What about you? Did you always want to be a musician?" She asks.

"Oh yeah. Pretty much as far back as I can remember. I was a really hyper kid. Music was really the only place where I could really let loose and not have adults be annoyed at it." He answers her.

"Yeah, you do have an almost inhuman amount of energy. It's a little freaky actually. But I'm sure we can put it to good use." She tells him with a sly smile and places her hand on his knee.

"WAITOR, CHECK PLEASE!" Naruto says.

They pay for their meal and drive back to the hotel. Naruto shuts the door behind them, but forgets to lock it. Suki had given him something of a green light and he was so going to take advantage of it.

He pushes the sultry brunette against the wall and kisses her passionately. Suki wraps her legs around his waist and moans into the kiss. God, she was beautiful and he loved the sounds she would make when he touched her. The feeling of her scent surrounding him and her body so close to his was driving him inside.

"Mmm it doesn't take much to get you going." She muses between heated kisses.

"Just taking advantage of your generous offer to help me burn off some energy." He growls at her and Suki shivers at the primal sound of it.

Suddenly, she felt a bit like a lamb that had been cornered by a very hungry wolf. And this excited her. None of her other boyfriends had ever dared to be this, aggressive with her. Naruto didn't mind pushing her against a wall and taking what he wanted.

"Happy to help." She murmurs and nibbles on his ear.

Naruto places butterfly kisses along her throat. He hears Suki sigh softly in pleasure. Smirking, he decides to suck and nip at the sensitive flesh. The result was almost immediate. Suki moaned loudly and grinds against him desperately.

"Moan for me again. I love it when you moan." He tells her and bites down lightly, drawing another moan from an increasingly excited Suki.

Meanwhile Itachi heads to the hotel that he knew his sister was staying at. He was growing increasingly worried about her. They had finally reported Orochimaru to the police. There was no telling what that snake would do.

He stopped by Suki's favorite fast food place on the way there. Maybe she'd be more forgiving towards his meddling, if he buttered her up with food. He heads to her room and opens the door. It wasn't locked.

"Well…I see that I'm going to have to have a talk with Naruto at this rate. That is my baby sister you are seducing." He observes with amusement.

"Itachi!" Suki shrieks and blushes scarlet, hiding her face in Naruto's neck.

"Oh um hey, Itachi." Naruto says awkwardly.

"I brought dinner. Though it seems the two of you are hungry for something else besides food." He couldn't resist teasing them.

Meanwhile Orochimaru sighs, once he was back at the university. He touches his lips. He could still taste her. It was unfortunate that some red head had stepped in and had a gun.

While he certainly enjoyed kissing her and it surpassed even his wildest expectations, he wasn't willing to die over it. So he had left. He wondered who the red head was so he did some digging.

"A member of Rasengan, it seems. Likely her plaything asked him to follow her around. The Rasengan is becoming quite the nuisance. I'll have to put an end to it." He muses and suddenly, he gets a phone call.

"Hello?" He says in to the phone.

"Orochimaru, please come down to the police station immediately. A charge has been filed against you. You are being charged with stalking and harassment." An officer informs him on the other line.

"This surely has to be a misunderstanding. I shall be there in a few moments." The Sannin replies smoothly and heads off to the police station.

This was incredibly inconvenient. But he was fabulously wealthy. People such as Orochimaru knew how to make the law work in their favor. He was positive that he would be able to get out of this with ease.

It was a bit insulting really. Suki actually thought that he couldn't outsmart the police? Tsk. Tsk. And she normally was such a bright girl. The beautiful singer really should know better than that.

"I am certain this is merely some kind of mistake, officers. I will cooperate with you in any way that I can." He assures them.

"A woman and two men claim you have been stalking a woman. Her name is Suki Uchiha and if you come near her while you are under investigation, you will be arrested. We need to get to the bottom of this. I do hope as you said it is merely a mistake. Still there is proper protocol that we must observe. I do hope you understand? I have been a fan of yours since I was knee high to a grasshopper!" The officer replies.

Orochimaru nods. He would just hire a team of fancy lawyers. He was fully confident that he would get off. It didn't matter what evidence Suki had. Money always did the real talking.

Suki was well off now. She was rich by almost anyone's standards. But she was nowhere near his level of wealth. He was confident in his ability to beat the system. He had done it before.

A short while later, Gaara receives a call. The red head picks up the phone. He mutters his obligatory hello and asks who was calling.

"Gaara, it's me. We brought Orochimaru in today. He knows he's being charged. We told him to stay away from Suki while the investigation was going on." An different officer says.

"That's wonderful news. I'm sure she'll be so relieved to hear that. Though I worry. He might lash out." Gaara mutters.

"More than likely. That's why we suggest that she get some mace or possibly a gun for self-defense, just in casse." He warns him.

"I'll let her know the news. Thank you for calling me." The musician replies.

"We are just about to call her. It's mandatory to let her know after all. But we wanted to keep you in the loop. This may turn out to be a very bumpy ride. Good night, my friend." He tells him.

"Good night and thank you." The red head says and hangs up the phone.

Meanwhile, Tsunade was visiting Jirayia. She could tell by the look on his face that something was troubling him. She had known the man since she was a small child. It was easy to tell when something was wrong.

"Spill it. Don't leave anything out." She orders him.

"Always straight to the point, eh Tsunade?" He says with a rueful smile.

"Always. You know me. I don't fool around. What is it that has you all serious?" The busty blonde demands.

"It's Naruto." He answers.

"What about Naruto? Is he okay? Is he hurt?" She asks suddenly worried sick.

"He's okay, for now. I don't think he's hurt. You know how Rasengan and Chidori are going to perform together at the music awards this year?" He asks.

"Yes. So? I don't see what that has to do with anything." She murmurs.

"The lead singer of Chidori has a stalker." He says.

"Ohhh. Poor thing. Well unfortunately, it happens. It happens a lot more often than most people might think actually. Is she alright?" The woman asks.

"She's pretty shaken up. Got a letter from he stalker. Looks like he got pictures of her in the shower. Naruto's taken a liking to her. The press obviously thinks they are together. I'm afraid it might set her stalker off." He says with a heavy sigh.

"And Naruto is worried about her?" His friend asks.

"Yeah, kid is pretty livid. I can't blame him. It's truly twisted what this stalker is doing to her. Sending her photos and letters like that. He's falling hard and fast though. I hope he doesn't do something stupid. I really hope Naruto just lets the police handle it. But…" Jirayia trails off.

"He's Naruto. Patience and restraint has never really been his thing. So you think he likes Suki then?" The singer inquires.

"I thin he's got a major case of puppy love. It might even be more serious than that. It's hard to tell. They only met each other when our bands started practicing together." He says.

"Well it might be good for him to get involved with another musician. She'd understand his tour schedule and know how to deal with groupies at least. Still you are right to be worried. Do you have any idea who this stalker is?" She questions him.

"I don't. But she might have told Naruto by now. They are growing pretty close." He says.

"Well we should ask the brat. Maybe he'll tell us. Situations like this tend to get out of hand and fast. I don't want anything to happen to him." Tsunade states.

"Me neither." Jirayia agrees.

Tsunade pours them both a strong glass of sake. They were going to need it. One should never deal with such a distressing situation sober. But they were Sannin, they would find a way to deal with it.


	7. Chapter 7

Just Dance

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. If you have any ideas you would like to see in this story, let me know. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Seven

Chidori and Rasengan were back at practice. Jirayia had brought someone to show Suki and Naruto the dance moves. Suki raises an eyebrow. Well it wasn't just an excuse for Naruto to cop a feel, but it was certainly suggestive.

"You okay with this?" Naruto whispers in her ear and Suki nods.

It was outside her normal comfort zone. But there was something almost primal and hypnotic about the song that made it easy to forget that she was going to be performing this in front of an audience of thousands in person and tens of millions on tv. Then again, that might just be because Naruto was her partner. Naruto had a way of making her forget everything, but him.

She didn't know how he did it. The brunette wasn't even sure he was trying to do it. Around him though, everything and everyone else just faded into the background. He was like the Sun in a way. Much like the Sun was the center of the solar system, he had become the center of her world.

"Mhm." She says and almost seems to be "charging" at him as she walks towards him, swaying her hips.

Yeah, Naruto knew that he was supposed to be doing something here. But damn, all he could think about was how nice her hips and ass looked when she sashed like that. He swallows hard.

"Naruto." Jirayia calls out, but the blonde didn't hear him.

"Naruto!" The white haired Sannin tries to snap his Godson out of his daze again to no avail.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi shouts at him and the blue eyed singer blinks, seeming to snap out of his daze.

"Oh sorry! Um what did you want?" He asks cheerfully and rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

Jirayia shakes his head. He couldn't blame the kid. Suki was definitely a beautiful woman and she moved in a very seductive fashion. But still, this was practice. They couldn't afford to waste all their time letting Naruto ogle. He could do that on his own time.

"You are supposed to be practicing your dance moves, not just watching her do it." He reminds his Godson.

"Oh right! Got it" Naruto says and grabs Suki by the hand, pulling her against his chest.

Suki blushes and turns around so her back was facing him. She sways against him, almost allowing her backside to touch his crotch. She felt Naruto wrap his arms around her and smiles.

She was tempted to just let him get away with that. But it wasn't in the routine. She manages to wiggle free of his arms and twirl away, spinning faster and faster.

"Doesn't that make you dizzy?" He asks curiously and she shakes her head no because she had done many routines that involved spinning before, Suki Uchiha was used to it.

The backup singer was looking over the song lyrics. It was clear she was trying to memorize them. The drummers and guitarists practiced playing the cords. Hinata tries her best to memorize the series of complicated steps that she was expected to pull off as a backup dancer.

"Jirayia, think we can work in some more bits with me holding her? I think it'd make it more realistic." The lead singer of Rasengan suggests to the music legend.

"I'll think about it, kid." The Sannin replies and chuckles at his not so subtle request.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. It might get embarrassing if you got an hardon on stage." Suigetsu offers.

Suki looks away in embarrassment. She was not going to be caught blushing. Suigetsu would never have let her live that down. Naruto, however, was not so subtle.

"Shut it, Water Boy!" Naruto growls at him.

"You told him that I was on the swim team in high school?" Suigetsu asks Suki in disbelief.

"I didn't tell him anything. I guess he knows how to Google." She says with a shrug.

"That surprises me. I mean he's such a dumb blonde. Surprised he even knows how to turn on his computer." He says.

Kakashi shakes his head. He gets between Naruto and Suigetsu. The last thing he needed was to have Naruto in jail for murder and a dead member of his band, especially before an awards show.

"Alright. Alright. Easy there boys. No need to fight. Let's just break for lunch. We've already been at this for hours." Kakashi says playing the part of the mediator.

"Fine." Naruto growls in annoyance.

"Suki, I didn't realize you were a lesbian." The violet eyed man says in amusement.

"I'm not. What are you talking about?" Suki replies and raises an eyebrow at Suigetsu's strange statement.

"Well I mean you are dating a big pu-" Suigetsu didn't get to finish this sentence because Naruto's fist goes flying into his face and he had the man pinned underneath him almost instantly.

Suki blinks. It had all happened so fast. Now her lovable blonde was about to beat the ever living Hell out of her sassy band mate. She knew she had to put a stop to this.

"Naruto. Forget it. Suigetsu just likes to run his mouth. He's an idiot. It's lunch time. Let's go get something to eat. There's an ice cream shop just down the street." She offers.

"Well ice cream does sound good." Naruto says and heads off with Suki.

Suigetsu sighs in relief. Jeez. Who would have thought that the blond had such a vicious right hook. Fuck! He was pretty sure that he was going to end up having a black eye. Hopefully, it would go away before the Music Awards. If not he'd need a lot of makeup to cover it up.

She smiles and leads him to the ice cream shop. The brunette didn't protest as he took her hand in his. There wasn't a reason to. Orochimaru already knew they were together anyway.

"One medium vanilla cone, please." She says once they get there.

"Large chocolate cone, please." Naruto adds, placing his order and soon enough they are seated with their ice cream.

Naruto almost forgot about his ice cream cone. Watching Suki eat hers was nothing short of an erotic torture session. The way her tongue and lips moved along it and how she'd occasionally bite.

"Naruto, your ice cream is melting." She tells him after awhile.

"Oh. Yeah, I guess it is." He says and shrugs tossing it in the garbage can.

"You know you really shouldn't waste food like that." She chides him gently and goes back to licking her ice cream.

"Well it's not nice to tease me like that either!" He says.

"And how was I teasing you?" The brunette asks in amusement.

"By licking your ice cream like that." The blonde answers as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Generally, that is how one eats ice cream yes." She says and raises an eyebrow.

"Well you are still being an evil tease anyway." The blue eyed musician protests.

"Were you imagining me licking something a little bit harder than ice cream?" Suki asks slyly.

Well yeah! Who wouldn't? Any straight guy would have. Really this was not his fault. He was innocent and she had been acting like a temptress. How dare she play innocent?

"Maybe." He admits.

"You really are such a pervert. I have no idea how you are going to make it through the rest of the practice at this rate." She muses.

Naruto privately agreed with that. It was definitely tempting to play hooky. Maybe they could come up with some excuse and go back to the hotel room. But he knew they needed to practice. Damn it.

"I'll manage somehow. I'm a professional." He says.

"If you make it through the entire practice, I'll make it worth it for you when we get back to the hotel room." She says.

"Really?" Naruto asks and Suki nods, chuckling quietly.

He really was like a puppy she mused. A puppy that was begging for a treat. It was so cute. Truly it was hard to reconcile this man with the one who had nearly beaten Suigetsu to a bloody pulp.

"Mhm. Besides, I know I'm not supposed to say this, but…" She trails off.

"But what?" The blonde asks curiously, eager to see what was on the beautiful brunette's mind.

"It was kinda hot seeing you pounce on him like that. I like that you're strong. It means you can throw me around a little." She says and runs her hand over his bicep as if to prove her point, while her eyes flash ruby red with desire.

"You're into that? I mean the whole grabbing you, slinging you over my shoulder, and taking you back to the cave to ravish you…thing?" He asks.

"A little. It's not like I'm asking you to beat me up. I'm not a masochistic person. Just you know, it's nice to know that my lover gets carried away sometimes because he wants me that much." She mumbles.

He blinks. Honestly, Naruto was surprised to hear that. Suki had always struck him as if not a Dominatrix or at least very not submissive. The lovemaking that was a little on the rough side, excited her was surprising.

"Whatever gets you going is fine by me. You know as long as no one gets hurt." He says.

"Yeah?" She asks with a smile.

"Yeah." Naruto agrees and brushes a lock of her hair behind her ear, admiring her smile as he did so.

"I'd say check please, but we have a rehearsal to get back to." She says and they head off.

"You are an idiot. You are lucky that Naruto didn't kill you. I don't think I've ever met a bigger dumbass in my life. And trust me, I have met some pretty big ones." They hear Gaara scold Suigetsu as they head back inside.

"Awe come on. I was just having a little fun." He protests.

Suki shakes her head. She had to agree with the red head on this one. Suigetsu was damn lucky he didn't get his ass kicked. Oh well. It was over now. No need to make a bigger deal out of it than it was.

"How are the dance moves coming along, Hinata?" Suki asks.

"They are complicated. But I'm sure that I can m-anage by the time the awards get here." The blunette answers.

The Uchiha woman nods. She had discovered that despite being a dancer, Hinata was rather shy. It was a bit strange. Most dancers tended to be rather confident, eccentric types. The singer mentally shrugs, it wasn't really any of her business.

"Anyway, I think I got like half of the lyrics down." Karin says.

"That's a good start." Suki says with a nod and Naruto spins her back into his arms, causing Suki to blush.

"I think we still need more practice." He says with a smirk.

"Practice does make perfect." The brunette agrees and wraps her arms around his neck, letting him place his hands on her waist.

Naruto couldn't help but agree. God he couldn't wait until practice was over. Then he was definitely throwing her up against the wall or maybe the bed. She had said she liked to be throw around a bit, hadn't she? The blonde was definitely in the mood to indulge her in whatever kinks she might have.

"I was really relieved when I saw that interview about your eyes. They are beautiful. But I was worried that the blood vessels had burst or something and you were going blind." Naruto says as he sways with her.

"Mmm you aren't the only one. It was touching, how concerned everyone was. But they've always been like this. It's run in my family for generations. It's a harmless mutation. It makes a great gimmick for the band though." She muses.

"That and it's very sexy." He tells her.

"Thank you. But you are still going to have to get through the entire practice before we leave. So you watch where you are putting those hands." She warns him.

Naruto pouts. Alright, alright. So his hand had been sliding steadily further south. In his defense though, have you seen Suki's ass? Yeah, that's what he thought.

"I was just having some fun." He pouts.

"You can have your fun later." She tells him and twirls underneath his arm and back into his chest again.

"Alright guys. Good practice. Good that we actually got a real one in. We'll need to be at the top of our game for that award show!" Jirayia says happily and everyone nods in agreement as they all head off.

Meanwhile in Japan, Fugaku and his wife were watching tv. When the news came on. It was the pop culture section. Fugaku normally didn't pay attention to such things. But he was making his tea and too lazy to change the channel.

 _"And now for the news that is rocking the musical world, Suki Uchiha of Chidori was spotted with Naruto Uzumaki, the lead singer of Rasengan, at a restaurant looking rather cozy." The reporter said._

"Fugaku, she's a grown woman." Mikoto says and shakes her head in amusement.

"I didn't even say anything." He protests.

"You were going to suggest that we go and visit them. You want to interrogate the poor boy. He seems like such a nice boy. They look happy together." His wife says.

"A nice boy? He sings in a pop group!" He argues.

"And Suki sings in another band. It would seem they have something in common, a love of music. That's a nice beginning for a relationship. Besides, look at her. She's smiling. Don't scare this one off. If you do, you are sleeping on the couch." She warns him and places her hands on her hips.

Fugaku blinks. He was torn. On one hand, he was biologically programmed to have a "talk" with this singer who was clearly trying to seduce his daughter. On the other hand, he really didn't want to sleep on the couch for a month. Decisions, decisions.

"We are going to the United States. Besides, it has been a long time since we have seen Suki. I shall give her a call." Fugaku says.

"I swear if you embarrass our daughter, you are going to sleep on the couch!" She warns him and shakes her head in exasperation, letting him place the call.

Meanwhile back in the U.S., Suki and Naruto had made it back to their hotel room. This time Naruto remembers to lock the damn door. He was not getting cockblocked again.

"I guess you learned your lesson last time." She says in amusement.

"Damn right I did." Naruto says, sits on the bed, and pulls Suki into his lap.

"Mmm that's good." She says and kisses him.

Naruto smiles and kisses back. The blonde squeezes her ass and deepens the kiss. She still faintly tasted like ice cream. Naruto liked ice cream and he definitely liked Suki. This was a win-win in his mind.

Suki moans into the kiss and shivers when she felt the blonde conquered her mouth. The blue eyed singer was definitely in a take no prisoners mood. He pushes Suki onto the bed. Naruto soon straddles her waist and places her hands over her head, playfully. It was a not so subtle display of dominance, which judging by her ruby red eyes…one that Suki liked.

"God, you're beautiful." He says and sucks on her neck, drawing a loud moan from Suki.

"Nn-aruto. That really isn't fair. M-y neck is really sensitive." She murmurs.

"I know." He says with a smirk and bites down lightly, unbuttoning her shirt.

It was like unwrapping a Christmas present to the blonde. He wondered what type of bra she would be wearing. He got his answer. Hmm purple satin? He liked it. The sensual fabric contrasted nicely against her fair skin and held up her ample breasts rather admirably.

"Tease." She moans and arches against him, driving the blonde wild.

"Takes one to know one." Naruto says and reaches to unhook her bra.

Of course this was when the phone rang. The blonde growls in frustration. He tries to knock it out of the way. Fuck it. It could wait!

"Naruto, that's my dad's ring tone. I have to answer it." She tells him, leaning over the bed and picking it up off of the floor.

"Suki?" Fugaku asks into the phone.

"I'm here, father." Suki says, sitting up Indian Style on the bed and Naruto unclasps her bra, slowly sliding it off of her shoulders and arms.

 **Warning Lime**

"Yes, I'm here." She says and gives Naruto a dirty look, but that dissuade the blonde.

"Good. I was watching the evening news. I saw that you were out having dinner with another singer? When were you going to tell us that you were seeing someone?" He asks and Suki gasps when Naruto caresses her naked breasts in his warm, rough hands.

"Suki?! Are you alright? I heard you gasp." Fugaku asks.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just…thought I had dropped the phone. I didn't though. I just got out of the shower and my hands are slippery." She lies and bites her lower lip trying to keep herself from moaning.

 _God that felt good._ She thought. The brunette had never realized she was THAT sensitive. When he tugs on her rosy pink nipples, she almost fucking lost it and moaned. Thankfully, she managed to stop herself. The brunette really didn't want to explain why she was moaning to her father.

"Ah I see. Well when were you going to tell us?" He insists.

"Well Chidori and Rasengan are going to perform at the music awards together." She says and squirms when she felt Naruto slide other hand underneath her pants and panties.

"While I'm sure that is true, I believe you know me well enough to realize that I'm not falling for it. I saw the way you were looking at each other. That was not purely business." He states firmly and Suki knew there was no wiggling out of this one.

Speaking of wiggling, Naruto's hand was growing bolder. He had cupped her womanhood and was rubbing her. She bite her lower lip hard to keep from letting out the moan that was threatening to spill forth from her lips.

"It's new. I didn't think that at this stage, you need to fly all the way out here to meet him. I mean if we had been dating awhile, maybe." Suki says.

"It is no trouble to visit. I'm certain your mother would love to see you and Itachi. Is he settling in well?" Fugaku asks.

That's when Naruto found her clit. Suki's brain shut down for a few seconds. All she could think that felt sooo good.

"Nhhh yes!" She pants out and Naruto smirks, kissing the back of her neck and nipping lightly.

"Suki?!" Fugaku says, growing alarmed by how she answered him.

"I'm sorry. I slipped on the floor and fell. I'm fine though. Yes, Itachi is settling in very nicely. His home is gorgeous. Of course he still needs to unpack. Alright. Um can I call you back later? I'll ask him if he wants to meet you guys. But it's late here, so it'll have to wait till tomorrow." She says.

"Oh of course. I forgot about the time difference. I am sorry for calling so late. I will speak to you soon. We are both looking forward to meeting him very much." He says and hangs up.

"I can't believe you practically molested me while I was talking to my father!" She yells at him.

"You liked it and you know you did." He says smugly and Suki pounces him.

Of course, Naruto was just fine with this was it meant a half naked Suki was on top of him. He was more than willing to endure the half hearted smacks he was receiving in exchange for that glorious view.

"That's besides the point." She mumbles with a blush.

"The point is the men in your family are the biggest cockblockers on the planet." He says and Suki shakes her head in amusement.

"Well I guess you were a good boy at practice and I did promise." She murmurs and slides her hand into his pants, stroking his erection.

Naruto groans and bucks against her hand. Shit! She was good at that. He vaguely wondered if she knew how to play any instruments. She was really good with her hands and they were just so fucking soft. It was driving him crazy.

"Y-eah, I was and you did promise." He says and kisses her heatedly while sliding his hand underneath her pants to return the favor.

He knew when he found her clit because she moans into the kiss. Getting a little braver he slides a finger in. Suki arches against his touch desperately at that move, yeah he'd found her spot. He smirked at that thought.

"You kn-ow, it's not really fair that I'm the only one that's half naked." She moans out.

"Yeah. Good point." Naruto says and looks like he was about to stop touching her to get his shirt off.

Suki was having none that though. She grabs his shirt and yanks it off him, ripping it in half. Naruto blinks.

"I'm stronger than I look." She says.

"Yeah. I am beginning to notice that." Naruto says and moans when she starts stroking him again and fingers her faster.

She was so hot, wet, and tight. He couldn't even begin to imagine how good it would feel when they finally went all the way. Well he could to a certain extent. His imagination was going into overdrive.

The fact that he could see her gorgeous breasts, her ruby red eyes, and a pale feminine hand sliding underneath his pants to stroke him, was really helpful actually. Fuck that felt good. He could tell by the sounds of her glorious moans that she was getting closer.

"Oh fuck!" She cries out and leans into him as her orgasm washes over her like a tidal wave, Naruto wasn't far behind, and both singers move their hands.

 **End Lime**

"If that's what foreplay is like, I'm not sure either of us would survive actual sex." Suki muses, trying to catch her breath.

"Maybe not. But fuck what a way to go." He says and kisses her.

Suki smiles and returns it. The brunette had never had sexual chemistry with anyone like this before. Mostly because Orochimaru scared off any of her boyfriends usually before it got very far. But even his kiss excited her in ways no one else's had.

"It has to be chemical or something." She says.

"Maybe. Like magnets. I've given up trying to understand why. I'm just glad you are mine." He tells her and laces his fingers with hers.

"Someone's possessive. I think that I might have stroked your ego as much as your d-" She's cut off by Naruto kissing her once more.

"Mmm." She says, moaning into the kiss.

"Damn fucking right I'm possessive. I won't let him touch you again. I promise." He tells her and Suki could only nod, she didn't have the heart to tell him that she felt like this just might be the calm before the storm.


	8. Chapter 8

Just Dance

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Sorry this one is late, I just got caught up on some of my other stories. But just to let anyone know, I'm not abandoning this one. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** Some foul language. May-December romance is an expression used to refer to when someone is dating someone who significantly younger or older than them.

Chapter Eight

Suki wakes up snuggles in the arms of her blonde. She smiles and wiggles out of his hold and kisses his cheek. Then she jumps off the bed and stretches leisurely.

"Forget Sunrises, that's the best view in the world to wake up to." Naruto murmurs and Suki shakes her head in amusement.

"Hey, why'd you stop stretching? I like the jiggling." He protests.

She laughs quietly and gets on her hands and knees on the bed, leaning into him. She gives him a quick kiss and enjoys him returning it, before darting off the bed again. She quickly throws on some clothes.

"You are such a pervert." She says and watches as Naruto slowly gets off the bed and dresses.

"I think any guy would be in my position would be." Naruto says and his eyes dance with laughter.

"You are really good for my ego. Come on. Let's get some breakfast." She says and saunters into the tiny kitchen of their hotel room.

Suki smiles as she gets out some pancake batter. The brunette starts cooking. Naruto wraps his arms around her waist and watches her cook. She could make even the most mundane activity look so seductive.

"Mmm Naruto, I'm trying to cook." She says when he kisses her neck.

"I know." He replies and sucks on her collarbone lightly as he sways against her and watches her mix the batter.

That's when they heard a knock on the door. Naruto raises an eyebrow and goes to see who it was. This time it was Gaara.

"Hey, what's up? Suki is making pancakes! You should stay a bit and have breakfast with us." He says cheerfully.

Gaara sighs. He hated to be the barer of bad news. But someone had to tell them what was going on. Naruto and Suki were not going to take this well. Actually, Gaara was a little worried that Naruto might literally start throwing shit in rage.

"Well I do love pancakes. But I'm afraid I can't stay. I just wanted to let you guys know what is going on." He says and hands the blonde the flyer.

 **Musical Masquerade to be held on next Tuesday at the Sound University from sundown to sunup. Tickets are 15 dollars each and all proceeds will go to charity. We are inviting any band or musician who wants to perform to do so. We are particularly hopeful that Chidori and Rasengan will take us up on the offer. See you there!**

Naruto reads the flyer and his eyes go wide with shock. Then they darken like a stormy sea and he practically snarls as he rips it into tiny pieces and hurls them at the floor. Suki blinks, wondering what had triggered this reaction in the musician.

"Naruto?" She asks uncertainly.

"He's trying to taunt you. Charity benefit may ass!" The blue eyed singer growls.

Suki looks at Gaara for answers. She could tell that Naruto was too far gone to get any real answers out of at the moment. Maybe the red head would prove more helpful.

"Orochimaru is hosting an event at his university. The proceeds go to charity. He's inviting any musician or band that wants to perform to do so. He specifically mentioned our bands. If we don't show up, it's going to make headlines. We'll be known as the bands that don't give a fuck about helping the less fortunate. Bastard has us cornered and he knows it." The red head says with a heavy sigh.

"Damn him." Suki mutters and feels herself being pulled into her almost lover's arms.

Naruto had never been a violent person before. But God dammit did he want to bash that creep's face in. He was fucking terrorizing Suki. He thought he could get away with it to! Didn't he know that she had filed a police report on his ass? Was he crazy.

"Naruto, it's okay. He won't try anything in public. He's a creep, but he's a smart creep. I'm sure he has to know about the investigation going on by now. He wouldn't risk anything that would get him jail time." She murmurs and snuggles into his tight embrace.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. He ran when I fired off the shot, but he's obsessed. These type of people are very dangerous. It'd probably be better just to take the hit to our reputations and see if we can't get another show scheduled that night. That way at least we have an excuse." Gaara mutters.

Suki shakes her had. A week? There was no way they could get a show booked that quickly. There was the venue to consider, they'd have to sell tickets, advertising, and the whole nine yards. It couldn't be done.

They had two choices here. Just two. Their first option was that they could skip the show. She'd be guaranteed her safety for one night, but they'd risk looking like completely self-absorbed pricks in the press. Their second choice was they could go and risk dealing with whatever Orochimaru had planned. And Suki knew that he was planning something.

"We'd never be able to arrange it fast enough. We'll skip it. Fuck it. We can take the negative publicity. We are the biggest bands out there now. I doubt our fans will desert us over one show." Naruto says and he kisses the top of Suki's head.

"We'll go. I'm not going to let him decide how I live my life. Besides, he may be a freak, but it is for a good cause." She mutters.

Naruto blinks. She couldn't possibly be serious?! The brunette wanted to go to the charity concert that her stalker was hosting? Had she completely lost her mind?

"Suki, that's a really bad idea. You KNOW that's a bad idea. It's like giving matches to an arsonist and expecting them not to set the house on first." Her boyfriend points.

"I know. But I'd rather not have everyone in our bands suffer because of me. I can't let him control me like this. Besides, I have you and the others there. I won't be alone. He's not dumb enough to try anything unless I'm alone. Look how he took off when Gaara showed up. I'll be fine." She shoots Naruto a reassuring smile.

Naruto shocks her by actually growling. The brunette shivers. At that moment, she knew one thing. If Naruto was ever alone with Orochimaru, he'd try to kill him. That's why she decided that she had to make sure that never happened. She didn't want her lovable blonde to be arrested for murder.

"You'll be fine?! He wants you to go there, Suki! He'll try something. We both know he will. We can take the hit. Your safety comes first!" He protests.

"Naruto, it's my decision. I want you to respect it." She says and looks up at him with ruby red eyes.

Naruto sighs. Shit. He couldn't resist that look. That sad little lost kitten look. That was fighting dirty and he was pretty sure she knew that. It wasn't fair and he was still going to totally fall for it anyway.

"Alright. But just promise me that you won't leave my side while we are there. I don't want to give that creep an opening." The blonde mutters.

"I promise." She says with a smile and kisses his cheek, leaning into his arms more to reassure him.

Gaara tilts his head. He was pretty sure he smelled something burning. What was it? That's when he saw the smoke coming from the kitchen.

"I think your pancakes are done." He says and Suki's eyes widen as she races to the kitchen to put out the smoke.

"Damn. That sucks. I really do like pancakes." Naruto mutters and Gaara nods.

"Who doesn't? So other than Orochimaru, how are the two of you doing?" He asks softly.

Well if it wasn't for Orochimaru, Naruto would be completely on Cloud Nine. Damn that freaky stalker for scaring the Hell out of Suki. She didn't deserve that shit. No one did.

"We're great! I mean the sexual chemistry is insane and I really like waking up next to her. We have a lot in common since we are both musicians to. It'd be perfect if we could just get rid of Orochimaru." Naruto sighs.

The red head nods his head. Well it was good that Naruto had found someone. It would have been nice if she hadn't come with a stalker, but you can't have everything.

He just hoped for Naruto's sake this was all resolved soon. He knew his best friend had a tendency to try to play the part of the Knight in Shining Armor. Normally this wasn't a bad thing. But he was now getting caught up in some seriously twisted shit. He hoped it didn't this didn't end with either of his friends dead. He considered Suki his friend now because she was dating Naruto.

"I'm happy for you." Gaara says and Suki comes out of the kitchen.

"Good news, the room isn't going to catch on fire. Bad news, the pancakes aren't salvageable." She says.

"That's okay. We can always order room service or something." Naruto tells her and kisses her forehead.

Gaara nods. He gives them both a wave before darting off. The red head knew that the couple would likely want some alone time to discuss everything that was going on. And being the considerate friend that he was, he didn't mind giving it to them.

Meanwhile at Sound University, Orochimaru smirks. He knew the flyers would be all over the place by now. It was only a matter of time before a member of Chidori or Rasengan saw it.

"She won't be able to resist. Suki has always been such a defiant little thing." He chuckles to himself.

He knew that she would come. Orochimaru would not be in love with a shy wallflower. The brunette would come if for no other reason than she wouldn't want her fellow musicians to suffer from a negative P.R. blow and because she was stubborn.

It was likely the youngest Uchiha would come to try to prove she wasn't afraid of him. That was part of the reason why he adored her. She was completely fearless.

"Orochimaru, are you sure this is wise. You already have the police investigating you. If they find out that you invited them to your Charity Concert, that will look very suspicious." Kabuto warns him.

"I'm positive I want to do this. It's the easiest way to get her in the same place as me. It's unfortunate the red head interrupted us last time. I am sure that if he hadn't, I could have made her see reason." He replies.

Kabuto nods. There was nothing else he could do really. If he pointed out that seemed highly unlikely, that would only send the older man into a rage. Orochimaru in a rage was not something he wanted to see. The man was prone to rather violent fits. It was best to avoid triggering them if possible. You tended to live longer that way.

"I still don't see what she sees in him. She's never been superficial enough to fall for a pretty face before." He mutters in disgust.

"They are musicians in the same age group. That's likely all it is. Actors often fall for their costars because of proximity while filming. After the movie ends though, these relationships seldom last. That's likely all this is." The silver haired man tries to reassure his mentor.

Orochimaru nods. Yes, that had to be it. It was just out of convenience. Surely, she couldn't possibly be in with him. He was just a bubbly pop star. Naruto could never possibly understand her in the way he did.

It was an annoyance that he was so much older than her. The Sannin was positive this was part of the reason she was so coy around him. Her family likely wouldn't approve of their relationship. But honestly, May-December romances were very common in the entertainment industry. People might raise an eyebrow, but it wouldn't be seen as TOO unusual.

"Yes, that must be it. She'll grow bored of him soon enough. I just need to remind her of what we had." He says with a smile.

Kabuto nods. On the inside though, he was shaking his head. What they had? They had never been together. He was sincerely concerned for the older man's mental health. He was going down a very dangerous path and Kabuto didn't know how to help him.

"And how are you going to do that?" He asks, almost afraid of the answer.

"Well it's quite simple really. I'll play some of the music that we made together while she was in _Serpent's Teeth._ We made such beautiful music. Surely, she'll remember that." Orochimaru says with an insane smile.

"Of course. I'm sure she does. Is there anything I can do for you?" He asks the Sannin.

Orochimaru goes quiet for a minute. Hmm there must be something that Kabuto could do to help. He ponders this for a moment, before answering.

"I think it would be best if you were to watch them closely. Report to me what you find out. The police will be watching me, but they won't be watching you. You might find out something that could drive a wedge between them. Their relationship is new. The foundation hasn't even been built yet. It should be an easy matter to tear them apart." He says.

Kabuto nods. He could watch Suki and Naruto. The young man actually would prefer to do the watching himself, instead of Orochimaru. At least this way, he knew that Orochimaru wouldn't be doing anything illegal. He could protect his mentor this way. He would protect him!

"I am honored that you would trust me with such an important responsibility. I won't let you down." He promises.

"I know you won't." Orochimaru say replies.

Kabuto nods. Maybe he could break them up. He wasn't entirely certain that the Sannin wouldn't try to have Naruto killed otherwise. He had gone far beyond an innocent attraction or even love. This was an obsession. This was madness. Someone could die because of this.

"I would never let you down. Orochimaru, I hope you know that I would do anything for you. You practically raised me. But sometimes I begin to worry for you. What if Suki doesn't return your feelings?" He asks.

"She does. Suki is just young. The woman is scared because she views it as being socially taboo. That is all. She's merely latched onto Naruto because he is considered socially acceptable. It is understandable, though frustrating." Orochimaru replies.

"Of course. Well I shall go and see if I can't find them. I'll make a full report as soon as I can." He assures him and walks out of the room.

Unbeknownst to either of them, Fugaku and Mikoto had just landed at the airport. The Japanese woman smiles. It had been awhile since she and her husband had seen Suki. She had such a hectic tour schedule. It was almost impossible to for everyone's schedule to line up.

"I mean it, my love." She warns him and narrows her eyes when he gave her an innocent look.

"Mean what?" He asks, feigning ignorance.

"I mean it when I say if you scare this poor boy away, you are sleeping on the couch for a month." Mikoto Uchiha insists and places her hands on her hips.

Fugaku gulps. He knew when his wife did that, she was serious. His beloved would really banish him to the couch if he terrified the blonde too much. The thought of not sharing a bed with her for an entire month was terrifying. He really enjoyed their physical intimacy. Even after all these years, she still drove him insane with need. Passion had never been an issue in their marriage.

"Yes, dear. I just want to ensure that he is suitable for our daughter. That's all." He says.

Mikoto raises an eyebrow. Suitable? Ha! No one was ever going to be suitable for their children in her husband's mind and they both knew it. While Fugaku had not spent as much time with Suki as Mikoto would have liked when she was younger, he had grown closer to her over the years. He was very protective of their children. But it was time to cut the umbilical cord!

"And you will give him a chance to prove himself? You aren't going to come up with some silly reason why he isn't good enough for her? You know like the fact he is blonde and a pop singer?" Mikoto inquires.

"Well I can't say that I'm thrilled he's a pop singer. That is such a shallow genre. It has no meaning." He grumbles.

"Fugaku." His wife growls and looks at him warningly.

He sighs. He knew not to push the subject further. Angering his wife was not a good idea. She was such a sweet woman, but her temper could be quite fearsome when push came to shove.

"Yes, I will give the boy a chance to prove himself." He relents.

"Good. Now smile. You look even more handsome when you smile." She says and kisses his cheek as they head to their cab.

He smiles. Fugaku loved this woman more than words could ever convey. Still he wished she would understand why he was so skeptical of Naruto. His daughter deserved the best. The boy probably had thousands, if not tends of thousand young women who were willing to be his groupies.

Fugaku was very grateful that Suki had never indulged any of her fans with a romance. Those fans could be quite pathetic. Honestly, what caused them to behave that way? Suki was an excellent singer and songwriter, but these fan clubs were almost like cults. He didn't care for it.

"You aren't even a little bit worried he might not be right for her?" He asks as the cab drives off.

"Of course I am worried. I'm her mother. I'm always going to worry about her. But she's a grown woman, Fugaku. She can make her own decisions and you should respect them. You raised her to be independent. So you can deal with the consequences." Mikoto says.

Fugaku sighs. He knew that his wife was correct. Suki was a grown woman. She could make her own choices. But as a father he couldn't help but be terrified at what those choices might be.

Did he HAVE to be a BLONDE POP SINGER?! Couldn't she had have at least fallen for a classical musician or even a rock star? A pop singer?! Good God, someone up there must really hate him. Fugaku hated pop with a burning passion and he had thought that Suki shared this hated with him. Was it just because he was "cute?" Was that why she liked him?

"Alright. Alright. I'll try to be nice." He says and Mikoto smiles.

"Good. Thank you. I appreciate it." She says and once they arrive at the hotel Suki was staying in, she gets out of the cab as Fugaku does the same and pays the driver.

"This is a little unusual. She normally stays at more luxurious hotels." He murmurs and Mikoto shrugs, leading him inside.

While this was going on, Suki and Naruto were caught up in each other. Suki smiles into Naruto's kiss. Her arms wrap around his neck and she wiggles around on the kitchen counter top.

At this point, she had given up actually trying to eat breakfast this morning. The pancakes were burnt and she had time for one of two activities. She could eat breakfast or she could make out with Naruto. So kissing took priority.

"Mmm you are such a good kisser." She murmurs.

"So are you." Naruto whispers and then starts nibbling on her ear.

Suki arches into her almost lover. Maybe there was something to Naruto's magnet theory. It was the only explanation.

He was completely the opposite of her _type._ Well if she had a type. She hadn't really thought about it much before. Sure, she'd been on a few dates here and there and she wasn't COMPLETELY naïve when it came to intimacy. But it had never been like this.

This out of control passion. This pure bliss. It felt like fire was running through her veins. But it felt so good. Her eyes bleed red with desire.

"I promise I won't that creep get anywhere near you." He says.

"I know." Suki says with a smile and kisses him.

"I love you." He tells her, kissing her back.

"Mmm I know that to. I love you to." She briefly breaks the kiss to reply and then reclaims his lips with her own.

Fugaku and Mikoto had gone down the hall and found Suki's room. He was about to knock on the door, when his wife stops him. She points to her ear and Fugaku raises an eyebrow.

"She's not alone. Someone's in there with her." She explains.

Her husband nods. Well first things first, they had to make sure that Suki wasn't endanger. He caught bits and pieces of a conversation. Fugaku had always been blessed with good hearing and that was a fact that he was grateful for on this day.

 _"I love you."_ A masculine voice says.

 _"Mmm I know that to. I love you to."_ He hears his daughter reply.

He blinks. She LOVED him. Well she either loved him or was at least saying she did. He knew his daughter well enough to realize that it was unlikely she'd say that if she didn't mean it. He had raised her to realize the significance of those words.

"Perhaps we should come back later. They seem to be…busy." Mikoto says with a giggle.

"No, I think it is best we make our presence known. I'm not quite ready to be a grandfather yet." He mutters and knocks on the door.

"Not again!" Naruto says growling in frustration.

"We really do need to find a new hotel room. This one is grand central." She murmurs and slides off the counter to go answer the door.

"Mother! Father!" Suki calls out in shock.

"It's so good to see you, baby." Mikoto says and embraces her youngest child and only daughter joyfully.

"It's really good to see you to." Suki says with a smile.

Naruto heads over to see what was going on. He blinks when he saw an older version of Suki hugging herself. So apparently that was what Suki was probably going to look like in about twenty years or so. She would apparently be beautiful no matter what age she was.

"I am Fugaku Uchiha and this is my wife, Mikoto." The man introduces himself.

"Oh nice to meet you. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He says.

Fugaku nods and glances at Naruto. His eyes scanned him from head to toe and Naruto instantly knew he was being evaluated. The blonde tries not to gulp.

"Likewise." He says after a moment.

"I smell smoke?" Mikoto asks.

"Oh um yeah. Suki was cooking pancakes but we got a bit distracted and they cooked for too long." Naruto explains.

"Oh yes, I remember those days. Eventually, Fugaku and I learned that I should cook when he wasn't home or to just go out to eat." She says with a smile.

Suki blinks. Well wait to go mom. She notes that her father was actualy blushing a little bit. So it must have been true.

"Well come in." Suki says with a smile.

Her parents quickly head inside the hotel room. She could tell that her father was wondering why they were staying at a two star hotel. Damn it. She was going to need to come up with some bullshit reason that sounded convincing.

"I know it's not the type of place I normally stay in, but this way the press doesn't find as easily." She explains and her parents nod.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Fugaku asks.

"Not that long." Naruto replies.

"And yet you still said that you loved my daughter." He observes and Suki gulps.

This wasn't going to end well. Her father was in full interrogation mode. She looks at Naruto and sighs, he had no idea what he was in for. This was going to be a longgg day.


	9. Chapter 9

Just Dance

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for all the reviews. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

 **Site Notation:** Reviews are glitching. I can usually see the reviews in emails, but your reviews won't show up on the site until they fix it. If it's like the other times, once they do…everyone's reviews will show up at the same time.

 **Viewers' Choice:** I am debating about how long to make this story. I could see it reasonably being wrapped up in 15 chapters or less. It could also be 20+ chapters. Let me know if you would rather have this one be "short and sweet" or more intricate/long. **Don't worry, I only write happy endings.**

Chapter Nine

Naruto gulps. He totally understood what Suigetsu meant about Suki's father now. Damn he was intimidating.

The blonde musician was not someone who was easily intimidated. He couldn't be. The lead singer regularly performed in front of crowds of tens of thousands of people, but those crowds paled in comparison to Fugaku Uchiha's overprotective streak when it came to his daughter.

 _"And yet you still said that you loved my daughter."_ Fugaku says and Naruot mentally smacks himself.

Somehow Suki's father must have overheard him and Suki. This was bad. This was very bad. He probably thought that he was just telling the sultry brunette what she wanted to hear so he could seduce her. Yeah, this was not exactly the way he wanted his first meeting with the Uchiha Patriarch to go.

"Father…" Suki says in a pleading voice as if to beg him to stop interrogating her blonde.

"No, Suki. I think I have the right to ask him this question. He is claiming to be in love with you. If he really does, then he won't mind explaining himself." He states stubbornly.

Mikoto gives her husband a dirty look. His ass was going on the couch. She hated to do it. She'd miss sleeping in his arms for the month, but he needed to be taught a valuable lesson. She never made idle threats.

"It's alright, Suki. I mean he's right. I'd want to know if I was the father in this situation. Yeah, we haven't been dating that long or really known each other all that much longer, but I do love her. I love her more than anything. I can't explain it. It just happened so quickly." He says and Suki smiles at Naruto, lacing her fingers with his in a show of solidarity.

"Suki?" Fugaku asks.

She bites her lower lip. Suki wasn't sure how to even to begin to explain what she had with Naruto. It was a beautiful insanity. Fugaku was a very practical man. He'd never understand falling in love with someone so quickly. He'd think she was crazy.

"I feel the same way. I know it sounds crazy, but I can't imagine my life without him now. Sometimes, you just know." She replies and leans into Naruto's hold when he wraps his arms around her waist.

Mikoto smiles. That was just sweet. She was happy that her daughter had found someone that she loved.

"That's wonderful news. I am so happy for the both of you. WE are happy for you. Aren't we, my love?" She asks her husband and grabs a frying pan, just in case he decided to push the issue further.

"Yes, of course." He says and watches that frying pan nervously.

He knew his wife. She didn't make idle threats. Honestly, she was a very sweet woman. But when it came to protecting her children, she could become quite the fierce tigress in no time at all.

"Great! Did you guys want to stay for breakfast? We are probably just going to order room service." Naruto asks.

"No. We really do have to go to our hotel and pack. It's going to take all day, just to do that. We are planning to stay in the city for the music awards So we brought a lot of stuff." Suki's mother explains.

"Really? That's great. I'm sure you will love the award show. I'll get you VIP seats." Suki tells her parents excitedly and they nod.

"We better hurry. It looks like it's going to storm badly soon." Mikoto warns her husband and he nods.

"Well it was nice meeting both of you." Naruto says, giving Mikoto a light hug and leans in to shake Fugaku's hand.

That was when older man leaned into Naruto. He whispers into his ear. Naruto almost didn't catch it what Fugaku was saying, at first. When he finally did understand what the other man was saying, it made his blood run cold with fear.

"If you hurt my daughter in any way, I will make it impossible for you to have children. Do you understand me?" He asks.

"G-ot it." Naruto replies nervously as he shakes Fugaku's hand and the other couple soon left.

"Your dad is really intense." Naruto mutters.

Suki nods. She wished she had been able to warn Naruto more beforehand. Her father always managed to scare off the few boyfriend that Orochimaru hadn't. It was really annoying.

"Yeah. I know. Sorry about that. I can't believe he just interrogated as if you were some kind of criminal." She mutters in irritation.

It was at that moment, that the blonde wondered about something. Did Suki's parents know the truth behind Orochimaru? That would certainly explain her father's protectiveness.

"Do they know?" He asks gently and caresses her cheek.

"No. They have no idea. It'd rather keep it that way. My mother would worry endlessly. My father would likely be in jail for attempted murder if he knew about the Sannin. Please don't tell them unless we absolutely have to. I'm perfectly safe as long as I'm around you." She pleads.

Naruto pulls her into his arms. The blonde holds her tightly against his chest. He loved this woman. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her. He'd find a way to deal with Orochimaru.

"I won't tell them since you asked me not to. But I still think they have a right to know." He whispers.

Suki nods. They did have a right to know. But if she told them that would only make things worse. The lead singer of Chidori couldn't afford to let things get worse. Things with Orochimaru were already bad enough.

She mentally winced as she remembers being corned in that ally. She could still feel Orochimaru's lips against hers and his slimy tongue shoved halfway down her throat. The musician had never felt more dirty in her entire life than when Orochimaru had kissed her.

"Suki, are you okay?" The blue eyed man asks her in concern, noticing that she was tensing up and had gone suspiciously quiet.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Come on. We should probably tell the others about the charity concert." She suggests and Naruto nods.

Suki knew that it had been dumb luck that had saved her from the Sannin. It had just been dumb luck that Gaara happened to be nearby. What if the red head hadn't shown up he did? What if Gaara hadn't had a gun? She shivers as she contemplated what Orochimaru might have done to her otherwise.

"I still don't think this is a good idea. But I guess you are right. You shouldn't let this asshole control what you do or what you don't do. It's your life. He doesn't get any say in how you live it." Naruto mutters and Suki nods her head in agreement.

Meanwhile Orochimaru smirks. He walks around the campus grounds. The Sannin was giving him input about where to place what refreshments, banners, tables, and booths. The dark haired man never got tired of making such decisions. He truly enjoyed putting on the finishing touches of any project he started.

"Well it looks like things are coming along quite nicely." Kabuto says, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he looks around in awe at how quickly the college campus was being turned into an outdoor concert venue.

"Yes, I imagine the charity concert will be a great success." Orochimaru muses.

Frankly Orochimaru didn't care about charity. But he knew that donating to charity or hosting events for it was excellent for public relations. He was a man who carefully crafted his public image. So every once in awhile, he felt compelled to generate a little goodwill.

Of course this event was different. Orochimaru knew that Suki's pride wouldn't let her stay away. He'd get to see her again. Then at least he would be able to convince her that they belonged together. They always had.

"As is everything that you have a hand in." The silver haired man praises his mentor.

His words barely registered to Orochimaru though. No, as always Suki was the center of his thoughts. It had been that way for years. He fell in love with her the first moment he saw her.

Well to Orochimaru it was love. To most people the word obsession would have been more appropriate. He knew that society for the most part would disapprove of their relationship. That didn't bother him in the least though. Orochimaru had never been one to let social norms get in the way of obtaining what he desired. And he desired Suki, above all else.

"You are a flatterer. Have Chidori or Rasengan signed up to perform, yet?" He inquires.

Kabuto shakes his head. He saw Orochimaru twitch. He knew that the famous musicians was less than pleased that Suki hadn't signed up yet. But he could still soothe over his fury. Kabuto had gotten very good at doing that over the years.

"I'm sure they just haven't seen the flyers yet. As you said, she'll come. You don't need to worry about that. I doubt she could actually manage to stay away." The bespectacled man assures the music titan.

"Yes, of course." Orochimaru says and nods his head in agreement.

It wasn't his fault that the woman he wanted more than anyone else had been born decades after him. He was sure that if he was Naruto's age, he would have easily won her over.

Orochimaru couldn't lie to himself. It did irritate him that she was now with that blonde. He had no idea what she possibly saw in him other than a cute boy toy.

Oh well, he knew that Naruto was easily replaceable. He was just a passing amusement. He and Suki were connected on a spiritual level that Naruto would never understand.

"It should be ready in plenty of time. Everything is going ahead of schedule. Will you be performing?" His prodigy asks.

"Yes, I think it's about time that I started performing again. It has been years. It will do me some good to be back on the stage again and perhaps I can encourage her to join me." He muses.

Kabuto mentally shakes his head. He knew that Orochimaru needed help. But he didn't know how to get it for him. If he even voiced this concern out loud, he knew what would happen. Orochimaru wouldn't bat an eyelash before having him killed.

"That should do it for the day. I think I'm going to go choose a few songs to perform before I retire for the evening." Orochimaru says and he walks off, leaving Kabuto to his troubled thoughts.

Elsewhere Jirayia and Tsunade were having dinner. The busty blonde could tell something was weighing quite heavily on her old friend's mind. She decided the best way to get answers out of him would be the direct approach.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Kid has fallen pretty hard. I'm worried about him. Suki's stalker isn't fooling around." The white haired man admits.

Tsunade sighs. She places her hand on his shoulder consolingly. The only female Sannin understood exactly what Jirayia was feeling. She was also worried about the brat. He was playing with fire and everyone knew it.

"All we can do is wait and be there for them if something happens." She offers.

"I know. It is good to see you though. I miss the old days. You know before the band split up." He says.

Tsunade nods. Her time as a Sannin had been the happiest of her life. But Orochimaru had gotten too power hungry. He wanted to make it on his own as a solo act and it had just felt wrong to only have two Sannins working together. So she and Jirayia had gone their separate ways.

Oh they had kept in touch over the years. It wasn't like with her and Orochimaru. Orochimaru seemed to have forgotten her existence completely unless it was to taunt her in some fashion. Still things with Jirayia had never been the same after the band broke up. She regretted that.

"I miss them to. Let's make sure it doesn't have to Rasengan or Chidori. Too many band hit it big and then split up. I would hate to see that happen because some freak won't leave the poor girl alone." She mutters and Jirayia couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Me to. You should see the kid with her though. He follows her around like a lost puppy. And she looks at him with stars in her eyes. It's adorable really." Jirayia muses.

Tsunade chuckles. Oh she would pay good money to see that. From what Jirayia told her, it sounded like both of them were whipped. Sexual chemistry could be quite the powerful force and it looked like either musician had been willing to resist it.

"That should make for quite the memorable performance at the awards show." Tsunade offers.

"Oh yeah. I imagine it's going to be the talk of the town for weeks, maybe even months." Her former band member agrees.

She was happy that the brat was so successful. He deserved it. It was rare to find anyone who loved music as much as Naruto did. The kid had talent. In a way, she was grateful that Rasengan and Chidori were collaborating. It would be good for him to get out of his comfort zone and try other kinds of music.

Naruto loved all kinds of music. But he largely stuck to upbeat pop songs. He had the potential to do songs that were far more meaningful. And in her mind, Suki was just the right person to encourage him to branch out more.

In what seemed like no time at all, the day of the charity concert arrived. Suki had dawned a tigress mask and was wearing a gorgeous white gown with black stripes on it. She had also added a matching tail and cat ears. Naruto had dressed like an orange tiger to "match" her. He was enormously fond of the colors orange and black anyway.

Their teammates had been even more creative. Gaara had decided to go as a raccoon. Suigetsu had dressed like a medieval night with a steel mask. Hianta was wearing what could only be described as a fairy tale princess costume. Karin had chosen to go as a mermaid. Jugo had dawned a green mask and was going as the Hulk. Finally, there was Sakura who had dressed up like a nurse with a hospital mask over her face.

"Ah I can't tell you how happy that I am that you all made it." Orochimaru says as he was waiting at the campus entrance to the grounds to greet all the guests he could personally.

"Great party." Suigetsu says, deciding to try to break the ice.

"Yes, we ALL made it. Chidori and Rasengan members have gotten REALLY close." Naruto says and wraps his arm around Suki's waist protectively.

It took all his will power not to just lunge at the other man. He wanted nothing more than to beat him to a bloody pulp for terrorizing Suki. He was sick. Orochimaru deserved that and worse.

"We better go to the stage and get everything set up if we are going to be performing." Suki says, wanting to get away from Orochimaru as soon as possible.

She shivers. The brunette couldn't get the memory of the Sannin touching her out of her mind. Every fiber of her being was screaming at her to get out of there. But she couldn't. She wouldn't let him have that victory over her.

"Of course. And Suki, if there is ANYTHING you need, please don't hesitate to ask." Orochimaru says pleasantly.

Gaara glares at the dark haired man. He was hardly being subtle. That anything was incredibly suggestive. He just hoped that Naruto wouldn't attack the sick fuck with all these people watching.

"I'm sure that we will have everything we need." Sakura says and the band members walk past Orochimaru.

The party was going full blast. Suki estimated there were likely thousands of people there. Most were wearing costumes with masks. That meant that it was too easy to get lost in a crowd. That made her nervous.

She smiles. Orochimaru was still a creep. But at least one good thing would come out of this night. It was likely at last a couple hundred thousand dollars would be raised for charity. Orochimaru was nothing, if not a master of public relations. And charity was very good for one's public image.

" ATTENTION EVERYONE! We have a real treat for you. For the first time in years, Orochimaru is going to be performing!" An announcer blares into a microphone and Suki winces as it hurt her sensitive ears.

Suddenly, the crowd magically got quiet. You could have heard a pin drop. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity. To hear a Sannin perform in person, that was every music lover's dream. This was especially true when it came to the ever elusive Orochimaru.

"Thank you for that kind introduction. Yes, I must say that it warms my heart to see so many people here having a good time and raising money for cancer research. You know I once lost a very dear student of mine to cancer. This is a cause that is very close to my heart." Orochimaru says, laying it on thick.

Suki knew who Orochimaru was referring to. Kimimaro had been one of the students at Sound University. He was a truly gifted piano player. She had never heard anyone like him before or since.

Unfortunately, he came down with a rare bone cancer and all his classmates had watched helplessly as he slowly wasted away before their eyes. So for once, Orochimaru was telling the truth. Though she doubted Kimimaro's death had REALLY impacted him that much. Orochimaru viewed people as pawns in a chess game. You didn't cry when you lost one piece.

The crowd listens with rapt attention. Appropriate sounds of sympathy were made here and there. Orochimaru was a master showman. He knew how to get and keep an audience's attention. It was a skill that very few had honed to the level of sophistication that the Sannin had.

"You've all inspired me to perform tonight. I am going to play an old favorite. I think I can say with confidence that everyone here has a most precious person. And so I would like to dedicate this song to mine. She knows who she is." Orochimaru says as the music begins to play.

Suddenly whispers erupt. Everyone was curious about who was Orochimaru's most precious person. Suki had to hold onto Naruto's hand tightly to keep him from going after the older man. She assured him that it didn't matter. Orochimaru was just being a prick.

Suki soon remembers why she had been so eager to be Orochimaru's apprentice at one point. The man was truly musical gifted. His ability to control his voice and to make the audience feel what he felt was unrivaled. It was almost hypnotizing.

"Hate to say it, but the man is good." Suigetsu mutters.

"He's a freak! Who cares if he can sing?!" Naruto yells at Suigetsu.

"Sheesh! Shesh! Calm down. I'm just saying. He's still a freak. But he's a freak with a lot of talent." The white haired man defends himself.

About halfway into the song, Orochimaru gestures at Suki. He beckons for her to come join him. The crowd was egging her on. They were trying to encourage her.

She really didn't want to. The brunette casts a look at Naruto as she slowly heads onto the stage. Her look tried to reassure him that she'd be alright. Orochimaru wouldn't try anything with thousands of people watching them.

"I'm sure you remember this song, Suki. I believe it was the first that I taught you." He murmurs.

"Of course I do." She says, knowing that she had to go along with this twisted act for the crowd's benefit.

The two perform together. As much as Naruto loathed Orochimaru, it was hard to take his eyes off of the woman he loved. Suki was nothing short of a Siren when she performed.

It didn't matter that she was likely terrified to be on the same stage as her stalker. Somehow she was able not only to ignore that, but to put on a Hell of a show. To Naruto, she was being combative towards Orochimaru. The crowd didn't seem to notice though, they were eating it up.

"Calm yourself, Naruto. I know it's hard. But making a scene right now will only make things worse for everyone involved." Gaara whispers into the other musician's ear in a voice that was low enough, only Naruto would hear it.

"I know. But it's just so hard. The bastard is taunting me. He's messing with her head. I really wish you had put that bullet in him." The blue eyed singer replies.

Gaara's eyes widen at his friend's declaration. To hear Naruto talk that way, was nothing short of disturbing. The blonde was one of the most kind people that he had ever known.

"Naruto, don't say things like that. Don't let him change who you are. You aren't that type of person. He'll get what's coming to him, but none of us should have to become killers in order for that to happen. Suki reported him to the police, right?" He asks and the blonde nods.

After the song ends, the two singers take a bow. Orochimaru drags Suki backstage. Naruto's eyes narrow. He tries to race through the crowd to get to his girlfriend. But there were just so many damn people!

"You were amazing out there, truly. I was worried that collaborating with a pop group might make you lose your touch. But that is not the case at all. You are a marvel. It is as if no time has passed at all. You still knew every word." Orochimaru smiles and reaches towards Suki to caress her cheek.

"Don't you dare fucking touch me." She hisses at him.

"Suki, I understand that I have made mistakes. But I only made them because I care about you. Sometimes, my feelings overwhelm my good sense. You should understand that. Why else would you be wasting your time with Naruto? We both know that he isn't compatible with you in the slightest." He replies.

"That's not for you to decide and if you ever try to touch me again or trick me into a meeting, it won't end well for you. I'm not that naïve girl that you lured into your camp anymore." The brunette seethes at him in a rage.

Orochimaru smirks. There was that fire. That was the fire he loved about her. She was the only woman, save for Tsunade who had ever dared to challenge him. He supposed that was a large part of the attraction.

Naruto finally makes his way through the crowd and heads backstage. He sees Orochimaru trying to caress Suki's cheek and he just loses it. He slams him into the wall.

"Don't even think about touching her. You are a freak. She doesn't want you anywhere near her." Naruto snarls at him.

"He truly is such a barbarian. Honestly, what do you see in him?" Orochimaru asks as he grunts through the pain.

"I love him. That's what I see in him and you deserve far worse than getting thrown around a bit." She mutters and walks over to Naruto's side.

"Come on, Suki. Let's go do a couple songs and get the Hell out of here." Naruto says and takes her by the hand, beginning to lead her off.

"Suki! Wait! Don't go with him! I love you. He has a silly crush, nothing more. It is nothing compared to what we have. Didn't it feel good to perform together?" Orochimaru asks.

"You don't love me. You are obsessed. I hated every second of it because I know what was going on in that sick head of yours. Just leave me the fuck alone. I want NOTHING to do with you." She hisses at him and walks off with her boyfriend.

Naruto sighs in relief once they were out of that creep's line of sight. Suki had told him off. She was okay. Now they just had to perform a couple songs and they could go.

"Naruto?" Suki asks once they were safely back in the crowd.

"Yes, Suki?" He replies.

"I love you. I just wanted you to know that. Thank you for coming after me." She says with a smile.

"I love you to. I'll always come after you. There's no way I'm going to let that freak hurt you. I can't wait to see his creepy pale ass behind bars. It's where he belongs." Naruto mutters.

"For future reference, the I love you sounds much more romantic when you don't reference Orochimaru." She offers.

"Yeah, I guess it does. I love you. More than anything. Now let's go knock the crowd's socks off and go home." He says as they rejoin the other members of Chidori and Rasengan.

"That sounds like a good idea to me." Suki replies with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Just Dance

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Yay, the reviews are fixed on the site again. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** Well I'm not sure if this qualifies as a cliffhanger or not. The action part hasn't actually happened yet. I could have been evil and had Orochimaru make his move at the end, but decided not to. So I guess not, but apologies if it does. ^.^ Don't worry though, **I only write happy endings. So cliffhangers or not, it'll all work out.**

Chapter 10

Suki smiles as she gets on stage with the other members of Chidori and Rasengan. Thankfully, they decided to do a couple of Rasengan's more famous dance songs. The brunette knew the words by heart, which was a very good thing in this case. If it had been anything she was less familiar with, she wasn't sure she would have managed to concentrate enough to put on a show after the confrontation with Orochimaru.

"What a special night this is. First a duet between Orochimaru and Suki Uchiha and now a Chidori and Rasengan are going to perform for you all live in a collaboration!" The announcer says as if he couldn't believe his luck.

"I think you all know this one. It's an old favorite called _Dance With Me."_ Hinata says into the microphone and the music begins to play.

"I think the matching outfits are a hit." Suki whispers to Naruto just before they start and the two begin to sing.

She smiles as she sways to the music. Music had always been an escape for her, but even more so when she was with Naruto. She let herself get lost in the moment and the sight of his sapphire blue eyes watching her every movement as she sang the familiar words.

It was nice after everything that had happened not even an hour before, to forget everything. Just to dance and sing. She smiles as Naruto twirls her into his arms. He wraps his arms around her waist and sways with her to the music.

"I love you." Naruto whispers quickly in her ear before moving onto the next verse and twirling her.

"I love you to." Suki whispers back and smiles and she's spun back into his arms.

The crowd was going wild. By now everyone who hadn't been living under a rock was aware the lead singers of Rasengan and Chidori were together. But no one had actually seen them perform together before. It was like Yin and Yang. They were complete opposites in their performance styles, yet somehow seamlessly blended together.

The band performs another two songs. All "easy" hits. One was from Chidori and another from Rasengan. They were fan favorites. By the end of the third song, Suki and Naruto were riding the high that came from performing in front of an audience. The blond didn't think about it, he just kissed Suki with everyone watching.

"Mmm you know that is going to be on the front page of every website and newspaper tomorrow morning, right?" Suki asks after she returns the kiss.

"I know. Might as well give them something to talk about." Naruto says and pulls her closer, grabbing her by the ass, and deepening the kiss.

Suki moans softly into the kiss and couldn't resist running her fingers through his golden locks. They were much softer than they looked. She had expected gel or something to explain why his hair was so spiky, but it appeared that his hair was just naturally that way.

Naruto was vaguely aware of the crowd going wild. But to him at the moment, no one else existed besides him and Suki. The feeling of her lips against his and her soft moan was had him completely memorized.

If you had asked him his own name at the moment, he wasn't sure he would have been able to remember it. All that mattered was that she was safe and they were together. It seemed to him as if time had completely stopped. Well until a particularly bright flash of a camera went off and nearly blinded them both.

"AH!" They both cry out, breaking away from the kiss, and rubbing their eyes.

"Sorry! Just wanted to get a good shot." The photographer says and the couple shake their heads.

"Run on three?" Suki asks and Naruto nods.

"One. Two. THREE!" The sultry brunette says and the pair go racing through the crowd, laughing madly as they do so.

A short while later, they are in the parking lot. Naruto opens the car door for Suki and she hops in. The two buckle their seatbelts and take off. Suki pulls out her phone and sends a text to Karin explaining that they had left for the night and were going back to her place.

"I feel like I'm back in high school and just got away with cutting class." She says laughing, enjoying the feeling of the wind running through her hair as her red convertible races along the high way.

"Yeah. Me to." Naruto agrees and a few minutes later, they were back at the hotel.

Suki smiles and locks the door behind them. The brunette saunters over to the bathroom. Naruto couldn't help but stare. The sultry singer could make even the most simple of things, such as walking look so seductive. He's vaguely aware of hearing the water turned on.

"Come help me get out of this costume." She beckons to him.

Naruto ran into that bathroom so fast, that he was sure he had broken some sort of world record. Getting that costume off of her meant at least seeing Suki in her lingerie and more than likely naked. A naked Suki was very motivating.

"Sure." He says cheerfully and unzips the zipper in the back of her costume, causing the rest of the outfit to slide off her voluptuous frame.

She was wearing a dark blue lacey bra and matching set of girl's boxers. They hugged the curve of her ass nicely and framed her milky white thighs while showing off her gorgeous long legs. Her bra was a nice contrast against the creamy white skin of her ample breasts.

"Do I get to take off the lingerie to?" Naruto asks hopefully.

"Yes. People do generally bathe naked. At least that is the impression that I have been under for all these years." She states in amusement and removes his mask, before pulling his shirt over his head.

She smiles at him slyly before turning her back towards him. She unhooks her bra, letting it fall to the ground. Suki then slips out of her boxers and gets in the tub which was now filled with hot water.

"Thank God, it's a really big tub." Naruto says as he quickly strips the rest of the way and joins her.

 **Warning Lemon**

"Mhm." She says and sits in his lap, facing him.

"You were amazing out there tonight. After everything that happened, you still sung like a Siren." Naruto murmurs and kisses her.

Suki returns the kiss. She deepens it and begins a seductive dance with her tongue against his. She sighs blissfully into the kiss and then breaks it, frowning when she heard his words.

"I kept my cool because I had to and because you were there. If you weren't beside me, I don't know what I would have done. But hopefully he gets the point now. I don't want him. I want you. Let's not talk about him anymore." She says and lays her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah." Naruto agrees and runs his hand up and down the length of her arm soothingly.

Suki smiles. It was nice to be held by him. But she was still riding high on the wave of adrenaline that performing gave her. That and she had a very hot, naked blonde in the tub with her. She was in the mood to do a whole lot more than just cuddle.

"Mmm you kiss me in public like you are going to take me right there on stage and now you are being shy." She murmurs in amusement.

"I'm not shy." Naruto says, blinking in shock at her words.

"Prove it." She whispers hotly into his ear and nibbles on it teasingly as she wraps her arms around his neck, causing her breasts to push up against his chest.

Naruto smirks. He had never been one to back away from a challenge, especially not a sexy one like that. He places kisses along the pale column of her throat, sucking hard when he got to her collarbone. He knew this was fighting dirty, but sensual moan she released when he did it made him care less about fighting fair.

"Nhh. You k-now what that does to me." She pants out and leans into him, her body molding against his perfectly.

"I know. I love your sexy little _Fuck Me Moans._ I want you to make some more for me." He says, caresses her breasts with one hand, and grabs her ass with the other.

She moans and captures his lips in a heated kiss. His gentle touches were making her body hum with desire. It felt like fire was flowing through her veins, a deliriously wonderful fire. The brunette didn't mind being consumed by it.

Naruto smirks and kisses back. He glides his hand along her ample breast exploring. So soft and warm. He couldn't resist tracing circles around her nipples with his fingertips, causing them to tighten into beautiful rosebuds. Which he gladly takes into his mouth and tugs on lightly with his teeth. Suki seemed to approve of this move because she throws her head back in pleasure and grinds against his arousal insistently.

"Tease." He growls at her and Suki shivers.

"Maybe a little. But you started it." She whispers into his ear and arches against him more, desperate to get more of his touch.

"I'm not the one that asked for help stripping and got into the tub naked." He reminds her and gives her ass a nice swat.

Suki yips in surprise. It was a shock to the system to be so aroused and then receive a spanking. But it felt surprisingly good. She decided not to tell him that though.

She smiles slyly and places butterfly kisses along his chest, occasionally nipping. Her hand strokes his erection confidently, lulling him into a full sense of security.

"Fuck that feels so good. I love it when you play with my cock like that." He groans and Suki blinks at his language.

"Mmm didn't realize that you were into dirty talking. Wonder what else I can get you to say after I do this…" She murmurs in a sneaky fashion.

"Do what?" Naruto asks and then he hisses in pleasure when he got his answer.

Suki had taken the tip of his arousal into her hot mouth and was sucking on it lightly. Her soft lips would brush against it erotically with every suck and she was lavishing the sensitive flesh with her tongue in a way that made Naruto feel indescribably good.

He almost came right then and there. The feeling of her mouth wrapped around him. The sight of her head between his thighs and her ruby red eyes looking up at him as she gave him as she began to give him the most amazing blowjob of his life was fucking bliss. It was like something straight out of a fantasy.

"Like that?" She stops briefly to ask and then takes more of him into her mouth.

 _Fuck yes, he liked that! He fucking loved it!_ Naruto would have told her that, if his brain was functional enough to form actual words at the moment. It wasn't. He just moans and he could feel her smirk around his cock as she continued teasing him with her talented mouth. She was smug, but God damn she had every right to be.

He reaches down and parts her legs. He finds her clit and rubs it harshly with his thumb. Suki jumps a bit at this and moans. She squirms as he continued his payback. He slides a finger inside her and begins exploring her.

"Fuck! You're so tight!" He groans as he explores her and enjoys her attention to his manhood.

Suki moans and writhes against his talented touches. She briefly wondered if he had ever played an instrument. He such wonderfully talented fingers.

"Suki, stop. I'm going to cum and I want to be inside you when I do." He growls at her and she releases him from her mouth with a loud pop.

"You know, it's kinda hot when you get all bossy." She says and her eyes dance with mischief.

"Oh really? Go stand up and lean against the wall, facing me." He says.

The brunette slowly stands up and takes a few steps over to the wall. Suki was grateful it was such a short "walk." It felt awkward to move when the lower half of her body was screaming for release.

"Good girl." He murmurs approvingly and walks over to her, grabbing her legs and wrapping them around his waist.

"Mmm you make me sound like a dog." She replies with amusement.

"You definitely aren't a dog. You're more of a cat. Right now a sex kitten more specifically." He states and before she could protest that label, he buries himself inside his lover in one swift thrust, causing both of them to moan.

 _Perfect!_ That was the first thought that occurred to him. They fit together so perfectly. She was so hot, wet, and tight. It took all his self control not to climax right then.

Suki distracted him from this line of thinking though. She rocks her hips and encourages him to move. Her legs wrap around him tighter and she kisses his neck.

He didn't need to be told twice. Apparently, Suki didn't need him to wait. They were both far to lost in desire for that. He slams into his lover joyfully. Reveling in the feeling of being inside her, every moan she made, and how beautiful she looked shoved up against that wall.

"NA-RUTO!" She screams out his name, when he hits that spot that made her see stars behind her eyes.

 _So good!_ That was the only thought on her mind. Every time he moved inside her, he struck that spot. She kisses him heatedly and moans into the kiss when she felt his tongue completely conqueror hers. For once, she didn't care though. It all felt too good to worry about who was in control. Her body was awash in pleasure and she could feel her release rushing towards her with the intensity of a tsunami.

She cries out in pleasure when she came hard. Naruto moans with her and spills his release inside his new lover. Both pant and Naruto slides out of Suki, cradling her in his arms.

 **End Lemon**

"Oh God." Suki murmurs as she leans into him, trying to catch her breath.

Her heart was still pounding. She could feel the lingering effects of her climax still rushing through her veins. It had never been this before. It'd never been this intense.

"You can say that again. You are probably going to give me a heart attack one of these days, but what a way to go." He says and scoops her up, carrying her to the bed.

"I feel the same way." She murmurs, lacing her hand with his when he lays on the bed next to her.

Naruto smiles. He brushes the bangs from her eyes. Damn she looked beautiful. He totally understood Orochimaru's twisted obsession. Of course he would never be THAT sick, but he also probably would have gone a little crazy if he knew he couldn't be with Suki.

"Mmm you're thinking really loudly over there." She says.

"Yeah. Maybe a little. Don't worry about it though. Don't worry about anything." He tells her and glides his hand over her hip and then his eyes widen when it slips over her stomach.

Suki blinks. Naruto looked more than a little panicked there. What was wrong? One second they were cuddling and the next he looked terrified.

"Naruto?" She asks uncertainly.

"I didn't use any protection. You could be pregnant." He says.

She lets out a sigh of relief. Oh so that's what he was worried about. It was a valid concern. But fortunately for him, she had more foresight than him.

"I'm on the pill. So the odds of that are extremely low right now." She reassures him.

"Oh. I mean, don't get me wrong. I'd love to have kids with you. I just didn't think you were ready for that when we have only been together a few weeks." He says in a rush.

Suki chuckles. He was so cute when he babbled. She shakes her head in amusement and straddles his waist.

"Mmm Naruto, calm down. I know exactly what you mean. As a general rule though, kids are off the table until I have been with someone at least a year." She warns him.

"Okay! Um great! Sounds good." Naruto says and stares up at the sight of a naked Suki straddling his waist, suddenly he felt the urge to see if she was up for a round two.

"Wait…already?" She blinks when she felt his arousal underneath her.

"Yeah. What can I say? Anytime I see you topless and straddling my waist, I'm ready to go." He says.

Suki laughs and kisses him. They spent the rest of their night discovering just how sturdy the various pieces of furniture were in that room. Eventually, they fall asleep in each other's arms.

Meanwhile Orochimaru returns to his home. He slams his fist into the wall, leaving an impressive hole in it. He couldn't believe this.

"Not even performing together worked." He mutters.

He had always assumed that once they were on stage with each other, things would resolve themselves. Suki loved performing. She used to always love performing with him especially, but not anymore.

"Damn him!" He growls.

It was that stupid blonde. He had his hooks into her deeper than he expected. The Sannin had pawned it off to a physical attraction between two people who shared a passion for music.

Of course that thought had irritated him. But it wasn't unexpected. It was supposed to be just a fleeting infatuation. Surely, she would see reason soon enough. However, that didn't appear to be the case.

"Orochimaru, if I may speak frankly?" Kabuto asks, having followed the older man home.

He had never been so worried for the singer's safety before. The silver haired prodigy wasn't sure if Orochimaru would do something extremely foolish after what happened the night before. Not only had Suki rejected him, she had kissed Naruto after their performance in front of everyone.

That move had shocked him. Honestly, he knew Suki well enough to know that she generally kept her private life separate from her professional one. For her to kiss Naruto like that with such a large crowd watching them, was a big deal. And it was definitely more than a little sadistic. It was rubbing salt into Orochimaru's emotional wounds.

"You may." He replies.

"I can certainly understand your attraction to her. She's beautiful and she's talented. It's only natural. But she doesn't seem to return your feelings. If you keep this up, you may wind up in jail or going insane. It's not worth it. There are MANY women who would love nothing more than to be with you. There's no reason to chase after the only one who doesn't." He offers.

Orochimaru flew into a rage almost faster than Kabuto could blink. He just barely dodged the lamp that the elder man threw at him. It smashed against the wall, the glass flying everywhere.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" He snarls at him.

"Forgive me, Orochimaru. I meant no offense. I am merely saying that it would be easier to pursue someone who…wants to be pursued." He says in a rush.

Orochimaru twitches. He couldn't believe that his most loyal former student would suggest such a thing. Did the silver haired man not believe in true love? That is what he had with Suki. He would just have to deal with Naruto and then she would come back to her senses.

"You only think that way because you have never been in love. When you are in love, you don't give up on that person. You fight for them." He mutters.

"You're right. I have never been in romantic love. But I have great respect and admiration for you. I want for you to be happy and I do not believe that will be possible if you continue down this current path. This is madness. The world is at your fingertips and yet you insist on chasing after some girl who is young enough to be your daughter or even granddaughter. It's time to let it go." Kabuto says firmly.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Orochimaru roars at him and Kabuto does exactly that.

He races off as if the Devil himself was behind him. In a way, Kabuto supposed that was far closer to the truth than he cared to admit. Orochimaru had finally snapped. While Kabuto was far from fond of Suki, he didn't want the woman to get killed or for her boyfriend to get killed. He had to step in.

Kabuto races back to his home and locks the doors. He takes out his cell phone and calls Suki. It was a disposable phone and he knew she wouldn't recognize the number. This meant there was a higher chance she might actually pick up. He could only pray that she'd listen to what he had to say.

"Hello?" She asks.

"Suki, don't hang up. This is important. I'm afraid you and Naruto might be in great danger." Kabuto says.

Suki's eyes narrow. She recognized Kabuto's voice instantly. He was Orochimaru's favorite lackey. How the fuck had he gotten her number?

Her blood suddenly runs cold as she realizes something. If Kabuto had her number, that meant he knew where she was. If he knew where she was, Orochimaru probably did as well. Shit!

"What do you mean?" She demands.

"I think seeing you and Naruto together in such a way, finally made him snap. I know we have had our differences in the past, but I don't wish to see you or your little boyfriend dead. It would be best if you were both extremely careful. There's no telling what he might do." Kabuto warns her.

The brunette gulps. The silver haired snake actually sounded sincere. She would have argued that Orochimaru had snapped a long time ago. But if Kabuto was actually concerned enough to call, shit. This was bad. This was very bad.

"Thanks for the heads up. But we can handle it." She says and hangs up quickly.

"Handle what?" Naruto asks.

"That was Kabuto. He's convinced Orochimaru has snapped." She mutters and Naruto pulls her into his arms.

"Don't worry. We already told the cops about that creep and I promise I won't let you out of my sight." He murmurs.

"It's not me that I'm worried about." She whispers.

"I'll be fine. It'll take a lot more than a prehistoric pervert to take me out. Don't worry." He tells her.

Suki smiles. She leans into his hold. The brunette always felt so safe in his arms. For a moment, she allowed herself to believe that it would all work itself out. Naruto had a way of making her believe in happily ever afters and fairytales. He was special that way. 


	11. Chapter 11

Just Dance

 **Author's Note** : Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry this one is late. I just got caught up with some of my other stories. **I am revising this chapter to clear up confusion and add to it.** Some police officers were added to this story. They are not from the show and are oc's. Think of them as extras in a movie.

 _ **Our Masquerade**_ : I tried to make a song lol. I don't know how good it is. But those lyrics that made up.

 _Suki singing in italics._

 _ **Naruto singing in bold italics.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing and no profit is made off of any of my stories or lyrics.

Chapter 11 REVISED

 **Warning Lime Flavored Scene**

Suki smiles as she leans back against Naruto. They were in the shower. She enjoyed the feeling of him washing her hair with one hand, while his other caressed her breasts.

The water was nice and warm. Bubbles were fun. She had a hot blonde behind her. It was a very nice start to the day. The Uchiha was in her happy place.

"Mmm Nn-aruto, you know that we have to get to their early, to do a rehearsal for the show, right?" She asks.

"Yeah. I know." He says and places a few soft kisses along her neck, causing her to sigh in pleasure.

"And if you keep that up, we are going to end up skipping the rehearsal." The brunette warns her lover.

Naruto bites her neck lightly. He knew how much she liked it when he did that. He particularly liked the beautiful moans she'd make for him, when he did it. It was really tempting.

He could just shove her against the wall. Who cared about the Award's Show? He had a naked Suki in the shower with him. There were more important things than awards.

If he had his way, he'd probably just chain her to the bed and forget about the rest of the world for the next few decades. The only thing that came slightly close to being as wonderful as ravishing his brunette, was the thrill of performing on stage. (And even that was coming in a rather distant second.)

"Skipping rehearsal? Oh come on, give me some credit." The blue eyed musician says.

"Mmm, you're right. That wasn't fair. You are way more professional than that." The Uchiha woman admits.

"Yeah. We'd end up skipping ALL of it. I don't do quickies, especially not with you. I like to taste every inch of your skin." Naruto says and he kisses her neck again.

Suki moans. Why did he have to do this to her? They really should be getting out of the shower and getting ready. But it was so hard to concentrate when she felt his lips against her neck and he talked like that.

"Nhh!" She arches back against him and moans again.

"And savoring every sexy little moan you make." He continues and cups her womanhood, as if to illustrate his point.

She made it hard. God, she made it hard. He knew that she was right. They should probably get ready soon and he knew that once they started, neither of them was going to want to stop.

It wasn't his fault though. There was just something really erotic about a soaking wet, naked Suki in the shower. Probably because the first place they had made love had been in a tub, not that long ago. Maybe he was just primed to think of sex, when he saw Suki anywhere near a shower or tub at this point.

"Naruto, if you don't stop, I'm going to have to turn the cold water on and make you stop. We really have to get going." She warns him.

She hated to do it. Suki was really tempted just to give in. But if they didn't show up to the Award's Show, someone was going to come looking for them. And knowing Naruto's stamina, they would walk in on them in the middle of their lovemaking. (The blonde had INCREDIBLE stamina, Suki had never seen anything like it.)

"Ouch. That was mean. But I guess you're right. After the show though?" Naruto asks and he gives her his best puppy eyes.

"Mmm definitely. Like rabbits." She promises and kisses him.

"Good. I like the sound of that." Naruto says with a smile, after returning the kiss.

 **End Lime Flavored Scene**

Suki smiles. She did as well. She gets out of the shower and begins drying off. The brunette hands Naruto a towel while she did this and then heads out of the bathroom. She quickly throws on a t-shirt and some jeans, before tossing her performance outfit into a bag.

Naruto follows suit. He smiles and laces her fingers with his own, as they walk out. The blonde only let go of her once they made it to the car and he opened the door for her. They both quickly get in and head off towards the Award Show.

They arrive and greet the other members of their bands. Practice goes normally. Suki could tell everyone was hyped for the show. This was likely going to be the biggest moment of all their careers so far.

"You nervous?" Suigetsu asks Gaara.

Gaara raises an eyebrow. The red head didn't say a word. But somehow he managed to communicate, _"Are you an idiot? Of course I'm not nervous."_ Naruto couldn't help but laugh at this. That was Gaara for you.

"Geez, sorry I asked." The white haired man mutters.

"Don't worry, Hinata. I'm sure you will do great." Sakura whispers to the bluenette.

Hinata offers her a shy smile. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She had performed in front of large audiences before. But this was an Award Show, it would be seen by millions on tv and she couldn't do anything to settle down the butterflies that had currently made a nice colony inside her stomach.

"We're the last group to perform." Jugo says.

"Well of course. They are just saving the best for last!" Naruto says with a giant grin.

Suki shakes her head in amusement. That was Naruto for you. He certainly never lacked confidence.

"You sure you are going to be okay to do this, Suki? I mean with everything going on, I would understand if you weren't." Jirayia offers and Suki nods.

She could do this. The brunette had to. She wasn't going to let everyone else down. This was a big night for all of them. Sighing, she remembers when she told the others what was really going on.

 _"We have to tell them. Orochimaru isn't going to back off. We're lucky Gaara was nearby when that creep dragged you into an ally. It's damn lucky that I was able to get to you in time at the Charity Ball. They have a right to know. He's dangerous, Suki." Naruto said._

 _"I know. It's just…" She trailed off, not sure how to put into words how she felt._

 _Naruto sighed. He pulled her into his arms. The blonde kissed her forehead and tried to reassure her._

 _"It'll be okay. I'll be right there with you." He promised and they walked into the studio._

 _"Why the glum faces? What's up?" Suigetsu asked, noticing that something was wrong immediately._

 _"You remember awhile back when I got that letter and those pictures? My stalker hasn't let up. Gaara knows, but the rest you also have a right to know. Orochimaru drug me off stage at the Charity Concert for a reason. He's my stalker." She admits._

 _Jirayia's eyes widen. He had suspected. Still he hadn't wanted to believe it. He knew that his former friend had issues, but this went beyond the pale._

 _"I am so sorry, Suki. If I had known maybe I could have helped." The other Sannin says._

 _"It's not your fault. It's mine. I shouldn't have let this go on as long as I did. I guess I was hoping he'd get bored, if I didn't respond. That he'd move on. But he hasn't. We got a call from Kabuto and he sounded really worried that the freak might try something." She muttered._

 _Gaara raised an eyebrow. This sounded very bad. The damn snake just wasn't going to give up. He was just like Deidara in that respect._

 _"Have you told the police?" Sakura inquired._

 _"Yes. But he still goaded us into the Charity Concert. He just won't give up." The singer replied._

 _Hinata and Karin hugged Suki. They were trying to offer comfort in their own way. Kakashi's eyes soften in concern. Suki hated that look. It was the look of pity. That was why she hadn't told anyone in the first place what was going on._

 _"Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to you, Naruto, or well any of us." Jugo said._

 _"Thanks Jugo." Suki offered a small smile._

 _From that day on, Suki was almost never alone. She was almost always with Naruto or a member of one of their bands. Kabuto's words had made them all uneasy. But for now, all they could do was wait. That was the most frustrating part, the waiting._

"Alright, I know you will all do great. Let's try to forget about Orochimaru for the night." Kakashi says and places a hand comfortingly on Suki's shoulder.

"Yes!" Came the chorus of replies in unison as they watched the other bands play and awards being given out. (Chidori and Rasengan both received many awards.)

As the night wore on, other performers went. The first group was a country band. After them came a heavy metal band. On and on it went. Almost every musical genre was represented in some way.

Suki was wearing a crimson red, sleeveless top that Naruto was pretty sure was designed to taunt him. He could see some of her toned stomach and it caressed her ample breasts and curves like he was going to do later that night, thoroughly. She had dawned a pair of black leather pants that clung to her lovely long legs and firm backside nicely. Suki didn't need a gown. Everywhere she looked, heads turned anyway.

"You're trying to get me to jump you on stage, aren't you?" Naruto asks.

"Kid, keep it in your pants for a couple more hours." Jirayia says with a chuckle.

"Oh that's rich, coming from you!" The blonde scoffs as they head out onto the stage.

Suki shakes her head in amusement. She smiles as she takes in Naruto's appearance. It was a very classical look. A white shirt, black leather jacket and matching pants. The jacket definitely accentuated his broad shoulders and the pants showed off his ass rather nicely. Yes, she was tempted to jump him. But she was a professional. She could wait a couple hours. Maybe. Well she hoped so anyway.

"Alright everyone! It's time for the final performance of the night. This is the one you have been waiting for! Chidori and Rasengan will performing _**Our Masquerade**_ _._ This song was written by the one, the only…Jirayia!" The announcer says, positively giddy to be introducing them.

The music begins to play. The rhythm was nothing short of spell binding, it had a certain whispery quality to it. That's when Suki sauntered out onto the stage, with a microphone in hand, and a cloud of red mist surrounding her.

 _"This is our masquerade."_

 _"Every day is another charade."_

Suki begins to sing and practically glide across the stage. There was something almost ethereal about the way the smoke surrounded her and the sway of her hips. She seemed to almost be whispering the lyrics, but the audience could hear every word.

 _ **"I try to resist your kiss."**_

 _ **"And tell myself you aren't the one that I miss."**_

Naruto says as he bounds onto the stage in a burst of bright blue and white lights. Suki smiles. That was Naruto for you, always making an entrance. His every step was confident. Naruto had been born to perform on stage.

 _"But the feeling of your lips against mine, is pure bliss."_

 _"We both know it doesn't get any better than this."_

 _"Put your hand in mine, maybe we'll find a way to make it work this time."_

Suki continues singing and glides over to Naruto. She was practically charging him. At the moment, she reminded him of a very sexy tigress.

 _ **"It's a crime."**_

 _ **"The way you are always on my mind."**_

Naruto says as takes Suki's hand and pulls her into him. Of course she turns her back to him and caresses his cheek, before twirling away from him.

 _ **"**_ _Why can't you be kind?"_

 _"Why do you always remind me, how of good we can be?"_

 _"Can't you see? This is never going to work. We should stop this before somebody gets hurt?"_

Naruto had to admit that watching Suki on the stage was enthralling. There was just something inhumanely graceful about her. Those ruby red eyes made her look practically demonic but in the most erotic way possible. He almost forgot his next lyric.

 _ **"One step forward, two steps back."**_

 _ **"You are going to give me a heart attack."**_

 _ **"So I put on the same charade, hide my feelings behind a mask."**_

 _ **"Praying that you don't ask."**_

He walks up to her again. Suki pushes her hands against his chest lightly, as if trying to shove him away. Then she seems to change her mind and seems to be pulling him in for a kiss.

 _"I try to keep up our charade at our masquerade."_

 _"But these feelings just won't fade."_

 _"So tell me, do you feel the same?"_

 _"Or is this all just a game?"_

Naruto smiles, he dances behind her. His hands sliding down his lover's form in a way that could only be described as sensual.

 _ **"No more games, I'm glad you came."**_

 _ **"No more charades. "**_

 _ **"This is the end of the masquerade."**_

 **"We were made to love each other."**

Naruto sings and leans down, stealing a quick kiss from Suki. She smiles up at him. Then she finishes the song.

 _"You'll be my only lover."_

 _"Because I'll never want another."_

Naruto leans Suki down to dip her. He wanted to steal another kiss. The moment was perfect. The music was playing. The fans were cheering. The lights and mist were beautiful. It almost seemed as if time itself had stopped. For him, no one else existed besides Suki.

Suki smiles up at Naruto. She kisses him, much to the crowd's delight. But neither cared. They were completely caught up with each other.

Maybe that was why they didn't see it. They didn't see that Orochimaru had slipped into the crowd, wearing a hoodie. Neither of them noticed the glistening silver of the gun in his hand. That was until the shot rang out and Naruto collapsed into Suki's arms.

Orochimaru smirks as he flits away through the crowd. There were tens of thousands of people. The scene was chaotic. It was an easy matter to slip away. Perhaps now, he would finally be rid of that damn annoying blonde and Suki would see that they were made for each other.

"NARUTO?!" Suki cries out in horror.

"HE'S BEEN SHOT! HE'S BEEN SHOT!" Someone screams.

The crowd begins to panic. There was a stampede to get out of there. No one knew who the shooter was. But it was clear they were likely still in the crowd. And it wasn't at all clear that the blonde musician would be his only victim.

"SOMEONE CALL 9-1-1. HELP ME GET HIM TO THE PARKING LOT!" Gaara roars.

Jugo and Suigetsu immediately help Gaara begin carrying out Naruto. Suki races after them. She'd never felt so helpless in her entire life. What if he died?!

She could swear her heart stopped when she saw the ambulance arrive. She jumps inside it, much to the protest of the paramedics. They tried to get her to leave, but they soon gave up.

They didn't have time to argue with the hysterical brunette. They had to stabilize Naruto. She watches anxiously, not saying a word. But she could feel silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

"We're arriving at the hospital. Miss, I'm sorry. But you need to move. We can't get him to an operating room, if you are blocking the door." The paramedic says.

Suki nods. She swiftly moves out of the way. Once they arrive, they race him inside the hospital. Suki felt like her heart was going to burst.

About twenty minutes later, her family showed up, along with the rest of Chidori and Rasengan. They had been at the Awards Show, but none of them had been able to get through the startled crowd, the massive traffic, or the media circus that was currently going on before then.

"We came as soon as we could. Oh baby, I'm so sorry." Mikoto says as she hugs her daughter tightly.

"That poor boy." Fugaku mutters.

"I can't believe it. They shot him while tens of thousands people were watching. I'm so sorry, Suki. I know how much he means to you. But I'm sure he will pull through. Naruto is a fighter." Itachi tries to console her.

It was horrible. He had never seen her look so broken before. It was obvious she had been crying. Well who wouldn't cry? The man she loved had just been shot. Of course she was crying. But it was heartbreaking to witness.

He promised himself he was going to get the son of a bitch who did this. The coward who shot Naruto while the blonde had been doing nothing more than singing and dancing with Suki. He had just been performing, nothing more. And for that, he as shot?

"He'll pull through. He has to." She whispers and clings into her mother's arms for support.

"Oh sweetie. I'm so sorry. But he got to the hospital quickly. He's a strong young man. I'm sure he will be okay. All we can do now is hope." She murmurs and rubs circles onto her daughter's back soothingly.

"Naruto will make it. He always does. I know him. He wouldn't die on us. He has too much to live for." Gaara says.

How had it all gone wrong, she wondered. This morning they had been so happy. Naruto had been teasing her in the shower. Performing together on stage had been exhilarating. Everything had been so perfect and now he was fighting for his life.

"That's right!" Sakura Karin agree with Gaara.

Some coward had shot him. They had shot him in front of everyone and used the crowd to escape. She might lose him. Oh God! She should have just skipped the show. She should have let him make love to her. He wouldn't have gotten shot. He'd be safe. If only…

"I'm going to be sick." She says and rushes to the bathroom.

Suki couldn't keep it down. She vomited. It was all her fault! It was all her fault! He wouldn't have gotten shot , if he hadn't gone to that damn Awards Show. They could be home right now, sleeping in each other's arms or still making love. But no! She had to go to the stupid fucking Awards Show!

"What are we going to do?" Mikoto whispers softly to her husband.

"The only thing we can do for her now, is to be here for her. I shouldn't have doubted her when she said she loved him. She meant it. Suki is so…devastated." He says with a sad sigh.

Kakashi and Jirayia sigh. They both look at each other. Neither man knew what to do. Naruto was fighting for his life and Suki was inconsolable.

They both knew one thing though. It had to be Orochimaru. His obsession had finally become lethal in intention. The police had to be notified of this.

"Of course she's devastated! She loves him. It's crazy. They haven't known each other that long, but I swear they are like magnets or something. I have never seen two people more drawn to each other than them." Itachi mutters.

Suki comes out a few minutes later. She glances at the tv. It was all over the evening news.

"You okay?" Suigetsu asks, for once being serious and Suki could only shake her head no.

 _ **"Breaking News: Naruto Uzumaki, lead singer of Rasengan, has been shot. While performing at the Awards Show, the young musician was shot by someone in the crowd. Authorities are now looking for the shooter. He is currently receiving medical care at an undisclosed location."**_ The reporter says.

"They haven't caught him." Suki whispers.

"No. I don't think they even know who did it." Fugaku replies, hanging his head sadly.

He hated to see Suki like this. True, he hadn't been a very…attentive father when she was a young child. But he did love his daughter. He just had taken awhile to properly express it. To see her like this, was soul crushing.

"I know who did it." Suki snarls and grabs a phone, calling the police.

"This is Suki Uchiha. Naruto Uzumaki was just shot at the Awards Show. I think I know who did it. A man called Orochimaru." She says.

"We shall try to bring him in for questioning." The brunette hears someone say.

"Thank you." She mutters quickly and hangs up once the other person did likewise.

Itachi watches his sister closely. Did she really think Orochimaru would be that reckless? Well he had invited her to that Charity Concert, after he was already being investigated. He supposed anything was possible.

The next day, Naruto was stabilized. When he wake she looks around in confusion. He didn't remember what happened. One minute he had been performing with Suki and next thing he knew, he was waking up in a hospital?

"Oh good. You're awake." A doctor says.

"Where is Suki?" He demands to know.

The doctor blinks. He doubted the man even knew what happened to him at this point. But here he was, asking for the woman he'd been singing with.

"She's in the waiting room. We had to perform a rather quick operation to save your life. You have a long road to recovery ahead of you. But for now, you are out of the danger zone." The doctor warns him.

"I want to see her! I need to see her! Please bring her in." The blonde pleads.

"Alright. Relax. I'll have one of the nurses get her. You mustn't stress yourself out. Don't move too much. You don't want to reopen your wounds." The doctor warns him.

Naruto calms considerably, once he knew that someone was going to get Suki. He nods. The doctor sighs in relief. He had been worried the man might tear open his wound again.

A few minutes later, Suki is brought in by a nurse. She rushes over to Naruto's bedside. She breaks down crying. The doctor could barely make out any of what she was saying.

The only words that were understandable were the next two sentences. _"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault._ " The doctor decides to leave them to their privacy, when Naruto silences her with a kiss.

"None of this is any of your fault. Why would you say that?!" Naruto asks once he breaks the kiss.

"If I had stayed home with you, like you wanted…" She trails off.

"Suki, even if we stayed home, there really isn't any guarantee that this psycho wouldn't have found us later anyway. Don't you dare blame yourself for this." He says and brushes the tears away from her cheeks.

Suki felt guilty. Naruto was comforting HER. She should be comforting him. He was the one who got shot!

"Next time you just want to play hooky and spend the day making love, I promise I'll listen." She mumbles.

"Well THAT sounds promising. But yeah, kinda got a barely patched up hole in my side now. As much as I would LOVE to take you up on that offer…" Naruto trails off.

"I know. I'm still so sorry." She says and holds his hand tightly.

"it's not your fault. Pretty sure I know who did it." He growls.

Suki nods. There was no doubt in her mind that Orochimaru had done this. He'd gone too far this time.

It was bad enough that he used to try to grope her at practices during her time at _Serpent's Teeth._ It was annoying that he scared off the few boyfriends that she had had before Naruto. It was creepy as fuck that he took pictures of her in the shower, without her knowing. It was disgusting when he had force kissed her. Forcing her to attend his Charity Ball had been despicable. But shooting Naruto, that was unforgivable!

"I already called the police. They are looking or him right now." She says.

"Good. Let's hope they catch that son of a bitch." Naruto seethes.

Meanwhile Orochimaru drives back to his home. He had to get there fast. He knew it was only a matter of time before Suki called the police. He had to be home when they came looking for him. Otherwise he wouldn't have plausible deniability.

He knew what he had just done, was incredibly stupid. Orochimaru was normally a look before you leap kind of guy. But when he saw them performing together again and kissing, the Sannin had just lost it.

"It's alright. I can still manage to avoid prison." He murmurs to himself.

He arrived at his home, with only five minutes to spare. The dark haired man heard a knock on his door. It was the police. Damn it!

"Orochimaru, you are coming with us. You are a suspect in the shooting of Naruto Uzumaki. It's best if you cooperate. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you. You also have the right to an attorney." One officer says and Orochimaru looked into the drive way to see that there were at least five police cars there.

"Of course, officer. I will cooperate completely. Please allow me a moment to call my lawyer first." He states and the officer nods.

That's when Orochimaru knocks him out. He quickly rushes out of the door, racing towards the only empty police car.

He wasn't going to jail. He had to find Suki. The Sannin would find her, grab her, and get the fuck out of this country before he was arrested. It was the perfect plan in his demented mind. Nothing could go wrong.

There were too many officers though. He heard warning shots fired. But he was too far gone to care. He just knew he had to get out of there. That's when he cries out in pain.

One of the bullets had hit him in the knee. He falls to the ground clutching it. Soon he was tackled by several officers and cuffed. They drag him into one of the cars.

"Someone go check on Kenji. He didn't come out." A middle aged officer says.

A young policewoman heads inside the house. Cautiously she enters and looks around. It was then she found her colleague laying on the floor. He was unconscious. She drags him out and places him into one of the cars.

"I think he's okay. The bastard just knocked him out, likely with a cheap shot." She murmurs.

"Alright. Let's get them some medical attention. Then we'll take this son of bitch down the station." The middle aged officer, Tai, states and the police officers all drive off.

Thankfully, it was a large city. The officers ended up going to a different hospital than the one where Naruto was currently in recovery. Orochimaru was ranting and raving the whole way.

The youngest female officer blinks. She had never seen anyone that she would truly classify as insane before. Kitasha, the female officer, was suddenly very glad he was restrained.


	12. Chapter 12

Just Dance

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I've been very pleased to see more of a response for a modern story, than I would have expected. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter 11 REVISED:** You may wish to go back and reread chapter 11. I revised and towards the end made a key change. Thought here are slight to moderate tweaks throughout the rest of the chapter.

Chapter 12

"Naruto, you don't have to go in person. You can telephone in or be on camera here, while you watch it real time. You are still recovering!" Suki protests a couple weeks later, on the day of Orochimaru's trial.

"I'm not leaving you in the same room alone with him. There's no way in Hell that is EVER going to happen." Naruto puts his foot down.

Suki looks at Jirayia desperately. The man was Naruto's Godfather. Maybe he could talk some sense into him. Her lovable idiot was still recovering from being shot. He could be safely moved to the courtroom in a wheelchair now. But still, she didn't want him to go.

It was bad enough that he had been shot. Did he really have to go through the media circus in person, while recovering? No. She didn't think that was necessary. The brunette hoped that Jirayia would see things from her perspective.

"Kid, she's right. You now it would be smarter just to use an Internet teleconference. But I think Suki and I both know you well enough to realize you aren't going to do that." He says with a chuckle.

"Damn right! I'm not leaving her alone with that creep. Besides, that bastard shot me. I want some payback!" The blue eyed musician protests.

Suki sighs. She caresses his cheek with the palm of her hand and captures his lips in a gentle kiss. In this instance, she wasn't completely above begging.

"Please?" The singer asks softly.

"Suki, I can't do it. I can't leave you alone to face all this. Orochimaru, the press, your family, and everyone. I want to be there for you. Besides, I am the one that got shot. I think I have a right to be there. Nothing's gonna happen. Orochimaru is sick, but he's not stupid enough to attack anyone in a courtroom." Her lover tries to reassure her.

"He shot you at the Awards Show when there were tens of thousands of people watching. I think he's capable of anything." She counters.

"Yeah but he was able to hide in the crowd. The freak can't do that in a court room. You're worried over nothing." The blonde replies.

"You aren't going to change your mind about this, are you?" The Uchiha asks with a heavy sigh and Naruto shakes his head energetically.

She shakes her head. Someday he'd listen to reason. But that day wasn't today, it seemed. The brunette gets out his wheelchair and helps him into it.

Naruto smiles at her. He didn't want Suki to worry. But there was no way he wasn't going to be there to support her. It didn't matter what happened. He knew at the very least the press would be all over her. She had suffered enough. He'd not so politely tell them to go fuck themselves, if they harassed her.

"Guess we better get going. Everyone else is going to meet us there." She says as she wheels him to the car.

"You know wheelchair sex could be fun." Naruto offers.

"No. Your injuries might reopen." She says firmly.

"Well maybe a little later on. You know after I get better." The blonde says, hopefully.

Jirayia chuckles. He had to admire the kid's persistence. Of course if he was Naruto's age and had a lover who looked like that, he'd probably be doing the same thing.

He gets into the driver's seat. Naruto and Suki sat in the back. As he glanced backwards, he saw Naruto hold Suki's hand and whisper something to her. The Sannin smiles, they were so cute together.

"It's not a long drive. We'll be there soon." He informs them.

"Good." Suki says and holds Naruto's hand tightly.

His hand was so much larger than her own. Naruto was always so warm. There was something very comforting about the mere touch of his hand. It soothed her frazzled nerves somewhat.

They pull up to the courthouse. There was already a frenzy of people outside. Dozens of news crews and reporters alone. But the Uchiha woman noted that there were hundreds of fans as well.

"Wow. Some people actually brought signs and banners. Is that even legal?" Naruto muses out loud.

"Don't know if it is or not. Remember kid, there are two trials going on today. The legal one and the trial in the court of public opinion. Let's try not to lose either of them." Jirayia says with a wink as parks the car and they get out.

" _ **GET WELL SOON, NARUTO!"**_ The blonde read on a few banners as Suki begins to start pushing him.

 _ **"NARUTO AND SUKI FOREVER!"**_ Suki read on another in amusement.

Of course not all banners were on their side. Orochimaru was a legend in the music industry. He had been around for decades and launched many careers.

 _ **"FREE OROCHIMARU!"**_ Could be seen written on a few banners.

Those were just some of the more tasteful ones. Suki wouldn't even go into the less tasteful ones. Some were definitely not suitable to be seen around small children. A few were…unnerving. There were some truly sick people out there.

"Suki, Naruto! May we have an interview?!" A reporter asks.

"Sorry, we have to get inside. We don't want to be late to the trial." Suki says and wheels Naruto inside quickly, leaving Jirayia in the dust.

Jirayia was more than happy to have the attention. That reporter was pretty cute, after all! There was no reason why he couldn't have a little fun.

"There you are." Itachi says and hugs Suki tightly.

"Itachi. I'm so glad you are here." His sister replies and returns the hug fiercely.

"Father and mother are also here. They are in the audience." He tells her softly and she nods.

"Hey, Itachi! Nice to see you again." Naruto says.

"You as well. How are you feeling?" The elder Uchiha sibling inquires.

"Well…better than expected I guess. I'm ready to nail this bastard. I just wish I was healing a little bit faster. Suki is a little wary of reopening my injuries…" He trails off.

Suki feels her face heat up in embarrassment. She couldn't believe Naruto had told Itachi that! Alright, alright! So they hadn't been intimate for a few weeks. That was only because he was still recovering from his injuries. She wanted to, she just didn't want to risk sending him to the hospital.

"How are you holding up?" Gaara asks Suki gently.

"I've been better to be honest. I'm just glad the trial is finally here. We can end this." The brunette admits.

"Naruto! It's so good to see you!" Sakura and Hinata say as they rush over to their band mate.

Suki fought back her jealous impulse. They were just worried about their friend. That was all. It was only natural. There was no reason to be jealous. Naruto had been trying to seduce her into wheelchair sex not that long ago. He was a faithful blonde.

"It's good to see you are still kicking." Suigetsu offers.

"Thanks. Good to see you are to. What would we all do without our favorite pain in the ass?" The blue eyed musician asks cheekily.

"Looks like the judge is coming out." Jugo and Kakashi muse, as Jirayia sneaks in.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Suki Uchiha vs. Orochimaru will now begin. The accused is being charged with attempted murder and stalking. Let us begin with the prosecution." The judge states.

Suki and Naruto's lawyer was Hinata's cousin Neji. He was one of the top lawyers in the country. Hinata's family came from very old money. It had shocked when Hinata had decided to join a band. But she was still close to her cousin, so he agreed to take the case.

"Your honor. I would like to start with the stalking charge. My client received this letter and these photos, which she believes came from Orochimaru. Due to the…personal natures of the photos, she has requested they not be shown to the jury. They are images of her in the shower." He says and hands them to the judge.

The judge looks at the photos. His eyes widen. These were clearly taken without her knowledge. She wasn't even looking at the direction of the camera.

"Your request is granted. I will attest that the images show what you say they do. But that does not prove they are from Orochimaru." He states.

"Your honor, a man was standing outside the home of Itachi Uchiha. Suki was staying with her brother for a few days. His tie was dropped. We have run a test and the DNA matches that of Orochimaru." One of the forensic specialists says.

The judge nods. He frowns. That one was a little harder to dismiss. But still it was circumstantial.

"That does not prove he was stalking her. Only that he was by the house." He argues.

"Suki, would you like to speak?" Neji asks.

"I would." She says and takes the stand, swearing to tell the truth.

"Suki, how long have you known Orochimaru?" The Hyuga man begins to question her.

"Since I was thirteen." Suki answers.

She mentally kicks herself. How had she ever been that naïve? As if a famous musician would ever approach a teenager and expect nothing in return. Apparently, her instincts hadn't been honed yet. Her instincts should have screamed, _danger._ But they hadn't.

"And how did you meet? What would you say your relationship with him was like until you claim he began stalking you?" The lavender eyed man pressed on gently.

"It was after I won a talent show. He was in the audience. He offered me a slot at his music camp. Our relationship used to be good. He was a mentor to me. When I came of age though, it changed. He…behaved inappropriately towards me. It's why I left _Serpent's Teeth._ I didn't want to make a fuss in the press, so I just let it go. I figured if I left, he'd leave me alone." She admits.

"And what was _Serpent's Teeth?"_ He inquires.

"It's the name of Orochimaru's band. I was a singer in it for a few years before it became too awkward to continue doing so." She answers

The judge appears to be listening intently. He gestures for her to continue. He was well aware that this decision would be plastered all over the tabloids and wanted to make the right one.

"And tell us more about the alleged stalking?" Neji asks.

"He'd send me notes. Orochimaru would threaten anyone that I was seeing. The pictures. He cornered me in an ally. Orochimaru kissed me, I bit his tongue. He didn't stop. I was lucky Gaara showed up and scared him away. Then at the Charity Concert he tricked me into performing with him. I didn't have a choice. He drug me back stag. Naruto was there. If he hadn't been…" She trails off.

Neji nods sympathetically. The lawyer pauses for a moment for dramatic effect. He had to really make a grand show of this, if he was going to get the jury on their side. Orochimaru was a rather beloved figure to many. It wouldn't be easy to get a conviction.

"So you would say that you felt your physical safety was in danger?" He continues.

"Yes. He shot Naruto at the Awards Show. Kabuto called me and warned me about him." Suki replies.

"I have no further questions. I would like to speak with Naruto though." Neji requests and the judge nods, granting him permission.

Naruto wheels his way behind the podium. He gives Suki a quick kiss before sitting behind it. The judge shakes his head at this and Suki returns to stand next to her parents, watching him nervously.

"Tell me Naruto, what is your relationship like with Suki and Orochimaru. How long have you know them?" Neji questions.

"I'm dating Suki. It'd be perfect if that stalker didn't shoot me and scare the fuck out of Suki. He's insane. A few months." The blonde replies.

"And did Suki tell you about Orochimaru? Did she tell you that she believes he was stalking her?" Hinata's cousin inquires gently.

Naruto nods. He hated that son of a bitch. He wished he could have shot Orochimaru. The bastard was going to rot in prison, if he had anything to say about it.

"We stayed together at a hotel. He found Itachi's place. I didn't really want to leave her alone with a nutcase following her around." The blonde replies.

"And you believe he's the one that shot you?" Neji questions him.

"I don't believe so. I know so." Naruto growls.

"I believe another person was mentioned. A "Gaara" who scared allegedly scared Orochimaru off when he cornered Suki in an ally. Is this Gaara here and would he be willing to testify?" The judge asks.

The red head nods. He makes his way to the stand. The musician informs him that he was Gaara and swears to tell the truth.

"Tell us what happened that day in the ally." Neji inquires.

"I was driving by. I saw Orochimaru had her pinned against the wall. He was kissing her. Clearly it wasn't consensual. I saw her bite his tongue and him grunt in pain. But he didn't stop anyway. So I figured off a warning shot. He took off. I think he probably would have forced himself on her, if I didn't show up when I did." Gaara explains.

"And what would you say your relationship with Orochimaru and Suki is like? And your relationship with Naruto?" The lawyer questions him.

"With Suki it's professional. I don't know Orochimaru, except by reputation. Naruto is one of my band mates and we have been best friends since we were children in middle school." The red head explains.

"I see. Your honor, I would like to question the defendant." Neji says and Orochimaru soon takes Gaara's place.

"Do you admit to stalking Suki and shooting Naruto?" Neji asks.

"I wasn't stalking her. I was protecting her. The same goes for shooting that idiot. He is only going to destroy her. He's nothing but a pop singer. Suki is a musical genius. She shouldn't be commercialized because some bubbly blonde wants to play house." He mutters.

"My client is pleading insanity." Orochimaru's lawyer argues.

Orochimaru twitches. He had no desire to plead insanity. He wouldn't get it. He'd been in the public eye too long. No one would believe he was insane. He was too highly functioning.

"And does your client agree with that?" The judge inquires.

"Your Honor, he's insane. He's not in his right mind. My client is elderly. What is the use of putting an elderly man behind bars, who is not in control of himself?" The lawyer asks.

"I see." The judge says.

"Well the Jury may now go and deliberate." He says and the jury heads off.

"Do you think we won?" Naruto asks once he wheels himself to the group.

"Orochimaru didn't do himself any favors. He should have gone with the insanity plea. I think we have a good shot." Jirayia whispers back.

A few hours later, the Jury comes back. One of the jurors walks up to the judge, to give their decision. The judge listens and nods.

"Very well. The court finds Orochimaru guilty of attempted murder and stalking. He is sentenced to twenty years, without the possibility of parole. Given the clients advanced age, this is likely a life sentence." The judge states.

A police officer walks over to Orochimaru and cuffs him. The Sannin tries to resist arrest. But the officer calls for more assistance. It took five grown men to hold the elderly man down and cuff him. Eventually, he's dragged out to the police car.

Suki would never forget the image of Orochimaru desperately trying to escape. He looked more like a wild animal, than a man at that moment. She couldn't suppress a shiver as she watched him get escorted out.

"It's over!" Naruto cries out joyfully.

"Suki, why didn't you tell us what was going on?" Mikoto and Fugaku ask, sounding hurt.

Suki sighs sadly. She didn't want her parents to worry. She had hoped the sicko would lose interest eventually. But that hadn't been the case.

"I didn't want you to worry. I'm so sorry." She whispers and returns the tight hugs of her parents.

"Next time there is a madman stalking you, I want to hear about it. I don't care how old you are, I will spank you!" Fugaku warns.

"Hey! That's kinda my job now!" Naruto chimes in cheerfully.

"…" Fugaku is speechless and Mikoto giggles, kissing her husband's cheek.

"She is in good hands my love. Besides, there is nothing wrong with a little variety in the bedroom." She says.

Fugaku shakes his head. Honestly, his wife was one of a kind. Only she could hear a statement like that and react with amusement.

"It had BETTER be consensual!" Fugaku growls.

"Father, I love him. He wouldn't do anything that I didn't like." Suki reassures him.

"Good! I swear if he upsets you in any way, being in a wheelchair will be the least of his worries!" Her father says.

Suki nods. At the moment, she knew it was best to humor him. If her father wanted to be overprotective, let him. The brunette did feel bad about not telling her parents. But she just didn't know how to.

She had been worried about worrying them and getting them involved with a potentially dangerous situation. And she had been right, Orochimaru had fucking shot Naruto. He might have attacked her parents, if they tried to tell him off.

"I'll vouch for him." Kakashi says with a smile.

"Alright. If he hurts her, not only will I break him, I'll break you as well." Fugaku says with a nod.

"See what I meant about her father?" Suigetsu asks and everyone nods, Fugaku could be very scary.

"I guess it's time to brave the press." Suki says and wheels Naruto out, making a mad dash for the car.

She must have said no comment a hundred, possibly two hundred times before she got there. Thankfully, Jirayia was pretty spry on his feet for a man his age. He soon joins them and takes them to Suki's home.

"Thanks for the ride." Suki says as she helps Naruto out of the car.

"Anytime. You two have fun. Now that you don't have the threat of a stalker and would be assassin hanging over your head, I imagine you want to spend some _quality time_ together." He says with a wink and drives off before Suki could say anything.

"He really is such a pervert." She mutters and Naruto laughs.

He couldn't argue with that one. Some things would never change. Jirayia being a pervert was one of them. It was comforting in a weird way.

"So we can actually go to my place and your place now without worrying about being followed by anyone more dangerous than the press." She says with smile.

"Yeah! This is going to be great!" Naruto beams and Suki nods, taking him inside.

They spent the night together. Suki helped him get into the bed and they slept in each other's arms. Both happy that they knew the life of their most precious person was no longer in danger.

When Suki woke in the morning, she frowns. Naruto wasn't with her! Immediately she panicked, until she saw a note.

 _ **Hey, Suki**_

 _ **I went out for drinks with Gaara to celebrate us winning the trial. You were still asleep and I didn't want to wake you. God knows you deserve some sleep after everything. Don't worry. I'll be back later.**_

 _ **Love, Naruto.**_

She sighs in relief. He had just gone out for drinks. There was nothing to worry about. Thank God.

Meanwhile Naruto heads off with Gaara to a very fancy jewelry store. It was the kind of place that sold jewelry that generally cost more than most people's cars. Therefore, it was perfect.

"Don't you think you should wait to propose to her until after you are out of your wheelchair?" Gaara asks dryly.

"Nah! She can't say no to a guy in a wheelchair! It's too mean." Naruto says happily.

Gaara shakes his head at his friend's antics. He was happy for Naruto. Really, he was. Most people couldn't marry someone they hadn't known for a year. But Naruto was Naruto. Once he made a friend (or apparently lover) it was for life. Loyalty was his strong suit.

"Do you even know anything about engagement rings?" He asks.

"No! That's why I asked you to come with me! I want something extra special." He says nodding his head.

"Alright. Well let's see what they have. Thankfully, you have more money than common sense." The red head says with a chuckle and ignores the pout that the blonde shot him.

They had inside. Gaara had to admit the place was rather elegant. He could see why this had become one of the premiere locations for celebrities to buy engagement rings.

The store had everything. Emeralds, sapphires, rubies, diamonds, and dozens of other stones that he couldn't identify. Every cut of stone was available. Silver, gold, platinum, and other materials for the bands themselves.

"Suki is the type of person that would probably find gold to showy. I'd stick with silver. Maybe a ruby would be best. It would match her eyes, at least some of the time." Gaara offers, after they had been searching for a few hours.

Naruto was extremely picky. He apparently didn't know what he was looking for but would know it when he saw it.

"Yeah! That's a good point." Naruto says as he picks up a silver band that had a large ruby cut into a perfect rectangle in the center, that was framed by tiny diamonds.

Gaara looks at it approvingly. The blonde smiles. Yep, this was the one. Suki was going to love it!

"So how are you going to propose to her?" The red head asks.

"Ah…I hadn't really thought that far ahead yet." The blonde admits.

"You my friend are the type of person who learned to run before they could crawl." The other musician says with a chuckle.

"Yeah! I guess so. But it doesn't really matter. I got the girl anyway. I'll come up with something super cool!" The blue eyed man says.

"Uh huh. Well good luck. The Uchiha is a pretty feisty woman. I'm not entirely sure you can handle her." His friend teases him.

"Oh trust me, I handle her VERY well. She's never had ANY complaints when it comes to THAT!" Naruto says with a big grin.

"You pervert. I meant in general. Jirayia and Kakashi must be rubbing off on you." He mutters.

"Yeah. Maybe a little." Naruto agrees with a chuckle.

Jirayia and Kakashi were definitely the two biggest perverts he knew. But Jirayia was the best Godfather anyone could ask for. Kakashi was pretty cool to. He had to be, otherwise Suki would have fired his ass faster than you could blink.

"I am going to be the best man, right?" Gaara asks.

"Yeah! You are totally the best man. You're like ramen! I can always depend on you." The other man exclaims.

Gaara shakes his head In amusement. Only Naruto would compare a person to ramen. His best friend could be strange sometimes, but he couldn't ask for a better friend than the blonde. He just hoped they managed to have their wedding without it getting crashed.

"How are you going to keep the media from crashing your wedding?" He asks.

"No idea. But like I said, we'll think of something. Suki is really smart and sneaky. She'll know what to do." He says cheerfully.

Gaara chuckles. He could only imagine what the two of them would come up with. He knew one thing though. This was going to be one Hell of a wedding.


	13. Chapter 13

Just Dance

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. This chapter takes place six months after the last one, except for any flashbacks. I hope you all enjoy it.

Chapter 13

Suki Uchiha was a nervous wreck. Today was the most important day of her life. It was her wedding day. Currently, her mother was helping her get ready, along with her bridesmaids.

"You look beautiful." Mikoto says with a smile as she brushes Suki's long dark hair, as she used to do when singer was a small child.

It was a comforting gesture. One that Suki had thought she had outgrown years ago. She supposed one never really did outgrow such things after all.

"Thank you." She says and smiles nervously at the older Uchiha woman.

"I still can't believe you got a dress from Paris!" Sakura says in awe and glances at the gown.

Suki shakes her head in amusement. She couldn't believe it either. But Chidori and Rasengan had only grown more famous after the awards show. They were now international. They were nearly as big in Europe as they were in the U.S. and their popularity was only growing.

"Happens all the time. Designers and companies love to have celebrities wear their stuff at important events. They will make far more off of me wearing it, than they would have made off of me buying it." Suki says.

"Do you think that the press will crash the wedding?" Hinata asks anxiously.

"I hope not." Suki says with a sigh, but she pretty much assumed that they would somehow find a way to do it.

Mikoto shakes her head. She smiles and continues brushing Suki's hair. Her little girl was all grown up and getting married. She glances in the mirror. Was that a gray hair? Nah. It couldn't be. She must have imagined it

"That's some rock, he got you." Karin says, glancing at Suki's wedding ring.

"Mhm. He admitted that Gaara helped him find it. But it's sweet. He asked his friend for help to make sure that I liked it." Suki says with a smile as she admires the ring and remembers Naruto's proposal.

 _Chidori and Rasengan had been touring with each other. Naruto despite being in a wheelchair, refused not to perform. The fans though certainly admired his dedication and Suki was glad to be able to share the stage with him._

 _The crowd was large. The lights and the music had created had created a pleasant high for Suki. She smiled as she danced around Naruto. As the song ended, he pulled her down so she was sitting in his lap and held the microphone by his mouth, so everyone could hear them._

 _"Suki, I love you." He said as he handed her a small velvet box._

 _"I love you to." The brunette had replied in confusion, as she took the box and opened it._

 _Inside was a beautiful ring. There could only be one purpose for a ring that grand. She looked at Naruto in shock and she was positive to this day, that she had probably gaped at him like a fish._

 _"That's why I want to marry you. Will you marry me? We can get married, after I recover. That way the Honeymoon will be MUCH better." He adds and this line, gets A LOT of laughs from the crowd._

 _"Yes!" She said and kissed him._

 _Naruto smiled. He kissed back eagerly. The crowd was utterly enchanted by the sight of the two musicians who were clearly in love. Eventually, Suki breaks the kiss and gives him a look. She whispered something quietly in his ear, that only he could hear._

 _"Did you really have to add that Honeymoon crack?" She asked._

 _"Oh yeah! That was pure gold and you know it." The blonde said with a cheeky grin and Suki shook her head in amusement._

 _"You are so lucky that I love you and you are cute. I clearly didn't fall in love with you for your brains." She giggled._

 _"You're so lucky that I love you and you are the sexiest woman that I've ever laid my eyes on. You can be so mean sometimes!" He pouted and Suki laughed, caressing his cheek tenderly._

 _She smiled. That was her Naruto. He was such a lovable idiot sometimes. But he could also make love like a demon. The perfect combination of loyalty, mischievousness, innocence, and passion._

 _"I love you." She whispered again._

 _"I love you to and once I get out of this damn wheelchair, I'll prove it!" He promised._

 _"I'm trembling with…excitement." She replied with a smirk._

"Are you nervous?" Sakura asks the brunette.

"Extremely. More so because of the press than cold feet. I know that he's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I just don't want to get blinded by cameras at my own wedding. That would make the Honeymoon awkward." The youngest Uchiha explains.

"Well it seems you have your priorities straight." Mikoto says with a chuckle and Suki nods.

Meanwhile with Naruto and the guys, the lead singer of Rasengan was pacing. Gaara raises an eyebrow in amusement. He really didn't understand Naruto sometimes.

"What are you so worried about? You proposed to her, not the other way around. She said yes. Suki's not going to change her mind at the last minute." The red head reasons.

"I don't know. What if she does?" The blue eyed man asks in concern and Gaara sighs, he slaps Naruto.

"Suki Uchiha is completely in love with you. I saw the look on her face when you got shot. There is no possibility that she is going to get cold feet at the last minute. Relax. If I have to slap some sense into you a few more times, I don't mind. That's my duty as your Best Man." He finishes.

"Yeah. Thanks. I needed that." Naruto mutters and rubs his cheek where the other man slapped him.

Suigetsu couldn't resist having a little fun. It was always amusing to pull Naruto's leg. He fell for it every time.

"I bet she has some sort of dungeon where she ties you up and stuff. She always struck me as a dominatrix and you are such a wimp, you'd probably let her whip you. Not that I can blame you. She is hot. She's bitchy sometimes, but really hot." The white haired man says and ducks as Naruto's fist goes flying at him.

"You are such a pervert!" He snarls.

"Naruto, he's just trying to get a rise out of you." Jirayia says with a chuckle and Naruto twitches.

"Well it's working." The groom mutters in an irritated fashion, as he contemplates kicking Suigetsu's ass further.

He decides he would kick Suigetsu's ass after the Honeymoon though. He didn't want to get blood on his tux and heading off to Paris with Suki was far more tempting than dealing with Suigetsu's stupidity. Jirayia was right. The other man was just trying to get a rise out of him.

"It is important to maintain your composure. You wouldn't want to trip over your own feet and land on your face as you walk down the aisle." Fugaku offers.

"You're a little sadistic. You know that, right?" Naruto asks and his future father-in-law nods with a smirk.

Itachi chuckles. Naruto would make a good husband for his baby sister. God knows the man practically worshipped the ground she walked on. And as an added bonus, family dinners would be endlessly entertaining, he was sure.

"You ready?" The music has started playing." Jugo points out kindly.

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be." Naruto says with a smile as they head out.

He walks down the aisle. They had a red carpet because Suki had a twisted sense of humor at times. The benches everyone was sitting on were pure white with golden pillows on them for cushion. It was a beautiful sunny spring day. He could hear the birds chirping and the Sakura blossoms were in full bloom, so there were pink petals falling everywhere.

The blonde stands at the alter. It was made out of white marble. Vines with red roses were woven into it. It was all quite beautiful, he decided. Naruto had never really been one to notice aesthetic details like that, but his future wife apparently was.

"Awe Temari and Shikamaru's kid makes such a cute ring barer." Naruto says with a chuckle as the toddler heads down the aisle and the flower girl follows behind him, tossing the flowers everywhere.

Suddenly loud gasps were heard. Suki was now walking down the aisle, with Fugaku at her side. She'd decided to wear her midnight black hair down. It reached to the middle of her back. Her ruby red eyes stood out even underneath that beautiful sheer lacy veil, which was held on her head by a tiara. Every step she took with her father was the utter picture of grace and Naruto was left to wonder again, how she could make such a simple task look so…ethereal.

She wore the straps of her gown low on her shoulders, the straps were designed to be in the shape of roses. The dress was a creamy white and some parts looked pale gold in the sunlight. It was silky and in the middle of the long flowy gown, there were more rose designs. It tastefully caressed her curvy figure.

"Never would have thought you for the veil type." Naruto says with a smile, once she gets there.

"I have to keep you on your toes somehow." She replies back with a smirk, that he could somewhat see underneath the veil.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Naruto Uzumaki and Suki Uchiha. If there is anyone who objects, speak now or forever hold your peace." The Priest begins and he continues when he heard no objections.

"Do you Naruto Uzamaki take Suki Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? To love and to cherish? In sickness and in health? And to forsake all others as you spend the rest of your days together, until death do you part?" The middle aged man asks.

"I do. Believe it!" Naruto says and Suki rolls her eyes at him good naturedly.

"Um yes, well that was very enthusiastic. Do you Suki Uchiha take Naruto Uzumaki your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? To love and to cherish? In sickness and in health? And to forsake all others as you spend the rest of your days together, until death do you part?" He asks.

"I do." She says with a smile.

"Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce man and wife. You may kiss the bride!" The priest says with a big smile.

Naruto lifts the veil. He had never been a shy person and Suki had always known that. But she never expected him to kiss her like THAT, with so many people watching.

She wraps her arms around his neck and returns his kiss. The brunette felt his hands on her backside, pulling her closer to him. There wasn't an inch between the newly married couple, as his tongue seduced hers.

This was much to the delight of the crowd. There were catcalls. Some pants had to cover their children's eyes because Naruto was really going for it and Suki wasn't holding anything back either.

"AHEM…save it for the Honeymoon." Fugaku mutters.

"It looks like you'll be a grandfather in no time at the rate they are going." Itachi says with a chuckle, earning a dirty look from his father.

Suki laughs. She decides to throw her bouquet. Surprisingly it was Tsunade who caught it. The busty blonde blinks, as she hadn't been trying to catch it.

"Wait to go, Granny Tsunade!" Naruto says cheerfully, as Suki sits down on the chair and allows Naruto to slide the garter belt off of her long leg.

Naruto decided to make a grand show of it. He was clearly taking his time. Suki felt her face heating up in a blush. Finally, he got it off and flung it into the crowd. It landed on Jirayia's head.

"And Pervy Sage!" He says, grinning ear to ear.

Suki laughs and they go to cut the cake. Naruto had to hoist her over his shoulders for the brunette to reach the top. It was eight feet tall. They had a very large wedding, after all. So it had to be.

She lets go of Naruto once she cuts it. The bride completely trusting her new husband to catch her before she hit the ground. He did.

"Mmm talk about falling for a guy." She says and kisses him.

Naruto smiles and kisses back. Everyone scrambles to get some of that delicious cake. But to Naruto, all thoughts of the cake had been quickly forgotten. The only thing that mattered was the feeling of his lips against hers.

"I love you." Naruto says as he breaks the kiss.

"I love you to." Suki replies and smiles, content to be held Bridal Style because… well she was a bride.

"Wanna get in a few dances and then try to sneak off before the press finds out?" He asks.

Suki nods and laughs. That sounded like a good idea to her. She wiggles out of his arms and they head to the dance floor.

Unwittingly, Naruto had just jinxed them. The press crashed the party. The lights from the cameras were shining everywhere. It was almost blinding.

"Should we run?" Suki whispers into his ear.

"Not yet. Let's just dance for awhile. Maybe they'll leave after they get a few shots." He says as he twirls his beautiful wife around the dance floor.

She smile and nods. Suki was content to be twirled around. She smiles when she was pulled back into his arms. It was always a thrilling experience to dance with the blonde because he never held back.

Naruto smiles. She looked like some sort of fairytale/demonic princess. Her ruby red eyes shimmering with happiness and silky gown billowing around her with every twirl. He was so glad that he didn't need the wheelchair anymore. It would have sucked to have missed out on dancing at his own wedding.

"Think we should make a run for it now?" Suki asks and Naruto nods.

"Alright. On three. One. Two. THREE!" She says and they take off running towards her red convertible, with a _**JUST MARRIED**_ sign on the back.

Naruto laughs as they get in and buckle up. They take off, driving to the airport. Their bags were already packed, so there was no need to wait.

Soon enough, they had boarded the plane and were in First Class. Naruto had gotten the window seat. Suki didn't particularly care who got the window seat. She could still see out of it just fine.

"The press can be kinda crazy, huh?" He asks.

"Mhm. Tell me about it." Suki replies.

"Champagne?" A flight attendant asks and the two of them quickly nod.

Suki sips her champagne. She looks out the window. She couldn't believe that Orochimaru was in prison. She had just married Naruto and they were going to Paris.

"Wow, that's good." Naruto mutters and she nods.

"Mmm I've always loved Paris. Seems like a bit of a waste though. If I know you, we aren't going to leave the hotel room much, anyway." Suki says slyly.

"Yeah. Maybe. But maybe not. We'll see. First, I want to get you out of that dress. I mean it's beautiful. But you look even better without it." He says and holds her hand.

"You are such a pervert, but I love you anyway." Suki replies and kisses his cheek.

A few hours later, they arrive in Paris at their hotel. Suki shakes her head in amusement, when Naruto insists on carrying her into the room. She humors him and secretly enjoys the attention though.

Suki smiles once she's set down. She puts a _**DO NOT DISTURB**_ sign on the door and locks it. Then she pushes Naruto onto the rather conveniently placed bed and slowly begins to slide out of her gown.

"A strip tease? That's new. I like it. Damn." Naruto says as he watches in awe.

 **Warning Honeymoon Lemon**

"I thought you might." Suki says slyly as she straddles his waist.

Naruto was in his happy place. He had Suki on top of him wearing a white corset, matching thong, and lacey white stockings that were really turning him on for some reason. He could only nod dumbly.

"Here, let me help you get out of that. You and suits never did get along." She purrs into his ear and makes a grand show of sliding off his tie and dragging it over her neck and scantily clad breasts in a sensually slow fashion.

"Th-anks." He stammers and gulps, wondering if Suki actually was going to give him a heart attack.

"Mhm." She says, placing light kisses along the column of his throat as she takes off his jacket and shirt.

She stops for a moment to admire her handiwork. Suki licks her lips briefly. Naruto's biceps, muscular chest, and abs had always been endlessly appealing to her. (Though she never let him know that.) The brunette leans down and places a trail of kisses and love bites, all along his chest.

Naruto sighs in pleasure. God, that felt good. He runs one hand through her hair and uses the other to yank off her thong. Yeah, the rest of her outfit had to go. Well on second thought, the stockings could stay on. He really liked those!

"I thought since this was our first time being together since you got better, it might be easier if I took charge tonight." Suki says and looks at him with those smoldering ruby red eyes that had his dick jumping in anticipation.

She doesn't wait for a response as she tugs off his pants and boxers effortlessly. Suki was getting really good at stripping him, he noted. The brunette was a fast learner.

"W-orks for me." Naruto says and Suki smiles as she slides her corset off, revealing her breasts.

The blonde had never been one to reject such a wonderful gift before. He quickly squeezes her firm backside with one hand and caresses her breasts with the other. He enjoyed the quiet mews of pleasure that his lover made.

Suki apparently wasn't content with playful teasing though. She continues blazing a trail of kisses and love bites down his chest. She pauses briefly at his inner thigh and nips it lightly, before she takes the tip of him into her mouth and swirls her tongue around it.

"FUCK! You a-re trying to kill me." He groans and tries to fight back the impulse to fuck her throat raw.

He could feel her smirking around his cock as she began to lightly suck him off. The feeling of her soft lips against him and her hot mouth wrapped around his manhood was driving him crazy.

"Quite teasing me. M-ore please!" He pants in need.

Suki decided to have some mercy on her lover. She takes all of him into her mouth and sucks harder. Naruto almost came on the spot when he felt her teeth gently graze his sensitive flesh. It wasn't an actual bite, but the hint of danger only heightened his arousal further.

The sight of her head buried between his thighs as she looked up at him with those ruby red eyes, was too much. He tries to fight it. But it was utterly useless. He came hard.

"Fu-ck. The things you can do with your mouth are amazing." Naruto pants.

"I feel the same way about you." Suki says with a smile.

"Wouldn't be fair if I didn't return the favor though." He murmurs and rolls them over so he was on top of his new wife.

She blushes as she had a pretty good idea what he was planning on doing. The brunette was soon proven right, when parts her legs and gently brushes his lips and tongue against her womanhood.

He uses one hand to tease her clit. Naruto's other caresses her breasts. He reveled in every moan and gasp she made. Those had to be the most beautiful sounds in the world.

"N-aruto! Nhh! Oh God!" She pants out and arches, her toes curling in pleasure as she clutches the blankets desperately lost in pleasure.

She shuts her eyes as the sensations overwhelmed her. Suki couldn't do anything but let the waves of pleasure wash over her like a tidal wave. She felt her lower half hum with desire. She was so close.

That's when he lightly nipped her clit. She lost it. Suki came with a scream.

"God, you're beautiful." He murmurs almost reverently.

"Mmm thanks. But I'm still in charge here." She says and rolls them around, until she was on top.

"Yeah, I'm not going to argue with the view." Naruto murmurs and groans when he felt Suki slide onto him.

"Mmm I thought not." She rocks against him slowly, causing them both to moan in bliss.

Suki places her hands on his hips. This was her way of exerting dominance and controlling the pace. That didn't go according to plan as Naruto begins to burying himself repeatedly into his lower at a thunderous pace.

The brunette arches her back in pleasure and moans wantonly. She gave up on trying to maintain control and just let her ravish her.

"You feel so good." Naruto growls in pleasure as he slams into the spot that made his lover see stars behind her eyes.

"Yes!" Suki cries out in pleasure when her orgasm hit her like a tsunami and Naruto groaned out her name, as he joined her.

Naruto slide out of his lover. He pulls Suki down onto the bed to lay beside him. The blonde wraps his arms around her protectively and he cuddles into her.

 **End Honeymoon Lemon**

"Mmm I can see you aren't really good at that whole following orders thing. I was supposed to be in charge." She murmurs as she enjoys snuggling up to him and the afterglow of their lovemaking.

"Yeah. Probably not. That's why I'm a musician and not a 9 to 5er. But you don't seem to mind." Naruto says with a cocky grin.

Suki laughs. He did have a point. They were musicians. It was almost in their DNA to break the rules. If she was going to get him to give up control completely, she was probably going to have to get a pair of handcuffs. Hmm that did have possibilities.

"I can practically hear you mentally plotting. What are you thinking about?" Naruto asks.

"Mmm fuzzy handcuffs." She answers.

"God, I fucking love you." Naruto says and kisses her.

"I love you to. But yes, definitely getting the cuffs and if I have to, I might resort to chains next time." She says with s sly smile.


	14. Chapter 14

Just Dance

 _ **Author's Note:**_ Thank you for all the reviews. This will be the final chapter for _**Just Dance.**_ I was surprised by the amount of support this story got, given that it takes place in a modern setting. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and feel free to check out my other stories if you are interested. ^^

 _ **Special Thanks to RedCide47**_ for requesting a story involving Suki x Naruto in the music industry.

 _ **Chapter Notation:**_ This takes place five years after the previous chapter. I had one reviewer request to see a jealous Suki. So yeah, everyone gets a really jealous Suki scene. Hmm not sure if I over did it, but hopefully you all get a kick out of it.

Chapter 14

"Hey, are you going to eat that?" One of the inmates asks Orochimaru, as he glances at the man's pudding.

The Sannin shrugs. He didn't give a damn about the pudding. He hands it to the other inmate. So it had come to this. He was a musical lesson and had been in prison for years. He'd likely spend the rest of his life behind bars. Even if he got out, he'd be too old and frail to please his beloved Suki.

"Here." The dark haired man mutters.

"Thanks. Awe cute kids." The inmate says as he looks up at the tv that was playing in the cafeteria of the prison.

The inmate was named Nao. He was one of the more tolerable prisoners. He had been arrested for robbery. That wasn't to say that Orochimaru liked him, but he could manage to have a conversation with the man without the urge to strange him overwhelming. That was the closest thing to a friendship, that the Sannin got these days.

He seldom paid attention to the tv. They were almost always on the news channel. What did he care about a world that he would never see again as a free man? Orochimaru supposed it was boredom that made him do it. He glances up and listens to the reporter telling the story.

 _ **"In other news, Naruto and Suki Uchiha have just had their second child. This time it's a boy. Say hello to the next teenage hearthrob in about fifteen years. His name is Minato. He was named after his paternal grandfather. Aiko looks like such a proud big sister! Here is an image of the family heading home from the hospital!"**_ The reporter gushes.

Orochimaru chuckles his food tray into the wall in rage. She had not only married the idiot, she had TWO children with him. How dare that _pop singer_ even THINK about touching _**HIS**_ Suki?! How dare he sully her exquisite genes by merging them with his own?!

"You okay?" Nao asks in confusion.

He looked at the screen again. The Sannin must have been a glutton for punishment. The newborn baby was being held by Suki, she was smiling down at him. Naruto was holding their 3 year old daughter's hand as they walked to the car.

"Minato" had the same blonde hair as his father, though he had Suki's beautiful obsidian colored eyes. His skin was only one or two shades darker than his mother's. Kissed by moonlight is how Orochimaru would have described it. Apparently, he wasn't done punishing himself because he glanced at their first born.

"Orochimaru?" The other inmate tries again, this time a bit warily because he was now wondering if the Sannin was having a psychotic break.

She was the spitting image of her mother, save for her sapphire blue eyes and the whisker like markings on her cheeks. Thankfully, it seemed Suki's genes had "won" that first battle. He had no doubt she would become a great beauty. He just hoped her idiotic father didn't rub off on the girl.

"They could have been mine." He mutters.

"What are you talking about?" Nao inquires as he gestures for the prison guards to come over.

"Those children. They could have been mine. I'm the one that loves Suki! That _pop singer_ just married her for her beauty! How dare he defile her in such a way?! Naruto never should have been allowed to touch her!" He snarls.

Orochimaru had had enough. He was going to save Suki. He tries to make a run for it. But he was tackled by the guards. They quickly dart him with a tranquilizer and take him to solitary confinement for his own safety.

Meanwhile Suki carries Minato to the car and Naruto walks Aiko there. He smiles and opens the door for his wife, before shutting it. He helps Aiko get into the back of the car and fastens her seatbelt.

"Little brother is so little!" She says.

"You were once this size to. He'll get bigger." Suki says, smiling at her eldest child.

"Oh I see!" Aiko says and bobs her head to the music on the radio.

 _"Hey, pretty girl. Come on and dance with me. Let me rock your world."_

 _"Then we can get into my car. I know a place, It isn't very far. I wanna see you dance all over the bar."_ The song played and Suki couldn't help but giggle.

"Why are you laughing, mommy?" Her daughter asks in confusion.

"This is the song that I heard the first time that I met your father." Suki answers and smiles as she remembers that day.

Naruto smiles. Yeah, he remembered that to. He leans over and kisses Suki's cheek and briefly tickles Minato's tummy, causing him to coo. Then he starts the car and they head home.

"It's still got a good beat!" He says.

"It's still…lame. But now I associate it with you. So it makes me smile." She replies.

The lead singer of Rasengan chuckles. That was Suki for you. She had just delivered Minato a few days ago and she was already back to her sassy sarcastic self.

"Right. Well I'll go tuck Aiko in and you can take Minato to our room for now. Once you got him in his crib, I want you to rest, okay?" Naruto asks.

"Alright." Suki says and she heads into the house, carrying her bundle of joy with her.

"Why do you always stare at mommy when she walks away? She's coming back!" Aiko says innocently.

Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly. Yeah, he wasn't going to tell his daughter that he was admiring Suki's backside. Which still drove him fucking crazy even after five years of marriage.

He was pretty sure that was just going to be a fact of life at this point. He had seen what Mikoto looked like. Odds are Suki was going to continue being a near spitting image of Mikoto Uchiha.

"Oh just making sure she gets where she's going safe. Come on. Let's get you to bed. You want me to read you a story?" He asks as he takes Aiko to her room.

"Yeah! I want the one about the slippers!" She says, following her father eagerly.

Naruto smiles. Aiko was truly adorable. She really was such a mellow child. As long as she had her stories and music, she was quite happy. She was already learning to play the piano. Which was odd. Neither Naruto, nor Suki played any instruments.

He settles down next to Aiko's bed and reads her Cinderella. He didn't really know what it was about kids. But they could listen to the same story a hundred times and still look as enchanted as the first time they heard it.

"Good night, princess." He says, kissing her forehead.

Naruto smiles when he saw her snuggle into her blankets and close her eyes. He heads off to his room. He saw Suki was rocking Minato to sleep. He looked rather content.

Naruto knew why. He son was a DAMN lucky baby. All he had to do was sleep all day, look cute, and nurse. Who wouldn't be happy with that schedule? Suki's breasts seriously deserved some sort of shrine. They were a work of art.

"Is he asleep?" Naruto asks and Suki nods.

"Yes, he's asleep. He's such a good boy. All you need to do is feed him and rock him for awhile and he falls right asleep. No fussing at all." She says with a smile.

"Yeah, Aiko was the same way…until the Terrible Twos." Naruto replies with a chuckle and Suki shivers as she remembers the unholy terror her formerly angelic daughter had become when she was two.

Thankfully, she had settled back down now. Suki smiles. She was really lucky. She had two beautiful, well behaved children and a very handsome, doting husband.

"It's going to feel so good to sleep in our bed again." The brunette practically purrs at the thought of the fluffy pillows and satin sheets, as she slides into the bed.

"Yeah. I missed being able to hold you." The blonde admits as he joins her, wrapping his arms around his beautiful wife.

"And I missed being held." The lead singer of Chidori confesses as she snuggles into her husband's strong arms.

She soon falls asleep. There was just something so incredibly soothing about being held by him. The brunette drifted off almost immediately and soon her husband joins her in the land of dreams.

Two weeks later, Fugaku looks at his daughter skeptically. He was almost positive that she was out of her mind. She had just given birth less than a month ago. And she thought that she was going to perform?

"Sweetheart, aren't you pushing yourself just a little too hard? You just had a baby. No one expects you to be back on stage already." Mikoto says and smiles as she rocks Minato in her arms.

"Yeah, I tried to tell her that. But you know how Suki is. She's really stubborn." Naruto says.

Itachi shakes his head in amusement. Well he certainly couldn't argue with that. Arguably the only person on the planet who was more stubborn than Suki Uchiha, was Naruto. That was probably why they were so perfect for each other, he mused.

The sultry brunette crosses her arms. She wasn't going to be talked out of it. She wanted to perform. Besides, she wanted Koyuki was performing tonight. She really disliked the _Snow Princess._

That stupid bitch thought she was sneaky. She actually thought that Suki didn't notice the way she looked at Naruto. Oh Hell no. She wasn't going to let that woman perform near Naruto, when she wasn't there.

"You know you aren't going to talk her out of this. So we might as well all get set up." Gaara offers and the other members of Chidori and Rasengan nod in agreement.

She trusted Naruto completely. He was an angel. The blonde had never given her a reason to doubt his loyalty. That _Snow Princess_ though, she was an entirely different matter! She had best keep her paws off Naruto or else she was going to send that bitch straight to the emergency room. Hmpf!

"Well I double checked everything. We should be good to go." Suigetsu offers.

"Great! Let's head out on stage!" Sakura says with a smile, heading off with Suigetsu.

Naruto shakes his head in amusement. He really wasn't sure when Suigetsu and Sakura had become a thing. But it was funny as Hell. Imagine if they had a kid. In theory, they could have a pink haired son with violet eyes. He couldn't help but laugh at that thought.

"What's so funny, kid?" His Godfather asks him curiously.

"Oh I was just thinking about what Sakura and Suigetsu's kid would look like." Naruto replies and describes how he pictured the child, causing the white haired man to release a deep belly laulgh.

"Daddy silly." Aiko says and Itachi nods in agreement.

"Yes, he's very silly. That's probably why he fell in love with mommy in the first place." Her uncle says and Suki shoots him a dirty look for that jab.

Hinata gulps. She hated getting into the middle of family teasing. But they really shouldn't keep the crowd waiting any longer. So she decides to but in.

"If we don't hurry, the audience is going to wonder where we are. It's not a good idea to keep them waiting." She mumbles.

The other performers agree and quickly head on stage. Naruto could tell they were excited to see Suki in her first post-pregnancy appearance. He just hoped she was up to it. Sometimes, he really worried that she pushed herself too hard.

He was tempted just to take her home and chain her to the bed. But he knew that would just be torturing himself. She still needed more time to recover before they could be fully intimate again.

Suki and Naruto perform some of the bands' greatest hits. They were old favorites that they each knew by heart with some of the easier dance routines. There was no way the blonde was going to force Suki to learn a new song or dance while she still wasn't at 100%. The crowd went wild though. After the show, they head backstage.

"You were amazing!" Koyuki says, who had just finished up her own performance earlier.

She smiles and walks over. The older woman leans in as she embraces Naruto, as if to offer him further congratulations. Which she did, but that wasn't all she was offering.

"I know it's going to be awhile before Suki can give you what you need. If you ever get lonely, call me." She says.

"Thanks, but no thanks. And there's something you should know about my wife…" Naruto begins to warn her, but it was too late.

Suki punched the other woman and sent her flying back a couple of feet. She twitches and glares at her. Naruto gets between them. He definitely didn't want his wife arrested for murder.

"She has really good hearing." Naruto finishes.

"She's also a psychotic, violent bitch!" The other musician says as she rubs her now badly bruised cheek.

Aiko looks at her mother in confusion. She had never seen her act that way. But she knew one thing, that lady was in big trouble. She said a _No No Word_. Daddy didn't like it when people said _No No Words_ in front of her.

"Hey! Don't talk like that around my daughter and son. And it'd be nice if you stopped throwing yourself at me. I AM married!" Naruto growls.

"Maybe I should just let the police know that she assaulted me." Koyuki mutters.

"And then we can let the public know why. You just tried to have an affair with a married man, whose wife just had a baby. Guess whose career would be FINISHED." Suki hisses at her.

Koyuki glares hatefully at her and heads off. The musician knew when she was "beaten." Aiko still looked confused. Suki looked as though she was still filled with a righteous fury.

"I can't believe that woman would do such a thing with you standing in the same room. You should have knocked her teeth out." Mikoto mutters.

"I considered it." Suki grumbles.

"Come on. Let's get home. Minato will probably get cranky, if he doesn't get to sleep in his crib." Naruto offers.

"You're right. I'll see you all later." Suki says.

"Drive safely and they are both adorable, sweetheart. Truly." Mikoto says with a smile and Fugaku nods in agreement, truly he thought their grandchildren were the most adorable children in the world. (Though he knew he was biased.)

Naruto drives them home. He quickly helps Suki get their children in bed. He chuckles, as he sees his wife still fuming over the would be mistress.

"You have no reason to be jealous. I love you. You're the only one that I want. You know that." He says and caresses her cheek.

"Oh I know that. I just still despise that slut." She grumbles and leans into his gentle touch, feeling soothed by it.

"It is kinda hot when you get all jealous. But you really don't need to be. I'd be a fucking moron to even consider her offer." He says.

Suki nods. She wraps her arms around his neck and leans into his hold. She loved this man. She loved him with everything she had. And Suki was more than aware she was hardly the only woman to find him desirable. Maybe that was why, she got so angry at the other musician.

"What would you have done, if a man had come onto me that way?" She asks.

"I would have fucking killed him." Naruto answers automatically.

"That's one of the most romantic things you've ever said to me in a very twisted way." She says with a smile.

"Well love can be twisted sometimes." He says and kisses her.

Suki kisses back and couldn't help but agree. Naruto, their children, the rest of her family, and the bands were her world. She would do anything for them.

"Mmm I was thinking in a month or so, we could go to Australia." She suggests.

"Australia? Why there?" Naruto asks in confusion.

"I've always wanted to see the Great Barrier Reef and sex on the beach sounds like it could be fun." She says slyly.

"Oh yeah! Suddenly, I really like the sound of Australia." Naruto agrees and nods his head energetically, causing Suki to laugh.

A little over a month later, the couple take that vacation. Aiko apparently adored the beach. Naruto was trying to teach her how to swim. Suki smiles as she rocks Minato in her arms and watches.

"Yeah, you paddle your legs and feet like this!" Naruto says.

Earlier that day, she and Naruto had explored the reef. It was so beautiful. All the fish and colors were like an underwater rainbow. It was nice to be able to enjoy a vacation without being recognized too much yet. That meant the press wasn't stalking them, for once.

It seemed Chidori and Rasengan were big in North America, Europe, South America, and even some parts of Asia. They hadn't really cracked Africa or Australia's music markets yet though.

"Lesson number one, my son. The press is very annoying." She says as she plays with his toes and fingers.

She still couldn't believe it some days. She was a wife and a mother. She smiles when Naruto comes out of the water with Aiko in tow.

"Mommy! I swimmed!" She says.

"You swam. Yes, I saw. You did such a good job." She praises her.

"Daddy says I did good! Good nuff to be in the Olympics some day!" Aiko continues.

Suki rubs the back of her head sheepishly. It was one thing to be encouraging. It was another to make a joke like that in front of a three year old, who would take that quite literally.

"You did very good. Let's get back to the hotel, before it gets dark." She says and soon enough, they arrive at the hotel.

Itachi had agreed to babysit the children while Naruto and Suki enjoyed the nightlife. Naruto smirks. Oh he and Suki were going to enjoy themselves alright, just not in the way Itachi expected.

"Yeah, so this is a private beach. Pervy Sage owns it. It's just us." Naruto says, once they arrive.

"Mmm that's rather convenient." Suki muses as she wraps her arms around Naruto's neck and kisses him.

"Mhm." Naruto replies, after eagerly returning her kiss.

He couldn't help but squeeze her ass and deepen it. God, she tasted so good. The blonde realized that he had an addiction.

It probably wasn't healthy to be this addicted to one person. But every touch, every sound, every look, and even her scent drew him to her. It was like magnets. He had long ago given on trying to understand why this was the case. Naruto was just glad that it was.

"I missed this." Suki whispers to him.

"Me to. You have no idea how much." He says as he pushes her back against a tree and reclaims her lips, quickly stripping them both.

That night they made love repeatedly on the beach. Both were ravenous for each other. Two months could be a lifetime in some cases. This was most certainly so when it came to not being together in the most primal of ways possible.

As the Sun began to rise the next morning, Suki had two thoughts on her mind. The first was that Naruto's stamina was unbelievable. The second was that it was truly a beautiful sunrise.

"Wow." Naruto says as he watches it with her.

"Mhm." Suki agrees as she lays her head on his shoulder and contently enjoys watching nature in all its glory and being with her most precious person.

"It's beautiful." The blonde says as he idly runs his fingers through her long dark hair, seeming to adore performing this affectionate gesture.

Suki nods. It really was. All the reds, the pinks, and the oranges. The way the Sun's light reflected off the clear blue water. This was truly a paradise.

"Almost as beautiful as you." He says with a smile and kisses her forehead.

"You are such a sap. But I love you anyway." Suki says and snuggles into him more.

"I got a phone call from Kabuto the other day." Naruto says, figuring that Suki had a right to know.

Suki freezes. What could the silver haired man want? What would Orochimaru's former favorite lackey think he possibly had worth getting in touch with them about? Had Orochimaru escaped?!

"Don't worry. That bastard hasn't escaped. It's the opposite really. According to Kabuto, he's being held in solitary confinement." The blue eyed musician continues.

"Why is he being held in solitary confinement?" Suki dares herself to ask, not sure if she would like the answer.

"He knows about Aiko and Minato. It really freaked him out. The bastard is really suffering." Naruto says with a smirk.

"Good. Let him suffer. Let's not bother talking about him ever again." Suki says as she stands up, offering Naruto her hand.

Naruto takes her hand. He looks at his wife in confusion. He didn't know what she was up to. But he was curious to find out. Half the time even he didn't know what was going on in that brilliant mind of hers.

"Yeah. I think that's a good idea. The prick can just rot in his cell until he finally kicks the bucket." The blonde says.

"Mhm. For now, just come and dance with me." Suki says as she wraps her arms around his neck and sways to an imaginary beat.

A naked, dancing Suki on a private beach. Oh yeah, life was good. Life was very good. Two beautiful children and a gorgeous wife who was currently seducing him with the hypnotic sway of her hips. He was a really lucky bastard.

"Good idea. But somehow I doubt we are going to stop at just dancing." He says with a smirk.

"I'm trembling with…excitement." Suki says with a wink and races off, laughing as Naruto chases after her.

"Tease!" He growls.

"You like it though." She says with a squeak as he pins her to the sand and places her hands over her head, to keep her still.

"Oh yeah. I definitely do. But that's besides the point, You aren't going anywhere." Naruto says and captures her lips in a heated kiss.

"Mmm good. I don't want to." She replies after breaking the kiss.

"I love you." Her husband says.

"I love you to." The brunette says with a smile and they spend the rest of their day, dancing in the most sensual of ways.


End file.
